The Road Goes Ever On
by original-creativity
Summary: Sequel to Protecting the Fellowship: Kenzie and her company continue on with the next part of their quest. They soon find, however, that the Changer has a new plan to get the One and aid Sauron's evil force and it might cost Kenzie her life.
1. Prologue

§¤-Prologue-¤§

The fate of the world will soon be decided.

The Fellowship has been broken.......

The ten companions that were united in Rivendell for one purpose have been splintered into three separate groups; each traveling a different path, each working towards a different destiny.

Frodo ventures closer and closer to Mordor on his own, save for the company of his trustful companion, Samwise Gamgee. But the peril for them both begins to deepen. An unseen danger is drawing closer and there is now another who hunts the Ring.

With the death of Boromir, the hobbits Merry and Pippin become trapped in the grasp of the ruthless Urk-Hais. In these creatures' hands, the two friends are drug helplessly towards the fortress of Saruman; hoping with all of their hearts that they will be rescued. Little do they know the new adventure that lies before them in the forest of Fangorn.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Kenzie travel in pursuit of their captured friends, following their trail into the lands of Rohan. Here they find a renewed hope, and a new task, in the return of their leader, who is more powerful than any can imagine. The companions' mission now is to travel to Edoras, capitol of Rohan.

The golden halls of the King have been darkened, however, and are not as welcoming as one would imagine. Hope is hardly found in this weakening land and the four remaining members of the Fellowship find themselves in the middle of a great battle brewing on the borders of Rohan.

As decisions are made and plans come to life, a new plot unfolds. And it might cost the companions one of their own.

At the ancient fortress of Helm's Deep, the strength of the people of Rohan will be tested........and the life of a witch will hang in the balance.

The battle for Middle Earth begins....

And the journey continues......

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own 'The Lord of the Rings' or the TV series 'Charmed'. Anything that is recognizable from the movie and/or show belong to their creators and the networks that own the copyrights. Anything that's left over that doesn't look like it came from LOTR or Charmed belongs to me. I am my own writer, I mostly write for my enjoyment and for those that actually like my stories; if your looking for Tolkien, I promise you that he's not here. Thank you for taking the time to check out my story; reviews and suggestions are appreciated, flames are a waste of time and not worth anyone's effort. This disclaimer will remain true for this whole story. Thanks! 

original-creativity


	2. Chapter 1

Hey kids, what's up? I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday, I know I did; mostly because I finished this chapter Christmas night! Yay!! I know,I know, what took me so long to post? Life, lol.So, my muses have been bugging me non-stop, but because of my finals, I was really drained. Break, however, has allowed my creative spirit to come alive again and here is the result!! I told you guys I would be back......

Please review, I love to hear from you guys. You really make my day!

Enjoy!!

* * *

¤-Chapter I: "A chase to be accounted as a marvel...."-¤ 

It was barely midday. The sun was hiding behind the sparse, fluffy clouds, causing one to think it was still a bleak morning. The plain was bare of everything except large, jagged rocks and fresh, green grass. Yet the ground slightly shook with the heavy foot falls of many heavy creatures.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of the land of Gondor, grimaced as the trembling in the ground grew steadily worse. He slowly pushed himself from the rocky ground, staring out into the land. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent," he whispered to himself before turning back, "Hurry!" he called out sharply and raced down the hill of rocks he had been situated on.

One of his companions followed behind, stopping half way up the sheer climb. His keen, glacier blue, elven eyes scanned the horizon quickly before turning back to the others as well. Legolas Greenleaf, the elven prince of Mirkwood, took a deep breath, back tracking a few steps. He came upon the young woman traveling with him and the others as she began to slow in her pace. The elf gave her a comforting smile as he lightly took her hand and pulled her up.

Kenzie O'Neil, a mortal witch from present-day San Francisco, returned the gesture with a tired smile as she followed him up the incline, his hand still tight on hers. "Are we catching up any?" she asked, her breath leaving her as she did.

Legolas frowned, "I do not think so. But I cannot say for sure."

"Great," the young witch groaned, "Could this get any worse?"

He squeezed her hand, "It could always get worse, Ai'er," the elf then turned back to the last companion, "Come on, Gimli!" he encouraged.

Gimli, son of Golin and representative of the dwarf race, leaned on his large ax, breathing deeply before he started slowly walking up the rocky, steep land. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

"Oh stop complaining," Kenzie cried back.

The dwarf rolled his eyes and pushed himself to attempt to catch up. For the past 72 hours, the three had been traveling hard across the land in pursuit of their hobbit friends, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, who had been captured. The evil minions of the wizard Saruman had taken the Halflings in belief that they were carrying the One Ring. Fortunately for the remaining members of the Fellowship, the carriers of the Ring, the hobbits Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, traveled on without suspicion.

The day carried on wearily. Kenzie remembered very little of it; her main goal was to keep pace with Aragorn and Legolas, who both ran on with an energy that she could not comprehend. Occasionally, the man and elf would come to a halt to allow the young witch and dwarf to catch their breaths and to scout for the Urk-Hais' trail. But the breaks would be short lived for they would soon begin the chase again.

They had been traveling for some time when Aragorn suddenly slowed and then bent to the ground. He gently enclosed his fingers around a small object as he began to rise.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," the Ranger stated, looking up to Legolas as he ran past.

The elf back tracked, glancing down at the object resting in Aragorn's hand. A very beautiful tiny pin molded into the shape of an elven leaf laid upon his palm. Legolas' gaze turned up to his friend's, "They may yet be alive," he ventured, looking back off in the distance, hoping to catch sight of their prey.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn mumbled, beginning to jog away.

Legolas followed slowly and then turned back, taking Kenzie's hand once more, grabbing her by the waist to help her along.

The young witch gratefully fell against him, gasping for breath, "I...don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, Kenzie. We will catch them," he encouraged, pulling her with him.

"You don't know that. I'm the only one who knows when this damn chase ends," she retorted.

Legolas smirked, "Ah, see, the chase does end; you have just told me so," he stated, quickly kissing her cheek.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Smartass," she mumbled.

This made the elf chuckle as he turned back to Gimli once again, "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!"

The young witch glanced back as well and laughed breathlessly as she watched the dwarf tumbled down a small mound, landing in a heap in the soft grass. Groaning somewhat, he pushed himself up and began taking heavy footsteps towards the other three.

"I am wasted on cross country!" he called back, attempting to gain speed, "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

They began to climb up another hill, something that seemed to be plentiful through out this part of the country. Kenzie breathed a silent 'thank you' to whatever god was watching over her as Aragorn and Legolas climbed up on top of the jagged rocks (another frequent feature of the plain), stopping and gazing silently. Kenzie leaned on one of the large boulders and attempted to calm her breathing.

"Rohan," Aragorn started, his eyes traveling over the many hills, "Home of the horse lords."

He paused a moment, his brows crinkling in thought and worry, "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Kenzie stood and went to his side, staring out as well. She suddenly felt the same feelings of worry and apprehension wash over her. The Ranger had been right; Saruman's hold on this country was tight and almost complete. Her stomach tightened and she suddenly felt slightly sick. The evil in this land _was_ working against them.

Legolas suddenly sprang from his spot and ran ahead of the other companions. Aragorn and Kenzie waited till Gimli reached them before carefully working their way down a path similar to the elf's. Legolas was far ahead of them and perched himself upon another rock, staring out into the plain in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Urk-Hais. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out, pausing to hear his answer, "What do your elf eyes see?!"

"The Urks turn north-east," the elf replied, the fear rising in his voice, "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Kenzie's eyes turned from the elf to the Ranger, waiting for his next move. He continued to stare ahead, his eyes clouded with more worry. "Saruman," he whispered and the young witch could see his mind tumbling over the possibly of what would happen if Merry and Pippin fell into the hands of the evil wizard.

"There are not just Urks in the pack, are there Aragorn?" she suddenly asked, her breath slowly returning to her.

Aragorn seemed to pause at this thought and turned to the young witch, "No..." he started slowly, "there are orcs with them as well. Their tracks started where we found the small pin."

"Well, orcs can't run forever like the Urks can. They will have to stop sometime," she pointed out, trying to convey to him, with just a look, that they were getting closer.

Her hopes of his cleverness proved right as the corner of Aragorn's lips turned up into a small, soft smile. "Yes," he started, turning and catching her gaze, "Orcs must rest."

¤¤¤¤

Orcs bought them time, but not as much as they needed; this Kenzie knew. Nevertheless, she ran on with them, not uttering another word about what would come to pass for them. The day waned on, the company's speed gaining and lessening off and on as the day light began to taper off. Just when the young witch was convinced that the sun never set in Rohan, the sky began to darken and it soon became twilight in the realm.

Kenzie knew she couldn't take much more. Her legs were rubber and she had long ago lost track of feeling in her feet. When darkness had finally claimed the plain, her knees buckled and she felt herself falling. Suddenly, Legolas gripped her waist and helped her ease herself to the ground. She looked up at him and barely smiled, having no breath to thank him.

He smiled slightly in return and looked back to see a still struggling Gimli. The elf sighed and turned back to the Ranger. "Aragorn!" he called, causing the man to stop and race back towards the others.

"Is she hurt?" he asked breathlessly.

"No, but we have to rest. She can go no further, Gimli is not fairing any better, and you are close behind," Legolas replied, a determined look upon his face.

Aragorn took a deep breath and looked back towards the path, a torn look sweeping across his face. He turned back and nodded, but Kenzie could see that he was already regretting the decision. The young witch paid no mind, however; she knew that the orcs and Urks were resting just outside of the forest of Fangorn and that they would not travel on in the morning.

Her vision was becoming hazy and she knew that, at any moment, she was going to fall asleep. "Kenzie?" she barely heard Legolas' voice as she curled up onto the ground and gave into sleep.

¤¤¤¤

"_U I vethed....._" ¤This is not the end.....¤

Kenzie groaned and rolled over, repositioning her head on the object that it was lying on and sighed, content with rest.

"_Na I onnad....._," a soft voice continued to sing softly near her ear, attempting to lull her back to sleep. But her curiosity was pestering her to wake up and find out whose voice it was, even though she had a slight inclination as to who. ¤It is the beginning........¤

Finally, her dark eyes fluttered opened and met Legolas' gaze. His face was close to hers and he smiled softly as she looked at him in the moonlight. "_Si boe u-dhannathach_," he sang as he reached forward and tucked a strand of hair gently behind her ear. She returned his smile and moved closer to him. ¤You cannot falter now.¤

"What are you singing?" she asked quietly, resting and open palm upon his chest.

"Just a melody my mother sang once," he replied, his blue eyes traveling along her face.

Kenzie licked her lips and stared at her hand that rested on his tunic. "I would very much like to meet her someday," she stated nonchalantly.

Legolas' head rose a tiny bit and she brought her gaze up to his. His blank face melted to a soft smile again and he leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead, "I would like that as well, Ai'er."

When his face was level with hers again, he gently caressed her cheek with his hand. "Go back to sleep, mela. There are still a few hours left till dawn," he said softly. ¤_love_¤

She closed her eyes relishing in his touch and closeness as she fell back into a peaceful sleep. It didn't seem as if she slept long; it didn't feel like it at least. It had to have been a few hours between when her head nestle on Legolas and when he gently woke her when he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Com on, Ai'er. We must get going," his soft breath tickled her ear. She opened her eyes and grimaced when she saw that it was still dark. She sat up and yawned while she stretched, feeling a lot better than what she did the day before. She smiled up at Legolas and took his offered hand.

"How much longer till the sun rises?" she asked once she was on her feet.

"A half an hour at the most," he replied, glancing up at the sky.

"The orcs will most likely wait till dawn before they rouse. They will not think that we are this close," Aragorn commented as he walked up to the two, "We need to gain as much ground as possible."

The elf and witch nodded, following the Ranger as he looked for the trail in the twilight before dawn. Kenzie turned back and a small smile crept on her face as Gimli trudged behind them. "Did you sleep well, Master Dwarf?" she asked, hanging back slightly to wait for him.

"As much as one can with two love-sick birds lying near by," the dwarf replied grumpily as he passed, but Kenzie still caught the gleam in his tired eyes. The young witch smiled and shook her head before turning and following.

Once the sunlight began to creep over the horizon, the company began to run through the land again. Kenzie's muscles protested at first, but they gradually quieted down and were once again eased back into the rhythm of running.

Finally, the sun rose up and with it came brilliant shades of red, blue, and purple that spilled across the landscape and sky of Rohan. Kenzie was in awe by all of it and couldn't believe that the others weren't noticing; they at least could acknowledge it, ravaging pack of orcs or not.

Legolas turned his gaze back then, seeing the young witch staring at the sky. He glanced up as well; the brilliant colors stirred a thought in his mind and he stopped, his eyes continuing to scan the sky.

"A red sun rises," he whispered as Kenzie came up to his side. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He grabbed her arm, "Blood as been spilled this night," he replied, pulling her with him as he continued on. They raced on and Kenzie's gaze rose to the sky once more as she thought about how right Legolas was.

No new sign of the Urks or Merry and Pippin appeared as the colors of the sunrise faded into a crystal blue sky of late morning. Aragorn kept his eyes trained to the ground as the others followed, slowing occasionally to make sure they were still on the right trail. Kenzie was happy with this pace, finding that she was keeping up easily and not running out of breath quickly.

Suddenly, the Ranger bent to the ground as he peered at a print in the grass. The others paused behind him and Kenzie pursed her lips, gazing around. There was a loud sound that drew all of their gazes to the south; Kenzie could have sworn that it was the sound of horses. Sure enough, a large host of horsemen appeared over a rise and they were quickly making their way towards the four companions. The young witch watched with amazement as the mass of 2,000 or more riders swiftly made their way up the rise.

Legolas roughly grabbed her upper arm, pulling her behind an outcropping of rocks. They crouched down, watching as the riders swiftly raced past and continued on, not even paying a never mind to the partially hidden travelers. Once they went by, Aragorn turned back, casting a look at Legolas and Kenzie, and the young witch could tell that he had an idea.

The Ranger stood and walked out from the rocks, calling to the host, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Once he called out, the leader of the company turned and his men followed quickly, rounding as swiftly as a flock of birds. They back tracked hastily and surrounded the four members before Kenzie or the others could think of what to do next. As they moved in closer to the four, the soldiers lowered their long, slender spears and surrounded the companions with the sharp points. Aragorn raised his hands in a show of surrender and Kenzie did the same, agreeing with the Ranger that this was the best way to greet a bunch of angry men with spears jabbed in their face.

"What business does an elf, a man, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" a commanding voice asked as a figure pushed his horse up into the middle of the circle. Kenzie turned and her eyes met the piercing dark gaze of the leader of the riders. He scanned her face, as well as the others, "Speak quickly!" he demanded.

Gimli planted his feet and leaned forward on his ax lazily, "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give ya' mine," he replied calmly.

Kenzie rolled her eyes; was it absolutely necessary for him to piss off _everyone_ he met? Seriously, first Legolas, then Haldir, and now a commander of the soldiers that held their spears at the companions' throats. She bit her lower lip as the commander's face contorted into nothing but pure anger; he shoved his spear into the hands of one of his soldiers and then quickly dismounted his horse. Kenzie's eyes shifted over to Aragorn as the Ranger placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder to hold him in his place.

"I would cut off your head, _dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the Rohan leader spat, his dark eyes glaring down at Gimli. The young witch barely caught Legolas flinch beside her and turned to realize that he drew an arrow, notched it, and pointed it at the leader of the riders in a split second. "You would die before your stroke fell," the elf stated, his face a mask of determination as he kept his arrow steady.

As he made this threat, the riders of Rohan pressed forward, the sharp points of their spears pushing further towards the bodies of the four companions. Kenzie gulped as she placed a hand on Legolas' outstretched arm and gently pushed it down, lowering the bow from the face of the leader.

Aragorn took a deep breath and then stepped towards the man, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he started, "This is Gimli, son of Golin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Kenzie of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The leader of the Rohan riders looked at each of the companions in turn before he sighed heavily. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe; not even his own kin," he spoke, removing his helmet to reveal his entire face. As he did this, the riders raised their spears and backed away slightly from them. Kenzie, already knowing who the leader was, immediately recognized Èomer, nephew of the King of Rohan; Aragorn's face contorted into recognition as well. The leader's long, dirty blonde hair was pulled back from his face, his slightly rounded face was covered with a shadowy, rough beard, and his eyes were darkened with worry and hopelessness; the young witch could only imagine that this sudden change of manner had to do with the mention of his uncle.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands," Èomer continued, "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished."

Kenzie pursed her lips and lower her eyes, listening as his voice dropped. Things were beginning to worsen in Rohan; more than her or the others could know. Getting to Fangorn forest and moving on to Edoras was important right now and they needed to start on as soon as possible.

"The white wizard is cunning," Èomer began once again, his voice changing drastically, "He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked...."

He then turned his gaze to Legolas, his dark eyes bearing into the elf with suspicion and malice, "And everywhere his _spies_ slip past our nets."

Kenzie stepped forward again, "We are no spies, I assure you," she stated as his eyes moved from Legolas' to hers. She raised her chin slightly, hoping that she was conveying a sense of strength and truth.

"We track a pack of Urk-Hai westward across the plain," Aragorn interrupted gently, "They've taken two of our friends captive."

Èomer's face did not softened as he turned his attention to Aragorn, "The Urks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," he spoke sternly.

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked frantically, his eyes filled with worry for their two friends.

Èomer crinkled his brows in confusion and looked to Aragorn whose voice also became quite frantic, "They would be small," the Ranger explained, "only children to your eyes."

The commander of riders shook his head sorrowfully and lowered his head slightly, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he stated, pointing back the way he and his riders came. Kenzie stood on her toes and watched as a disgusting black cloud rose into the air. She bit her lower lip and lowered herself back to the ground, looking towards Aragorn.

"Dead?" Gimli breathed, lowering his head in sorrow.

Èomer gently nodded his head, "I am sorry."

Legolas' face fell slightly as he placed a comforting hand on the dwarf's shoulder and Aragorn's face clouded in sorrow as well as he met gazes with Kenzie. Èomer took a small breath before he whistled loudly, "Hasufel, Arod, Eorl!"

As he called the names, three horses were lead forward towards the companions. Èomer took hold of the reins and handed Aragorn, Legolas, and Kenzie each a horse. The young witch smiled slightly, gently petting the nose of the tan horse that was given to her.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," Èomer began, "Farewell." He nodded to each of them as he turned back to his own horse. Once he mounted, he faced the companions once again, his face grave, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope," he paused, his eyes scanning over the land, "It has forsaken these lands."

"Hope is still here, Lord Èomer," Kenzie began, offering him a comforting smile, "You just have to keep looking for it."

He looked at her for a brief moment, seeming to ponder on what she said before he nodded slightly, "Thank you," he then turned back to his riders, "We ride north!"

With that, the riders all turned and followed Èomer as he rode off, continuing on the way that he and his company were traveling. Kenzie sighed as she turned her gaze back to the direction on the dead Urks. The sickening black smoke curled up into the bright blue sky, tainting the others' hopes with its presence. She dare not look back at them because she knew they would be staring at her with questioning expressions. Were Merry and Pippin really dead? Did they some how escape the clutches of the Urks before the Riders of Rohan struck? The young witch tried to keep her face blank of any foretelling look, hoping that they would believe that she didn't even know what the fate of the two hobbits had become.

Kenzie turned back to Aragorn, his head lowered in thought. After a moment, he raised his gaze to hers and sighed. "Kenzie is right," he started, looking towards the direction of the smoke, "all is not lost yet. We must continue looking."

With that, he mounted Hasufel and turned the horse towards the south. Legolas looked at Kenzie for a brief second before hauling Gimli onto Arod, and then mounting the horse himself. After the three had rode off, Kenzie took a deep breath and then mounted Eorl, coaxing the horse to gallop after them.

¤¤¤¤

The edge of Fangorn forest was foreboding to say the least; Kenzie stood just behind the pile of smoldering orcs, her eyes scanning the dark border of the trees as a chill ran down her spine. Gimli's axe make a sharp scraping sound as he dug through the pile of bones, looking for any sign of the hobbits, and the young witch turned back with a sigh.

She saw the dwarf lean forward and picked a charred item from the blackened body parts. Gimli turned back to Legolas and Aragorn quickly, his face stricken with disbelief, "It's one of their wee belts."

Aragorn drew in a shuddering breath as he turned back towards the dwarf and Legolas lowered his head, placing a hand upon his heart. "Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath," the elf spoke the prayer softly and Kenzie could her the heavy emotion in his voice. _¤May they find peace after death._¤

Kenzie lowered her eyes as well, fear for her friends unwillingly crawling into her heart. It was then that Aragorn turned suddenly, kicking a near by helmet with all of his strength. The crude hat soared through the air as the Ranger let out a terrible cry of anguish as he fell to his knees.

"We failed them," Gimli whispered, his voice soft and lost.

The young witch sighed very heavily, feeling the same frustration and grief, and as she stared at the patchy grass and dirt at her feet, her eyes barely caught the small, unusual footprint that stood almost parallel to her own foot. Her gaze slowly followed the prints as they traveled into the edge of the forest.

"A hobbit lay here," Aragorn's solemn voice suddenly sounded, but Kenzie did not turn, knowing the path that he was about to follow. "And the other," he continued, his voice sounding far away as his mind began to piece together what had happened the night before.

Kenzie slowly began to follow the hobbits' prints towards the edge of the forest, being extremely careful to not step on them so Aragorn wouldn't loose the track. "They crawled," the Ranger's voice sounded, as if on cue, and was filled with what seemed like a renewed hope.

The young witch stopped at the edge of the woods where the hobbits had entered and stared in, her ears concentrating on the words that Aragorn spoke. "Their hands were bound," his footsteps sounded in the grass as he quickly took a few steps forward and picked something up, "Their bonds were cut."

"They ran over here," the Ranger continued, his voice becoming more and more light, "they were followed."

Suddenly, Kenzie heard several heavy footsteps as the other three companions hurriedly followed the path. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn called as he came up beside Kenzie, stopping and staring into the dark woods as well, "Into Fangorn Forest," he finished with a low voice.

"Fangorn," Gimli stated, his voice slightly nervous, "What madness drove them in there?"

Aragorn turned towards Legolas, both looking at each other with the same question, as well as many others, lurking in their eyes. The Ranger and elf then turned their gazes to the young witch who looked at them in return, an expression of nothingness gracing her face.

She then drew her dark eyes back to the forest and took a deep breath, "The same that is driving us after them, I suppose," she responded to the dwarf, her voice low and hinted with a hint of nervousness as well.


	3. Chapter 2

I am so awful, I know. It's just school and then my parents and all kinds of life ruining my story writing time. So, I won't bother you with the details, will just give you the story. It's pretty long, so I hope it will make up for the time. I will try my _hardest_ to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting on me!

§¤-Chapter II: A Wizard returns and another chapter begins...-¤§

Kenzie gazed around her, her dark blue eyes taking in what little light was snaking its way through the dense trees. The forest was dark and damp and the atmosphere so tight that sometimes the young witch had to think about breathing to make sure she took in enough air. Because of the dampness of the woods, Merry and Pippin's tracks were left fresh and clear in the soft ground and Aragorn followed the prints easily.

She followed behind the three companions at a slow pace, occasionally jogging to close in the space that had grown between them. There was something about this place; she knew the trees were alive and that they had a presence all their own, but she didn't feel that. There was some kind of magic here now; an odd, great power that she had never encountered in all her time of being a witch.

Suddenly she heard Gimli spit violently and looked over to find him looking over at Aragorn, his eyes clouded with disgust, "Orc blood," he spat, still attempting to rid his mouth of the foul taste.

"That's why you don't put things in your mouth," Kenzie commented thoughtfully and softly as her eyes continued to look around for any sign of the hobbits. The others were doing the same as well as the trees around them began to groan softly as if a harsh wind were pushing through the thick forest. The young witch pulled her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes slowly moved to the tops of the trees; they weren't alone, that was for sure. They raced forward, following the small tracks in the mud until Aragorn stopped suddenly and bent down to the ground.

"These are strange tracks," he stated, his voice hinted with a fearful curiosity. Kenzie looked back and wondered for a brief moment if the ents were what she sensed. Something inside her quickly dismissed that; she could feel the trees' powers, but whatever was with them was powerful than the tree herders. Was it Gandalf?

"The air is so close in here," Gimli commented softly, walking up beside Kenzie and gazing around timidly.

Legolas was gazing around the trees with wide eyes, an expression on his face that mirrored the curiosity of a five year old. "This forest is old," he stated softly, his glacier blue eyes taking in every detail, "very old."

"Full of memory...," he began again as Kenzie stepped near him, "and anger."

Kenzie's heart leapt up into her throat as his words seemed to stir something in the trees. The groaning became louder and, for some reason, the sounds created an uneasy feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Legolas' face flashed with worry and distress as the trees moaned louder, "The trees are speaking to each other," he then turned as if the trees had told him something the others could not decipher.

"Gimli!" Aragorn suddenly whispered harshly, startling the young witch and causing her to jump slightly. She turned her attention to the dwarf to see that he held his axe high and clutched it as if it were the only thing that would keep him alive. "Lower your axe," the Ranger instructed softly, his eyes wide.

"Oh," Gimli breathed, lowering the weapon carefully. He looked absolutely convinced that, at any second, one of the trees was going to jump up from the ground and attack him. Kenzie was sure that if she herself hadn't been so edgy, she might have laughed at him. But something was tugging at her mind; a foreboding feeling that engulfed her as she unconsciously moved closer to Legolas.

"They have feelings my friend," the elf was telling the dwarf gently, as if he were explaining something to a small child. "The elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," he continued, his eyes searching around them before settling on Kenzie. Legolas' brow knitted in concern, "You feel it too, Ai'er. Don't you?"

The young witch drew in a deep, shuddering breath, "I feel something...and I don't think it's the trees," she replied, meeting his gaze. He looked at her skeptically and then turned back, taking a few cautious steps forward. He stood still for a moment, seemingly trying to feel what it was that Kenzie was sensing. Suddenly, Legolas' head turned to his right as if he heard something. His jaw set quickly, "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" he stated sternly and softly, walking forward a few yards very quickly. The Ranger looked to Kenzie before they, along with Gimli, followed the elf, stopping right behind him. ¤_Something's out there!_¤

"Man cenich?" Aragorn whispered, his eyes moving quickly to catch a glimpse of the person that the elf had spotted. "The White Wizard approaches," Legolas answered gesturing off to the right with a nod of his head. Kenzie sucked in a breath as she felt the air around her pulse suddenly; the person Legolas sensed, she now felt too and instinct told her that it was Gandalf. She slowly felt herself relax more as the odd power grew warmer and filled the area around them all. ¤_What do you see?_¤

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn instructed softly, "He will put a spell on us." Kenzie drew in a deep breath as the Ranger pulled his sword slowly, a metallic scraping sound echoing in her ears. She slowly reached to her waist, tentatively pulling her knives. The young witch knew that she wouldn't need them, but putting up a show and giving the impression that she was going to fight with them was the key.

"We must be quick," the Ranger added, taking a deep breath as well. Kenzie readjusted the grip on her knives as she looked over and saw Legolas silently notch an arrow to his bow.

Everything then happen suddenly; Aragorn quickly pulled his sword and turned, the others following his lead. A blinding, pure white light pierced through the dense coverage of the trees and blinded Kenzie immediately. Her first reaction was to raise her arm and cover her eyes, turning her head away from the figure. She heard Gimli cry as he tossed his axe towards their attacker and then heard the quick splintering of wood. It was then that Legolas' bow twanged as he let loose his arrow and it too was destroyed. The young witch then cried out as she felt the handles of her knives grow incredibly hot. She quickly let the weapons fall from her hands and looked up to see that Aragorn too had dropped his sword.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits?" a strange, mix voiced asked the company. Kenzie squinted against the bright light as she tried to look at the figure and knitted her brow in confusion. That voice wasn't what she expect... It _was_ Gandalf's voice, and yet it was tangled with something else, something that caused a shiver to travel down her spine.

"Where are they!" Aragorn demanded as he tried to get closer to the wizard to get a better look of who he really was. "They passed this way the day before yesterday," the voice replied calmly and the young witch strained her eyes even more to make out the features of the wizard's face.

"They met someone they did not expect," the figure continued, "Does that comfort you?" As the question was asked, Kenzie's ears grasped onto a trace of familiar sound...Gandalf's voice emerged quickly through the harsh sound of the other voice that had laced with it.

"Who are you?" Aragorn questioned, "Show yourself!"

The young witch held her breath and vaguely felt Legolas reach for her wrist, gripping the cloth of her sleeve tightly, as the figure slowly stepped forward, bringing himself out of the harsh blinding light to allow the companions to look upon him. As Kenzie's face broke into a wide relieved smile, the other companions' eyes widened in pure disbelief. She watched as the Ranger shook his head slightly as if to wake himself from a dream and then step forward, "It cannot be," he whispered.

"Forgive me," Legolas spoke, falling to one knee and bowing to the wizard, "I mistook you for Saruman." Gandalf smiled softly at the young elf, "I _am_ Saruman," he explained, "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Kenzie felt herself look over at Legolas as he raised up and looked at her with a renewed hope spreading across his features.

"You fell," Aragorn breathed, still not believing that the wizard was standing in front of him alive and well. The soft smile on Gandalf's face slowly disappeared as his crystal blue eyes met the Ranger's and then fluttered to Kenzie's falling face. "Through fire... and water," he answered, his face alive with the memory of the great battle that he fought. The young witch turned her face away and closed her eyes, visions of what he had been through flying in front of her eyes as he spoke, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth."

Flashes of the great, awful creature that the Fellowship had encountered in the mines of Moria appeared in her mind's eye and she could see Gandalf battling with the flaming creature on a tall, snowy peak.

"Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside," the wizard continued, as he painted a picture of what had happened since they parted. "Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end; I felt life in me again," he stated softly. Kenzie's eyes slowly opened and looked to him, "I've been sent back, until my task is done."

It was then that Aragorn stepped up to him, relief washing over his tired face, "Gandalf," he whispered.

"Gandalf?" the wizard asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. The look quickly disappeared as he seemed to be searching in his mind for the memory of his name, "Yes," he breathed, "That is what they use to call me."

"Gandalf the Grey," Kenzie suddenly spoke softly, tears glittering in her eyes as she stepped up to the wizard, "That was your name before."

"Oh, my dear girl," Gandalf replied with a large smile on his face as one of his hands cupped her cheek. The young witch laughed a little as she threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her in a tight hug. "The journey has been hard," he whispered and she knew that it wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

The wizard pulled away and gave her a comforting, grandfatherly smile, "It is all right now, Kenzie. I am Gandalf the White," he started, "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"Come quickly," Gandalf said, his face and voice taking on a determined air suddenly. He walked past the companions quickly and lead them back they way they had came. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed," he explained as they traced their way quickly through the trees.

"Edoras!" Gimli asked surprised, "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn stated to Gandalf, "It goes ill with the King." The wizard sighed heavily as he stopped and looked to the Ranger, "Yes and it will not be easily cured," he voiced before continuing forward.

"Then we have traveled all this way for nothing?" Gimli grumbled as he followed along, "Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested..." As he spoke, the trees groaned greatly, possibly even louder than before, as if warning the dwarf to go no further in his insults. Kenzie reached forward and took hold of Legolas' arm, pulling herself closer to him as a sudden anxiousness filled the pit of her stomach. Every time the forest groaned she found herself wanting to leave more quickly.

Gimli obviously took the hint very quickly and began looking around at the trees nervously, "I mean charming," he began carefully and fearfully, "quite charming...forest." Kenzie took a deep breath and turned to glare at the dwarf, "Are you always pessimistic until your threatened?" she asked, still clutching onto Legolas' sleeve. Gimli pursed his lips and took a deep breath as well, avoiding the young witch's question.

Gandalf stopped in his path and turned quickly back to the rest of the company, "It was more that mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," he began looking directly at Gimli. The wizard then looked around the trees thoughtfully, "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years," he spoke drawlingly. Kenzie looked over at Legolas and smiled softly as the elf looked around the trees in awe; she could see his obvious fascination in his features. She suddenly wished that this war were over and Middle Earth was at peace to allow him the time he clearly wanted to roam the dark trees of Fangorn.

"The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf continued, his face mirroring the mystery and vagueness in his voice. Kenzie's smile grew a little brighter as she shook her head. Aragorn leaned in towards Gandalf, a small smile playing on his face for the first time in many days, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," he started.

"Hmmm?" Gandalf pondered, turning his head towards the Ranger. "You still speak in riddles," Aragorn spoke softly, his large grin lighting his face even more. They both chuckled softly and Kenzie giggled as well; the Ranger was right and it felt good to have the wizard's familiar presence back.

It now was Gandalf's turn to look around at the trees with a look of respect on his face, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," he began softly, "The Ents are going to wake up..." he trailed off. His gaze then turned to Gimli and he eyes took on a foretelling look, "And find that they are strong."

"Strong!" Gimli asked, obviously unsettled by this statement as he looked around skeptically, "Oh that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf scolded, turning and continuing on towards the edge of the forest. Aragorn turned as well, smirking at the rest of the company as he began to follow the wizard.

"Merry and Pippin are quite safe," Gandalf continued, "In fact, they are far safer than _you_ are about to be!" he called back, his voice holding a slight hint of mocking in it. Legolas smiled back at Kenzie as he gently took her hand and began walking as well.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli grumbled as he too started again on the path. Kenzie turned back to him with a smirk, "You only say that 'cause he's making fun of you." The dwarf scoffed but did not reply as the company hurried on.

After what seemed like forever, the five finally reached the end of the woods and more importantly, Kenzie thought with a smile, the plentiful sunlight that covered the plains. The three horses that they had left were still there when they walked out of the tree line, grazing in the tall grass that wasn't stained with the foul orc blood.

Kenzie waited beside the others as Gandalf walked forward, staring out into the wide, open plains. She was suddenly shoved forward from her spot. The young witch scoffed and turned around, her frown turning into a smile as Eorl nudged again in the arm. "Hey there you," she whispered, petting the tan horse's nose.

A cool wind swept up around her and the unique whistle that Gandalf used to call Shadowfax filled the air. She smiled and shook her head, wondering how even a wizard could whistle like _that_. Legolas pulled Arod up beside her and watched with her in curiosity as the beautiful white horse galloped towards them, gleaming in the Rohan sun.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," the elf stated thoughtfully. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses," Gandalf replied as the magnificent horse trotted up to the wizard and nodded in respect. Gandalf nodded in return, a small smirk tugging at his lips, "And has been my friend through many dangers," he finished, gently petting the horse and winking affectionately at the animal.

§¤¤§

They rode hard for the rest of the day, the sun beating down on their backs and the wind whipping through their ears and hair. Kenzie hung to Eorl's reins tight, closing her eyes to avoid the stinging of the wind as the companions tore across the plain towards Edoras. She hoped that they would reach the capitol soon; she knew that they were probably still on time with the events that she knew would happen, but she couldn't help but feel that the need for haste was still great.

The sun finally began to set for the fourth time since the young witch had last seen the hobbits and when the plain was completely dark, Gandalf pulled Shadowfax to a halt and slid off the horse easily, gazing out into the twilight that had settled over the open area. "We will rest here for the night," he stated as Aragorn walked up beside him, "You three need to regain your strength."

Kenzie sighed and slid off Eorl, walking him over to the other horses. She wanted to continue on, just as the others did, but she knew that she was about to fall off of her horse from exhaustion and that she wouldn't be any good to the people of Edoras if she rode up half asleep.

They each immediately set about to different tasks. Legolas and Gimli went hunting for wood to start a fire while Aragorn cleared off a place in the tall grass safe enough for the flames. Kenzie began to spread out their packs and blankets, ready to fall onto her own makeshift bed and fall asleep before Aragorn even had a fire going. Once she was finished, she sat back on her heels and looked towards Gandalf, frowning slightly as she stared at his back. The wizard would probably stay that way all night, staring out into the plain and seeing things Kenzie could only imagine.

It was then that Legolas and Gimli returned, dropping their small gathering of sticks onto the ground next to Aragorn. A short time later, a small fire was going and the sounds of crackling wood and Gimli's snores filled the night air. Legolas sat across the fire from Kenzie and she could feel his eyes on her as she laid on her side, her head propped up in her palm and her own gaze trained on the fire.

Aragorn seemed restless as well and stood from his spot, throwing the twig he was playing with into the flames. Kenzie followed him with her eyes as he came to a stop next to Gandalf, who stared out at the glowing red in the far southern sky. The young witch strained her ears, hoping to pick up on the conversation that they were having. But the wizard was whispering and between the dwarf's tumbling snores and the crackling of the fire, she knew it was no use.

She heaved a great sigh as she felt the grass shift behind her. Kenzie inclined her head slightly and saw Legolas position himself behind her carefully. "You should be sleeping, you know," he pointed out softly.

Kenzie bit her lower lip, "Yeah, and so should he," she replied, motioning to Aragorn, "and he's up discussing fate with Gandalf."

"So you know what it is they are saying?" the elf asked curiously. She sighed, her eyes still trained on the wizard and Ranger, "Yes and no. I mean, I don't have it memorized, but I know what the discussion is about."

"Hmmm," he replied thoughtfully, draping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him, "In that case, I would like to restate the fact that you should be sleeping."

Kenzie turned and glared at him for a moment before shaking her head and allowing a small grin to spread across her tired features, "All right, all right. I get the point. I'm going to bed." She settled down next to him, folding her arm underneath her head and casting one last look to Gandalf and Aragorn before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

§¤¤§

It was almost mid day before their horses began to gallop up the incline towards the capitol of Rohan. The clustered houses and the Golden Hall stood out in the pale morning sun, but gave the sense of dread and helplessness.

"Edoras," Gandalf's voice interrupted her thoughts and Kenzie craned her neck to look over at the wizard, "and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown."

The young witch turned her eyes back to the capitol and her face fell in worry. It would be a lift for these people to see their King restored before they went into a battle for the survival of the very world they knew.

"Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf continued, pulling her from her thoughts of the future, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," he warned. With that, he galloped forward, leading the company across the open grass.

Kenzie sighed, coaxing Eorl into a gallop. She had a sinking feeling about what was about to happen in the halls of Théoden. She shook her head quickly, however, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts. She was beginning to become tired of fearing everything that they were close to facing. It was time for the youngest O'Neil to suck it up and move on.

They reached the gates of Edoras quickly, and filed in as the wild wind swept through the capitol quickly. Kenzie rode close behind Legolas and Gimli, gazing around at the forlorn looks of the villagers that were dressed in black, reflecting the mood of the town.

And the mood of the inhabitants of Edoras was easy to decipher. There was death in the air; Kenzie recognized it immediately and found herself longing to hide away from it.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli pointed out and the young witch found herself nodding her head in agreement. The whole hill that the town was situated on was reeking of depression and hopelessness.

The company soon found themselves staring up the stairs of the Golden Hall of the King of Rohan. Gandalf dismounted first, carefully concealing his white robes underneath his grey cloak. Kenzie and Aragorn followed, both instinctively looking around for any signs of possible trouble. Gimli dismounted rather ungracefully from Arod and the young witch actually felt a small smile pull at her lips despite the feeling of the air around them.

"Remember," Gandalf stated in a hushed tone as he turned back to them, "mind your words. These people are suspicious and four strangers at my side coming to speak to the King will not sit well in their minds." With that, the wizard started up the grand flight of stairs that would lead them to the Golden Hall.

Kenzie took a deep breath, "I hate stairs," she whispered, trailing behind the wizard and Aragorn. The young witch kept close behind them as the company ascended the stairs toward the home of the King. Finally, just as she was beginning to lose her breath, the top of the stairs came in sight, along with the figures of several guards standing at the entrance of the hall.

"Ah," Gandalf stated, a smile lighting his face as if he were glad to see them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame," the forward most soldier stated with a frown as he looked at Gandalf, "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

The wizard took a deep breath, turned and nodded to Aragorn and Gimli on his right, and then turned and nodded to Kenzie and Legolas. Kenzie looked to Gandalf, her eyes filled with refusal; she knew that they shouldn't take weapons, but it still didn't sit right with her. Gandalf pursed his lips and nodded again.

The young witch sighed and turned back to glare at the guards as Legolas pulled his bow from his back. The solider taking his arms was almost in awe of the elf as Legolas continued to pull his elvish weapons, ending with his knives. Once the guard placed them aside, he turned to Kenzie, looking at her as if he doubt she could carry any weapons at all.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and pulled her knives from her sides and laid them in the guard's hands. She then reached behind her and pulled the knives from Galadriel. The guard's eyes began to widen somewhat. Kenzie then pulled her pack, which contained her potion ingredients and spells, and handed them away. Then, finally, she pulled her sword from her back and placed it on top of the rest.

The guard, who's eyes were wide as saucers now, gazed down at all of the weapons she had just placed in his arms. The young witch heard Aragorn stifle a chuckle as he, Gimli, and Gandalf started towards the grand door.

Kenzie smiled at the soldier sweetly, "Can never be too prepared," she started, laying a hand on his shoulder and walking past him, following the others. The guard looked to his fellow solider and then to Legolas.

The elf smiled as well and shook his head, following Kenzie. Just before they reached the door, however, the solider who had ordered the removal of their weapons stepped in front of them and looked to Gandalf again. The frown that was set in his face seemed to deepen as he spoke to the wizard, "Your staff," he stated simply, but Kenzie could hear hesitation in his voice.

"Eh? Oh, you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked sincerely.

The guard eyed Gandalf and his face softened as the frown lifted a bit from his features. He then nodded, moving out of the way and motioning for the door to be opened. Gandalf turned to Aragorn and winked as Legolas took the wizard's arm, adding to the story of the 'crippled old wizard'.

Kenzie walked in, next to Aragorn, and noted not only the unique and beautiful carvings of the hall, but also the coldness that seemed to engulf it. Her body wanted to shiver, but she quickly refused the action. She didn't want her weakness shown, even though it was the Dark Shadow that afflicted the hall and its inhabitants and everyone felt it.

She turned her attention to the front of the hall, where a very withered, aged man sat slumped in a throne, his stringy hair flying out around him and his skin dry and wrinkled. Beside him knelt a younger man who had a vile and slimy presence. His skin was a pale white, contrasting his dark hair which looked greasy and unkempt. Kenzie cringed, knowing immediately that the slimy one was Wormtongue; trader to Rohan and spy for Saruman.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey approaches," he whispered, his voice still echoing through out the hall, "He is a herald of woe."

The large doors in which the company entered suddenly slammed shut and they all, save Gandalf, turned and watched the guards lock them. Kenzie looked over and caught Legolas' eyes. She could tell that he felt it too; something wasn't right. Well, Kenzie didn't feel it, she knew it. And she knew that what was about to happen now would bring hope back to Rohan if only for a short time.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf called out as the company neared the throne.

"He is not welcome," Grima whispered into the King's ear again eerily.

Kenzie glared at the ruthless man, wanting nothing more than to march straight up to him and flick her wrists, burning him alive. Wormtongue caught her fiery gaze and glared back ruthlessly. The young witch felt a shiver travel down her spine, but would not back down.

Grima finally turned away as the king spoke. Théoden's voice was scratchy and harsh as well as soft. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" he asked, looking to Grima.

"A just question, my liege," the foul spy replied as he stood, walking down from the throne, "_Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

He stopped just in front of Gandalf and sneered at the older wizard, "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf commanded, "I have not passed through fire and death to brandy crooked words with a witless worm!" The wizard then pulled up his staff and pointed it at Wormtongue menacingly.

Grima shrank back, fear filling his eyes, "His staff!" he cried, wrapping his robe around him tighter in fear. "I _told _you to take the wizard's staff!" he cried louder, backing away more quickly.

Once Gandalf stepped toward the King, Grima's loyal guards swept down on the company from their hiding places among the crowd in the hall. Kenzie jumped forward with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli as the guards tried to reach Gandalf.

Kenzie kicked one solider to the ground and then turned, punching the one behind her as well. She grimaced slightly and shook her wrist, "That was harder than I thought."

As the rest of the company fought to keep the servants of Wormtongue away from Gandalf, the wizard had begun his exorcism of the King. "Théoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows," the wizard said calmly.

Kenzie turned to her right to see Wormtongue crawling away, hoping to escape the reaches of the company of the wizard. She sat her jaw and started toward the spy, refusing to let that happen, but Gimli got to him first. The dwarf rolled Wormtongue over and pressed a foot onto his chest, "I would stay still if I were you," he hissed.

Gandalf looked straight up at the weary king, "Hearken to me," he commanded suddenly.

The King reluctantly looked up to the wizard. Gandalf stretched his hand forward and closed his eyes, "I release you from this spell," he breathed.

All seemed deathly silent and Kenzie could swear that she heard distant thunder boom as the room began to tingle with magic. Gandalf still held out his hand, palm facing the King, and kept his eyes closed tightly, as if deep in thought.

But suddenly, Théoden let loose a drawn out, evil laughter that echoed throughout the hall. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," The King laughed.

Théoden was immersed in laughing as Gandalf set his jaw and then suddenly threw aside his grey robes, revealing his blinding white attire that was hidden beneath. Kenzie winced due to the brightness and turned her head away slightly.

Théoden was also startled by the blinding light and leaned back violently in his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf stated, starting toward the King once again. He pointed his staff at the old King, who squirmed in his throne in very apparent fear. He cried out in pain and it seemed that that cry was heard.

The moment the King cried out, a beautiful maiden, dressed in a flowing white dress appeared in the hall. Her face reflected distress and worry as she suddenly took off toward her King. She was almost to the throne when Aragorn stepped out and took hold of her, pulling her back. The woman looked back at the Ranger in slight anger and wonderment.

"Wait," Aragorn instructed and looked back to the King and Gandalf.

"If I go," The King started, "Théoden dies!"

Kenzie was startled by the way that Théoden's voice had suddenly changed; it was now a sinister sound, deep and resounding in evil.

Gandalf thrusted the staff forward again and the King was pushed against his throne violently. "You did not kill me," Gandalf cried, "You will not kill him!"

The King was struggling greatly, but leaned forward despite the pain, "Rohan is _mine_!" the sinister voice returned.

"Be gone!" Gandalf yelled and gave one swift push with his staff just as the King jumped at the wizard. Théoden was thrown back against his throne again and went limp in the seat. The maiden that had been restrained by Aragorn, shot forward out of the Ranger's grasp and caught Théoden as he started to fall forward from his throne.

As she pushed him back into his seat, all those in the Hall could see how the aged look of the King began fading quickly before them. His pale, stringy hair lengthened and turned to a golden color. His eyes, which had been dull and sunken in his head, brightened and grew wide as they traveled around the Hall before him. The wrinkles that lined his face vanished and his skin began to take color again.

He looked to the woman kneeling in front of him, tears gathered in her eyes, and reached forward, his eyes and forehead crinkling in recognition, "I know your face," he stated softly, "Èowyn?"

She nodded eagerly as his face brightened more and turned towards the wizard standing at the base of his throne. "Gandalf?" he asked uncertainly.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," the wizard replied with a soft smile.

The King's eyes once again began to wonder the Hall and the people standing before him. A look of uncertainty clouded his face and it seemed as though maybe he still didn't know what had happened.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he stated softly as he stood from his seat, still looking unsure of where he was standing. His gaze fell to his own hands which he studied curiously, running the fingers of one hand over the palm of the other.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better _if_ they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

It was then that the commanding guard outside stepped forward with a large, slightly tarnished sword scabbard resting his hands. He moved towards the King cautiously, slowly holding the hilt out to Théoden.

Théoden drew his sword and recognition seemed to dawn on his face. It was as if he had been born again as his eyes grazed over the sword. As he did this action, the King caught sight of Grima cowering next to Gimli and stepped toward the traitor.

But it seemed that Grima, with whatever courage he possessed, tried the last evil trick up his sleeve. He somehow pulled himself free from Gimli's grasp and grabbed hold of Kenzie's wrist. She cried out in surprise as he stood and twisted around behind her.

The young witch went to move forward, but stopped when she felt the cool tinge of steel touch her neck. All of the men stepped forward rapidly to grab him, but stopped when Kenzie winced, the blade becoming tight against her neck. Legolas then instinctively reached for his bow, but cursed under his breath when he realized that it was not there.

Grima laughed wickedly and faced Gandalf, his face taunting the wizard, "I still have a few tricks left, Gandalf. I am no fool, whereas you are. Bringing a woman on a quest such as this? What a burden to have indeed."

He pressed the blade against Kenzie's throat again and she took in a sharp breath. Legolas clenched his jaw and stepped forward, planning on taking hold of the vile creature before any other thought could be made and strangle him with his bare hands.

But Grima turned toward him quickly, his eyes flashing as he pressed the blade harder against Kenzie's flesh. "Stop elf!" he cried, "Do not think that I cannot see you!"

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes bore into the spy's before they flitted over and locked with Kenzie's, his fear unwillingly making itself known in his eyes. He was surprised, however, to not see even a flicker of fear or worry in hers.

"Now, my lady, we are going to proceed towards the door without interruption. You are going to accompany me to Lord Saruman's palace of Orthanc without resistance. Do not think that your companions can protect you now or that you will be able to escape," he stated close to her ear, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Kenzie clenched her teeth, "See, now that's where you're wrong," she answered slowly, "thinking that you're going to just leave and that I need them to protect me."

Suddenly, she gripped his wrist which held the knife and elbowed him hard in the stomach. Grima cried out sharply as she twisted his wrist around, ducked down out of his grasp, and pushed him to the floor. The vile man clutched his wrist in pain and glaring up at the woman in disbelief and fury.

"I was sent here to protect them," she started, picking up the blade from the floor, "Not the other way around."

"Guards!" Théoden's voice echoed viciously through out the hall and the guards of the Golden Hall swarmed on Grima, pulling him up violently. "Remove him from this hall!" The King continued, rage flickering in his eyes.

The guards nodded in understanding and pulled a yelling and kicking Grima towards the large wooden doors that confined them in. Théoden followed closely, the other inhabitants of the hall moving behind him.

Kenzie, however, didn't move from her stance. She took in a shuddering breath as the Golden Hall slowly began to empty behind the renewed King. She stared at the blade as it rested in her hand, the light reflecting off the of cool steel. After some time, her fingers relaxed and stretched out, bending backwards and allowing the blade to slip from her palm to the stones. The knife clattered and the sound rang out through the deserted hall.

Kenzie barely heard a voice outside calling, "Hail, Théoden King!" The young witch sighed and looked up to see the young blonde maiden coming back into the hall, a grim expression in her eyes, but an attempted smile on her beautiful face.

"Lady, I am Èowyn, niece to the King. Please allow me to take you to a room to freshen yourself," she stated almost too quickly as she gently grabbed Kenzie's elbow.

"But, Gandalf, Legolas..." Kenzie started as Èowyn steered her out of the main hall.

"They will be taken care of. You will be able to see them soon," the white maiden answered, still trying to hold her smile. She steered the young witch down a brightly lit corridor with torches placed along the side with flames dancing in the air and lighting the tapestries that lined the walls, telling stories of Rohan's past kings and heroes.

They were about half way down the long hallway when Èowyn slowed and turned to a door on her left. She gently pushed open the heavy wooden door, revealing a bedroom beautifully furnished. A grand bed sat up against the wall to the right waiting for an occupant to slip in between its soft covers and a small table sat against the wall opposite the women, holding a tall mirror and wide, brass basin ready for steaming water. There was a doorway off to the right as well and Kenzie could only assume that it was a washing room.

"There is a large basin in the right room. If you wish for a bath, I will send a maid in to draw the water," Èowyn said, confirming the young witch's thoughts.

Kenzie sighed and nodded, stepping into the room and reaching back for her pack only to remember that she had given it to the guards outside. She turned back to Èowyn quickly, "Oh, could you please..."

Èowyn nodded and smiled softly again, "I'll have the maid bring you your things as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for the ceremony."

Kenzie's brow crinkled, "Ceremony?" she asked. She didn't remember a ceremony...

Èowyn's face fell immediately as she nodded, "My cousin passed last night. His funeral will start as the sun begins to set."

The young witch's face fell as well, "I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Èowyn quickly shook her head, "Oh no, you and your companions have already done so much for us."

"Please," Kenzie started, taking a step back towards the young woman, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love and it's hard. I'd like to give you whatever help I can."

The young witch hoped that Èowyn would take her up on her offer; she could tell that the maiden was suffering and Kenzie's heart ached for her. Èowyn gripped the door until her knuckles turned white as she seemed to be thinking about Kenzie's offer.

After a few moments, Èowyn looked back up to the young witch and smiled softly, "There is something that I wish to ask of you."

§¤¤§

A violent, cold wind swept up through the main road of Edoras as its people lined the path, looking towards the Golden Hall for their King and fallen prince. The procession, led by the soldiers carrying Théodred's body on a bier made of shield and spears, crept down the road through the mourning crowd.

Kenzie could hear the tearful cries of the women grow louder as the funeral procession came nearer and nearer to her spot. The young witch looked over to her side at Èowyn, who stood tall and unmoving in her black dress. The last rays of the sun sparkled on her small golden circlet and her face was a trembling mask of strength and grief.

The young witch looked to the path as the crunch of armor and cries of women grew louder than ever. Legolas met her gaze and tried to convey a comforting look to her. Kenzie smiled softly, but it immediately disappeared as the soldiers carrying Théodred's body stopped just in front of the tomb and slowly began to pass the bier on to the women lined before Kenzie and Èowyn. The women gently took their Prince and began to pass him down towards the entrance of the tomb covered in Simbelmyne, the delicate flower that covered all of the tombs of the royal family of Rohan.

Èowyn began to shake like a leaf in the rough wind and Kenzie did the only thing that came into her mind; she reached down and grasped the maiden's hand in her own and squeezed reassuringly as Èowyn's voice pierced through the tearing breeze.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended," she sang, her voice ringing in the wind and her hand gripping onto Kenzie's, "Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde."

Kenzie looked down to the ground, clenching her teeth in an effort to keep up her front. It was proving to be incredibly difficult as Èowyn's lament continued however. The young witch mouthed the words as best as she knew how, Èowyn had tried to teach her as quickly as possible, and her eyes shifted upward as the bier past in front of her, Èowyn's voice continuing .

"Pæt he ma no wære, þurh niedig rest."

Kenzie's mouth seem to move of its own accord as her eyes lingered on the dead face of Théodred. His skin was pale and a tint of blue clung to his lifeless lips. His closed eyes were surrounded by dark rings, the last bit of color on his face and his white hands held the royal flower that was as pale as his skin.

"And mægen deorost," Èowyn finished, her voice almost breaking, but holding on. Théodred's body disappeared into the darkness of his tomb and Èowyn once again began the lament as she continued to sway in the forceful wind.

The maids and soldiers carrying the body into the tomb finally emerged and Kenzie felt Èowyn's grip on her hand tighten and her voice grow even louder as the soldiers began to gradually pull the stone door close. The scraping sound of the stone rang in Kenzie's ears, along with the last notes of the lament, and the young witch turned her eyes away just as the door was pulled to and sealed shut.

§¤¤§

Kenzie stretched her neck, studying her skin in the mirror that hung on the wall over the small decorated table in her room. She grimaced as she touched the red scratch that had appeared on her skin where the knife had been held. That slimly little bastard had been lucky he didn't draw blood or she really would have knocked him out.

She heard a creak behind her and her eyes darted up from her neck to behind her, seeing Legolas approaching her carefully. "You should really knock or something," she stated, letting out a breath and returning to her attention to her neck.

"I did not know if you were alone or not," he answered.

Kenzie smiled, "That's why you knock, you goof."

"I wanted to check first. If you were in company, I was going to come again later," Legolas said, stopping directly behind her.

"Did you not want anyone to know you were here?" she asked, looking at him in the glass and raising a questioning eyebrow.

"No," he answered quickly and then sighed, "In a way, yes."

She looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"Well, the people here are already suspicious...of elves more it would seem. I just didn't want anyone becoming too suspicious about an elven warrior being in a maiden's room and all..." he trailed off, looking away from the glass and avoiding her eyes.

Kenzie didn't know whether to smile or frown; she might have done something of the two. He was being really...different. His voice seemed unsure and that was strange because Legolas was always sure of what he was doing. And he also acted...sorta antsy it seemed.

Finally, after looking at him in the silence, she laughed. It wasn't a grand, vociferous laugh; in fact it was more of a giggle. Legolas looked back up into the looking glass at her with one of those classic confused Legolas looks. This just made Kenzie giggle more. The elf then seemed to smirk and glare at the same time, which was even more funny than the confused look.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked.

"Maybe," Kenzie replied, her laughing dying down as she dipped her rag in the water.

He eyed her suspiciously and she shook her head as she looked down at a basin of water on the table, pulling the rag out and wringing the water from it. She heard Legolas take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you all right?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I think I'll live," she replied, still looking down at the basin.

"You should let me take a look at it," he stated.

Kenzie sighed, not really wanting him to worry about a little scratch from a knife. But it seemed to be what was on his mind and if it would relax him she might as well give in. She let the rag she had fall back into the water and turned.

"Go ahead," she replied, resting her palms on the table and arching her neck to allow him a look.

Legolas looked at her and then stepped forward. He gently turned her head a little more with one hand and traced the fingers of the other over the red scratch. Kenzie suddenly felt goosebumps appear on her arms and she drew in a deep breath to keep herself from jumping on him. That picture caused her to smile.

"You are right," he stated softly, still looking over the injury.

"About...?" she asked, his statement brining her attention back to reality.

Legolas smirked, "You'll live."

Kenzie laughed, "Well, that's a comforting thought."

He cupped her face with both of his hands and brought her face down to meet his, "It is," he agreed. He stroked the side of her face with his thumbs as he looked into her eyes.

"I should have killed him for doing that," he whispered.

She shook her head slightly, "No. Grima was not meant to die by your hands this day."

"But,"

"Legolas, I'm fine," she started, pulling his hands down and intertwining their fingers together, "that's all that matters, right?"

His eyes darted away from hers, "I suppose you are right."

"Again," she stated.

He looked back to her and she smiled. He returned the smile as the room became silent. Kenzie felt him lean in closer to her and press his lips onto hers; his kiss was soft, yet commanding at the same time. She kissed him back with the same want and forcefulness he had her. Kenzie removed one of her hands from the table and reached up, slipping her fingers into his hair. Legolas kept one hand on her face and snaked the other around her waist as he leaned against her more. Kenzie felt herself being pushed against the table more and wrapped her other arm around his neck for support as the kiss ensued.

But it seemed that no one wanted them to have their moment together. Just as the kiss was deepening, a loud resounding knock echoed through out the room. Kenzie tore her lips from Legolas, but this didn't seem to stop him. Missing her lips, he traveled down her jaw and then down to her neck, gently kissing the skin around her scratch. Kenzie bit her lower lip, contemplating whether she should answer or say nothing. The knock came again, suggesting that the messenger was very persistent.

"Ignore it," Legolas mumbled against her neck.

Kenzie wrapped her arms around him and happily obeyed. But the messenger would not rest.

"Lady Kenzie?" a female voice asked as she knocked again.

The young witch reluctantly pulled away from the elf's wandering lips and stood up straight. "Yes?" she asked.

"Lord Aragorn asked me to find you and tell you dinner was served and waiting," the woman answered.

"Thank you. Please inform the Lord that I will join him shortly," Kenzie called and then looked back to Legolas.

Not giving her a chance to say a word, he leaned in again, capturing her lips with his.

"Legolas," she got out between a kiss.

"Yes?"

"Not that I'm," she started, "not enjoying this..."

With the way he kept kissing her, there was no way she would finish her sentence, much a less get to the dinning hall.

Legolas slowly pulled away and looked at her, "What is it?"

"We should really get to the dinning hall," she replied timidly, not moving from her stance.

He nodded slowly and looked away, "You're right. I am sorry."

Kenzie smiled and turned his face back toward her, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

She leaned forward and gave him short, sweet kiss, "I'm just really hungry. I'm not an elf, remember? I need food as much as I need sleep."

He laughed slightly and she was glad that he no longer felt embarrassed about his forwardness.

She intertwined her fingers with one of his hands, pulling him towards the door. "Come on," she started, "if we don't hurry, Gimli will have eaten everything."


	4. Chapter 3

¤Looks around sheepishly¤

Yeah, I know. I'm pretty much awful. I can't believe that it took me four months to write out this chapter, but alas, it did. There has been so much going on (mostly Harry Potter) and my LordoftheRings!Muse just went soul searching, and forgot to tell me about it. Grant it, I was a little occupied by my Harry Potter!Muse, but that's not an excuse.

Anywho, I'm back! And I bring with me a decent sized chapter. It's a lot of conversation though. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure that the chapters after this are full of action and fighting and snogging and all that lot, so never fear!

Once again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but since my LordoftheRings!Muse has returned, I hope to be a _bit_ quicker with my updates.

Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy!

-¤original-creativity¤-

* * *

§¤-Chapter 3: Decisions and Revelations-¤§ 

The dinning hall, it seemed, was only the front hall where the companions had first entered transformed into a dinning area by long tables placed out so that the royal family and those of the court could eat. It didn't matter to Kenzie how it looked, however, as long as it had food. Her stomach growled in agreement and she notice Legolas beside her, shaking his head.

She smirked at him and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and gently seating herself beside Aragorn at one of the tables. The young witch bit her lower lip, eyeing the selection of food, and then carefully began to fill her plate.

As she filled her cup, Èowyn shook out a blanket, rustling dust in the fire lit air, and placed it around the shoulders of a young girl sitting at another table off to the King's left. "They had no warning," she began and Kenzie cringed a bit, hating the fact that she and Legolas had missed the beginning of the conversation, but paid it no never mind.

"They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving across the Westfold, burning as they go—rick, cot and tree," Èowyn finished, glancing up at her uncle pleadingly as if hoping that her distress would convince him of the horrors that were occurring.

The look on Théoden's face, that of a stricken man with few choices to save his people from the chaos ensuing in his lands, showed that he knew only too well what horrors she feared. He pinched the bridge of his nose and drew in a deep breath as his mind tumbled with what had happened during his long possession.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf told him gently, "All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron."

A brief moment passed before the wizard continued, "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," he reached forward and grasped the arm of Théoden's seat, his voice quieting somewhat, "You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn interjected, hoping to help Gandalf convince the King further, "Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Théoden sighed heavily, standing from his seat and pacing as if lost, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Èomer cannot help us."

Kenzie slowly chewed on her food, following the King with her eyes. The lost look upon his face seemed to deepen as he walked back and forth. And yet there was still a determined and unmoving appearance in his face. In that moment, the young witch realized, he had finalized his decision and would not be moved.

Théoden looked to Gandalf as the wizard stood from his seat and moved down the stairs. "I know what it is you want of me," the King stated back commandingly to Gandalf, "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed, "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden turned sharply, fixing a harsh glare upon the Ranger, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"We are only here to help," Kenzie spoke up sharply, not able to keep herself quiet. The King fixed his hardened gaze upon her as she kept her head high, "This is not a war against Rohan alone; it is a war against all kinds of Middle Earth."

"That may be, dear lady," Théoden answered, his voice still hard, "But as King of Rohan, my first and only concern is my people and the lands which we call home."

Her anger boiled slightly. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should let it alone; the people of Rohan were _suppose _to make their stand at Helm's Deep. But the fact that Théoden was too arrogant to see the whole picture of the threat Saruman _and_ Sauron were posing to the whole of Middle Earth made her mouth open to retaliate the King again. Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder, however, stopping her from speaking. The young witch looked to him and slowly allowed the voice of reason sounding in her mind to once again take over. She nodded her surrender; obviously there was going to be no making him understand the grand scale of what was going on until long after this conversation. Gimli belched, stirring the silence that came upon the hall as Kenzie went back to her food, shaking her head.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked gently, not risking a heated argument between his company and the King.

Théoden sighed heavily once more, possibly in an attempt to rid himself of as much stress and fear as he could in one breath. His gaze washed over the Hall, lingering on Èowyn for a brief moment before resting on Gandalf. "I will take my people to Helm's Deep. There we shall weather this threat as we would weather a storm," he stated, turning to his soldiers standing towards the side.

"Hama, when the sun rises tomorrow, inform the people that we will leave for the fortress as quickly as possible. Only necessities will be needed for it will be a hard journey," he ordered quietly as Hama nodded his understanding.

Théoden turned back to Kenzie and the others, nodding civilly, "Your help is greatly appreciated and welcomed. I thank you for what you have done for us thus far and will gladly welcome your presence on the journey to Helm's Deep. Now I bid you good night and a pleasant sleep."

With that, the King turned and left the Golden Hall, leaving the company behind to their food and thoughts. Kenzie sighed before taking a large drink of the wine that sat in front of her and looked over at Aragorn as she broke off a piece of bread.

"We did our best," the Ranger stated, "we must trust fate now."

"That we will," Gandalf answered, heaving a great sigh of his own, "I shall bid you good night as well and hope you will soon do the same. Théoden is right; the journey will be hard and all strength will be needed."

After he had gone, the four companions became silent, eyes darting to one another as the fire crackled behind them. Kenzie moved first, pushing her food back and standing from her seat. "I have to call my sisters. Saruman is not the only one we still need to worry about," she stated.

"You talk of the demon?" Gimli asked, "He was not destroyed?"

Kenzie shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. His power, for some reason, is stronger than my sisters and I anticipated. We'll have to back track and rethink our stance."

"Do you think he'll strike again?" Aragorn asked, a nervous hint tainting his voice as he obviously tried not to concern himself with the demon.

"I wish I knew. He underestimated my power in the same way I did him; when he fled Amon Hen, he was wounded badly. I would like to hope that he would wait, heal himself a bit, but it will be wise to think that an attack will come at the first opportunity," she replied, fixing him with the best stare that she could, "So that means _you_ have to be extra careful. Taking the form of an orc or Urk might not be his next choice, so you don't need to push your luck."

"We shall all keep watch of anything strange," Legolas spoke, placing a hand on the small of her back as he came up behind her, "Now that we all are more familiar with him and are certain that Aragorn is his goal, he might be easier to spot."

"Possibly," Kenzie mused, wishing it were that easy, "Well, I'm off to talk to Katlin and Kennedy and then to bed. I will see you boys in the morning."

With that, she quickly kissed Legolas and then headed out of the hall and towards her room. Once she had closed the door and safely bolted it, she took a deep breath and looked up. "Brian, you can bring Katlin and Kennedy now," she stated.

A good thirty seconds went past before a mass group of pale blue and white swirling lights filled the room and quickly formed into a man and two women; Kenzie's Whitelighter, Brian, and her older sisters, Katlin and Kennedy.

"Good Lord, it is good to see you!" Kennedy said brightly, rushing forward and enveloping the youngest O'Neil in a tight hug.

Kenzie laughed and squeezed back, "It's wonderful to see you too."

"You're looking a little cheerier than when we last spoke," Katlin stated, gently hugging Kenzie.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean things are cheerier here in Middle Earth," Kenzie pointed out, her face turning serious as she pulled back, "Did Brian tell you what happened at Amon Hen?"

"He was sketchy, but then again he didn't know much," Katlin replied, "He did say that you need a Power of Three spell. Why didn't you use the spell we found in the Book of Shadows? And why are you here and not with Frodo?"

"I did use the spell," Kenzie started, exasperated as she plopped down onto her bed, "It didn't work; he didn't even flinch. And as for Frodo, he wasn't my Innocent. Aragorn is."

"But Katlin's premonition," Brian started.

"Was centered around Aragorn. We just assumed that he was in the Changer's way and that the demon was going to kill him to get to Frodo. In reality, the Changer was hired to take out Aragorn, the hope of Men. We misinterpreted the premonition just as Gandalf did with his information from Saruman," Kenzie replied.

Katlin nodded slowly, "That makes sense. Without Aragorn, Rohan and Gondor won't unite to strike out against Mordor and therefore leave the way for Frodo blocked by Sauron's watchful eye."

"Exactly," Kenzie stated, "and I almost realized it too late."

Kennedy's brow furrowed as she crossed her arms, "So now that we've got your Innocents straightened out, let's get back to the big problem; why would the spell in the Book not work?"

"Maybe he's stronger," Brian suggested.

"You mean he's stronger because he's in Middle Earth?" Kennedy asked, "That doesn't work either; Kenzie's not any stronger, are you?" she finished, looking to Kenzie.

The youngest witch shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"That's not what I mean, though," Brian stated, "What if he acquired more powers?"

"You think Saruman somehow made the Changer more powerful?" Kenzie asked, crinkling an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, that could be a possibility, but what if he stole them from another witch before he came here? We all know that when a demon kills a witch and assumes her powers that the demon becomes stronger," the Whitelighter replied.

Katlin sighed, "Well, whatever he did, it made him strong enough for a Power of Three spell. What's happening in the story now?"

"We're heading to Helm's Deep tomorrow. In four days, we'll be surrounded by ten thousand orcs," Kenzie replied.

"Do you have any idea when the Changer will show himself again?" Katlin inquired.

Kenzie shook her head, "No idea what so ever, which makes it even more dangerous. I have a feeling he'll wait again, however. I blew his entire hand off that day and I think he'll take his time to heal, using the time to try to make me worry. In any case, I've told Aragorn to be more careful, but I doubt if that'll help anything."

Kennedy nodded, "Yeah, I agree. You guys are just going to have to keep your eyes open."

"How are things at home?" Kenzie asked, her voice hopeful that her sisters weren't dealing with anything too serious in her absence.

"The usual," Brian answered, "but nothing that requires the Power of Three. At least not yet."

Kenzie nodded and looked to her sisters, "And how are you doing without fire power?"

"We have potions and such," Katlin started, "I mean, it's just like the beginning before your powers evolved. We just have to think on our feet sometimes."

"In other words, we miss it and wish that one of us had it," Kennedy stated with a lopsided smile.

Kenzie returned the smile, "Well, I won't say that I don't miss you guys and your powers as well. I mean, if I could have premonitions, then I might know when the Changer will show his face again and since I know the story a little better, I would have a better idea of what might happen and where."

Katlin pursed her lips and cocked her head as if deep in thought. Kennedy and Kenzie eyed their older sister in curiosity. "What are you thinking about?" Kennedy asked.

"A spell. Kennedy, can you orb back home and get the Book?" Katlin asked.

Kennedy's eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah sure."

With that, she disappeared in the swirling blue lights. "What spell are you thinking of? Something for the Changer?" Kenzie asked as Katlin moved over and sat down beside her.

"No, a spell for us," Katlin replied.

After a moment, Kennedy reappeared in the middle of the room, the large, leather-bound Book of Shadows clutched in her hands. "I'm confused," she stated as she walked towards the other two witches, "I thought that we needed a Power of Three spell for the Changer."

"We do," Katlin answered as she began to flip through the Book, quickly scanning over the spells, "But Kenzie gave me an idea."

"An idea about...?" Brian asked, just as confused.

"About our powers. Things would be easier for us if we had Kenzie's freeze and fire powers and things would be easier for Kenzie if she had a heads up about what was going to happen. Here it is," Katlin stopped flipping and the two younger witches leaned over her shoulders.

"Sharing powers?" Kenzie asked, her eyes widening, "You seriously want to share powers?"

Brian shook his head, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Kennedy asked, "It works both ways. We'll have everything we usually have, without the strength of the Power of Three and the sister of course."

"We'll have to be careful, though," Katlin started, "We've never done anything like this before, so we'll have to test it out and make sure that we still have our original powers. If not, it'll defeat the whole purpose."

With that, Kennedy, Katlin, and Brian looked over at Kenzie. The looks on their faces were asking if she was up to it. Kenzie sighed and nodded, "All right, let's do it then."

"Ok," Katlin started, handing the Book over to Kennedy to hold as she and Kenzie stood and laced their hands together, "Three times, as always."

Kenzie nodded and they both looked to the spell and began to read:

"_What's mine is yours  
__What's yours is mine,  
__Let our powers cross the line.  
__I offer up my gift to share  
__Share the powers through the air."_

This the two O'Neil sisters repeated two more times. Half way through the last chant, a soft glow began to engulf the two and then disappeared as the spell ended. Kenzie felt a strange tingle shoot through her entire body and she closed her eyes, waiting until the shivers subsided before she opened them again.

"Do you feel any different?" Kennedy asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Just tingly," Katlin replied, shaking out her hands, "You?" she looked to Kenzie.

"The same. Should we test it?" Kenzie asked.

"Yeah, make sure that it worked," Katlin replied and looked around. After a moment, she walked over to the small table holding the looking glass Kenzie was using earlier. She picked up a small brush lying innocently on the table top and threw it at Kenzie as hard as she could.

The youngest O'Neil jerked her hands automatically, letting out a sigh a relief when the brush jerked to a frozen stop in the air.

"Well, that answers that question," Brian stated.

Kenzie walked forward and pulled the brush from mid air and looked to Katlin. "Ok, now we see if it really does what we want," Katlin stated, raising her hands and taking a deep breath.

Kenzie smiled, "Remember, you _jerk_ your hands. Don't flick them or you'll blow something up."

"Thanks, I'm so confident now," Katlin replied, rolling her eyes.

Kennedy and Kenzie chuckled as Kenzie gently tossed the brush towards her older sister. Even though she was confident that Katlin could do it, she was still fearful that maybe the spell didn't work. If it hadn't, throwing an object as hard as she could wasn't the smartest thing.

When the brush was half-way to her, Katlin jerked her hands and closed her eyes as she turned her head away slightly. The brush slowly came to a stop in mid-air, hanging above the floor. Kenzie smiled and looked to Kennedy, who seemed to be excited that they would once again have fire power.

"I didn't hear it fall," Katlin stated, prying one eye open to take a look, "Hey, I did it."

"Brava, dear sister," Kennedy clapped and hugged Kenzie, "Oh, I'm so excited now! You should see the kitchen, Kenzie. We haven't been able to see the counter in ages! All the potion ingredients covering everything, it's been so annoying."

Kenzie chuckled as Kennedy pulled away, "Are we just going to chance it with the fire and premonition powers?" She was hoping that they would say no, but she really couldn't think of any way to test the fire power without causing trouble and she was drawling a blank with the premonitions.

"I think that if I got the freezing power, then I got the fire power too. As for the premonitions, I wish there was a way, but we could be here for hours," Katlin pointed out.

Brian crossed his arms, "Since Katlin's already pulled off Kenzie's powers, it might be safe to say that Katlin's premonitions transferred as well."

Kenzie sighed, crossing her arms as well, "I just wish that we were for sure."

"We'll just have to chance it," Katlin replied, sighing too, "Well, we better get going. We'll get on that Power of Three spell as quick as we can, and get back to you. We'll then have to come up with a plan to use it when the time comes, hopefully not while you are at Helm's Deep, even though it would be like him to attack then."

The youngest witch nodded, "That's what I thought. I'll try to get a premonition to be sure. Anything else?"

Katlin pursed her lips tightly and looked over to Kennedy, who bit her lower lip and nodded. Kenzie crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Just as she was about to inquire what it was that was bugging them, Katlin turned to Brian and smiled sweetly.

"You can go ahead back," she told him, "Kennedy and I would like to talk to Kenzie a bit, alone."

Brian nodded, "All right," he then smiled brightly at Kenzie, "It was good seeing you; remember to be careful yourself, okay?"

Kenzie smiled back, "Of course." And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

Turning and casting a completely confused look at her sisters, Kenzie shook her head, "All right, what is this all about?"

Kennedy smiled, "We want to know what's going on with Legolas, or if anything has happened at all."

Kenzie's eyes widened and she laughed a little, "What has Grams told you? 'Cause I can tell you've heard something and the _only_ person who knows anything is Grams because _she_ is the one who hounded the Elders to send Mom to talk to me in the first place."

Kennedy and Katlin feigned expressions of surprise, but when Kenzie quirked her eyebrows, daring them to challenge her, the three sisters erupted into giggles as they moved over to the bed and sat down together.

"Spill, now!" Kennedy commanded, pulling one leg underneath her and giving her younger sister a bright, enthusiastic look.

Kenzie smiled back just as brightly and turned her gaze down to the covers, biting her lower lip self-consciously, "What can I say? I'm in love with him," she stated quietly, not able to look up at either one of them.

"We had a feeling that was going to happen," Katlin stated knowingly, smirking widely at her.

Kenzie shook her head and smiled, "Yeah; I'll never forget the conversation that morning after the Council. In _French_, in front of _everyone_. That wasn't very nice, by the way."

"Just sisterly concern," Kennedy replied, "So, have you told him? Has he dropped any hints about what he might feel?"

Hearing the last question, Kenzie threw her head back and laughed loudly, holding her sides as she tried to regain her composure. She almost blurted out, "Yeah, a big anvil-sized hint," but she stopped herself and pursed her lips.

"Yes, I've told him," she started slowly.

"And?" Katlin pressed, both her and Kennedy leaning closely to the youngest O'Neil and looking on enthusiastically.

"You two are ridiculous, I swear," Kenzie stated, laughing softly. She then took a deep breath and looked between the two, "He told me he loved me too."

"Oh that's fantastic!" Kennedy exclaimed, gripping her younger sister in a tight hug, "Our little sister has finally fallen in love!"

Kenzie shot a laughing smile at Katlin, who shook her head in a response to Kennedy's action. The oldest witch was about to offer her own reply when there was a soft, but clear knock on the door. "Speaking of said elf," Katlin stated instead, the three witches standing from their spots.

"Well, be careful and all that lot. And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kennedy said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Kenzie laughed and hugged her, "Don't be stupid. And watch Katlin, she might be a little unstable with those powers for a while."

"Hey now, you're suppose to be giving me support," Katlin stated as Kenzie turned to her and hugged her as well.

"Just call it sisterly concern," Kenzie stated back with a wide smile. She started to pull back as the knock sounded on the door again, louder this time, but Katlin held her tight.

"We'll have to have a very serious discussion about you and Legolas soon, okay?" she whispered, the serious of her voice causing Kenzie to fear the conversation that her older sister spoke of.

"Okay," Kenzie whispered back, the knock echoing in the room again.

Katlin quickly pulled away then, and went to stand next to Kennedy. They both smiled brightly at their younger sister before grabbing each other's hand and orbing out of the room and back to San Francisco. Sighing loudly, Kenzie turned and went to the door as she placed a slight smile on her face for Legolas. Her smile quickly changed to a look of surprise when she saw who stood outside.

"Gandalf?" she asked, crinkling her eyebrows, "I didn't except you to be knocking on my door."

The wizened wizard smiled softly, "Yes, I know. I hope I didn't interrupt anything; I felt a magical pulse and wanted to investigate. You were the first source that came to mind, as it were."

The young witch opened the door and stepped to the side, inviting him in, "Well, you were right. My sisters were just here and we performed a little spell."

"Oh? May I inquire the nature of the spell?" he questioned.

Kenzie smiled and nodded, "We did a sharing spell; Katlin and I are now sharing powers. She and Kennedy wanted the fire power that I have and Katlin thought I could probably use the premonitions."

Gandalf turned and looked at her, a surprised and interested look upon his face, "So you will now be able to see the future?"

"Well, in a sense, yes; I will be able to see what might happen in the future unless it is changed," she replied with a shrug, "Nothing really big."

"Hmmm," the wizard pondered, almost to himself.

After a moment of silence, Kenzie wondered if he had slipped so deep in thought that he had forgotten that she was standing there. She opened her mouth to stir him out of his pause, but he turned to her and smiled grimly and she crinkled her brow, puzzled by the sudden change. "What is it?" she asked.

Gandalf sighed heavily, "I heard whisperings while I was lingering in Fangorn, rumors of a new plan brewing in Isengard. I feel that it is very important that I share this with you."

Her eyes widened, "A new plan for what?" she asked softly, almost terrified to hear the answer.

"The demon that was summoned by Saruman is not totally under control. He rarely reveals his plans, but when he does, they are time consuming and waste too much time for Saruman's liking," Gandalf started, sweeping his cloak around him and turning his face from her, "The blow that you dealt to him at the battle of Amon Hen was startling and devastating. The demon now fears you as Saruman and Sauron fear Aragorn."

"So what has happened to make you worry, Gandalf? This demon is too arrogant to abandon his job just because he's starting to fear for his life and I am almost certain that he will bide his time before he shows up again. Probably concoct an elaborate plan to not only kill Aragorn, but kill me as well," Kenzie replied, the fear in her stomach starting to die down. She was use to demons coming up with more vicious plans to first kill her Innocent and then her as revenge.

"You are more right than you know," the wizard replied, glancing back at the young witch and answering in a tone that made her fear stir again nervously.

"Well, my sisters are writing a Power of Three spell as quickly as possible. We all think that he'll come after Aragorn quickly, so we are making sure that we are prepared when he does," she told him evenly, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. There was something about the wizard's manner that kept her mind reeling with an uneasiness.

Gandalf turned completely this time, fixing a hard stare upon her, "It is not Aragorn that the demon will strike against first," he responded softly, "It is you, Kenzie."

"What?" Kenzie asked, her voice raising and her brow crinkling, "But that doesn't make sense. Yeah, I can see him coming after me in revenge, but only after he does his task first. That's the way demons are, they are very task-oriented."

Gandalf shook his head, "He and Saruman have a plan of attack. What it is, I know not. But I do know that it is you they are targeting now and once you are gone, they will once again focus upon Aragorn."

The young witch fell to her bed, disbelief clouding her face. This changed..._everything_! It wasn't just about Aragorn anymore, it was about her too and that wasn't the way it was suppose to be. She was suppose to protect the Innocent, not worry about her own well being.

"I am only warning you, Kenzie, to keep your eyes open not only for Aragorn, but for yourself as well," the older wizard broke into her thoughts. Kenzie looked up from the floor and meet his gaze. "Your task is now not so simple and you must make yourself ready for this new challenge," he continued softly, obviously hoping to instill comfort in her.

The young witch took a deep breath and nodded. In reality, it wasn't something of a surprise to her; there was always that upper level demon that wanted to kill off the Charmed Ones and take over the Underworld and eventually everything else. The only difference this time was that her sisters weren't there to stand beside her.

"I will leave tomorrow to search for Èomer's party, this you know," the wizard started again, moving to the door, "Do not let this new revelation trouble you so, child. You are strong and intelligent; this demon will not be able to catch you off guard so easily."

Kenzie looked up to him and smiled softly, "Thank you, Gandalf. I appreciate your words of confidence."

He smiled back and opened the door, "I bid you good night, then."

"Good night," she responded as the door clicked softly behind him. She then let out a heavy sigh and bent forward, her head falling in her hands. Gandalf's revelation _had_ changed everything, whether he wanted it to seem so or not.

Worrying about Aragorn was enough, with his sudden urges to leap into the middle of battles and kill as many orcs as possible and spare others time to get away. Worrying about herself on top of _that_ would make the battle at Helm's Deep even more perilous than she had ever thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, so life...got a little out of control. It's been, what, almost six months? Well, I really have nothing to say other than I am so sorry that I took so long. I had a lot of stuff, good and bad, going on in my life while I was writing this chapter. I think I took a lot of stuff out on this chapter too. You'll see that as you read. I guess I decided, "Hey, I'm having more sucky times than good, so Kenzie should too."

All in all, it's a depressing, moody kinda chapter. Haven't really written one like it...in a while. So, here ya go! I'll try to be quicker, I promise. But know, without a doubt, that I will _never_ quit writing on this story, so no worries.

By the by, this story is offically a year old! Yay! LoL. Yep, on Jan. 3, this thing turned one year...awwww. Okay, so, on with the story!

* * *

§¤-Chapter 4: Uncertain Outcomes-¤§

There is an old saying that claims "The pathway to Hell is paved with good intentions." Grams used the phrase often when Kenzie was little, especially when she and her sisters did something that went out of control. Telling Grams that you had good intentions triggered the sweeping wave of lectures which engulfed you, and anyone around you, and carried you away to the Land of Shame and Guilt. And when the wave of lectures sat you down on solid ground, it was with that last, ever repeated statement that it swept back into the sea of your mind.

"Girls, the pathway to Hell is _always_ paved with good intentions."

And Kenzie was quickly finding that, on this particular day, Grams was more right than ever.

After Gandalf had left her the night before, sleep wouldn't come easy to Kenzie. Her good intention of waking early, hopefully at dawn, rested and ready to help with the preparation of leaving easily went down the drain. When she finally awoke, stretching lazily as if she had no care in the world, it hit her quite suddenly that the sun was already above the horizon.

"Shit," she groaned out, quickly sitting up and kicking off her covers as fast as she could.

Then, without tripping or causing bodily harm to herself, she rolled out of bed and hastily dressed herself. She threw her belongings back into her pack and quickly scanned the room as she fastened her sword upon her back. Once she was sure that she was ready, she threw her pack on, grabbed up her knives, and dashed out of her room, cursing under her breath.

Kenzie turned down the hall, tightening her knives around her waist before reaching back to braid her messy curls. She turned another corner towards the front hall when she hit a solid body, who reached out and took hold of her elbows to steady her.

She looked up and sighed as Legolas attempted a smile, "Thanks for letting me sleep in," she stated, her voice laced with annoyance as she continued towards the hall.

"We all thought that you needed the sleep, Ai'er. We were only thinking of what was best. I was going to try to let Aragorn sleep more as well, but that seems to be impossible," Legolas replied, following her swiftly and ignoring the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, well a lot of things are happening today and I would like to be awake for all of them," she grumbled, continuing on quickly.

The elf's brow crinkled in confusion and he reached out, taking hold of her elbow gently and pulling her back to him. "What is troubling you?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," Kenzie replied harshly, pulling away from him.

But Legolas' grip held and he dragged her back, pinning her against the wall, "You should know by now that you cannot lie very well to me," he replied softly, his eyes traveling over her face in concern.

Kenzie pulled against his grip again, "Legolas, not today, okay? I'm not in the mood."

"Kenzie," he replied sternly, not loosening his grip and keeping her against the cold stones.

She looked up and met his gaze, holding him in a glare for a moment. When it seemed for certain that he was not backing down, she sighed in defeat, "Gandalf came to my room last night."

"For what purpose?" he asked, the confusion in his features deepening.

She gulped and pursed her lips, pulling her eyes down to the floor, "He said that he has heard that Saruman and the Changer have a new plan."

The crease in his brow furrowed even more, "A new plan for what?"

"A new plan to kil..." she started, but at that moment Aragorn rounded the corner and smiled tiredly at them.

"Come, Gandalf is leaving and wishes to speak to all of us," the Ranger stated, clasping Legolas on the shoulder before turning back towards the hall.

Kenzie looked up at Legolas and sighed, her eyes conveying to him that she was sorry, but revealing the secrets of her and Gandalf's discussion would have to wait. She slipped from between Legolas and the wall swiftly, following Aragorn as he lead them on. As the young witch followed, she thought about how she would need to tell Legolas, and the others, of Saruman's new plan and how she had every intention of doing so.

'Here's hoping it doesn't go out the window like every other good intention I've had for this morning," she thought as they reached Gandalf and Gimli, who stood just outside the Great Hall waiting.

"Is everything all right?" Gandalf asked, glancing purposely at Kenzie. The young witch held his gaze and nodded, hoping that he wouldn't see right through her and tell why she was having a bad morning.

He obviously took the bait, rather reluctantly she thought, and started making his way towards the stables. Kenzie waited until Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas had followed suit before she started down the stairs. She dodged frantic soldiers racing towards the Golden Hall and flustered villagers as they walked along. There were cries and yells thrown into the frantic air hovering in the city; asking a son to grab a blanket or a wife to gather a child's clothing.

Kenzie barely caught a glimpse of Hama as she and the companions neared the stables. His voice rose over the others as he once again explained to the people what was going to happen and advised them on what to pack. She watched with distant eyes as children scurried back into their houses, her thoughts on home suddenly and how she sympathized with the villagers of Rohan.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli cried, shaking his head as he followed behind Aragorn, "Who will defend them if not their king?"

The young witch silently agreed as they weaved around two soldiers and entered the chaotic stables. She knew that Helm's Deep was of great importance being the pre-battle to the final stand against Sauron, but the knowledge of all the killing and violence tumbled uneasily in her stomach.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn replied quietly, though by his voice, Kenzie could tell that he agreed with her greatly, "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Kenzie could stand it no longer and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, in the past," she mumbled, "The stubborn fool is sending them to an execution and he is too blind to see it."

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn stopped briefly, looking back to her with expressions that clearly showed their surprise at her statement. She could tell that they were slowly working through their minds that perhaps they were not _meant_ to go to Helm's Deep.

Kenzie sighed, her frustration with herself this morning growing more, "Just because I think the idea is absurd and I'm very vocal about my concerns this morning doesn't mean that things are going out to left field," she stated, but was not comforted as the three looked to each other, slightly wary and confused. She rolled her eyes again, "Look, everything is all right. Do you really think I would _purposely_ let Théoden send his people to this place if it were to change things?"

Finally their faces melted and the young witch felt a twinge of relief swept through her. She hoped that they wouldn't change their minds about Helm's Deep being a right decision. 'To Hell with that,' she thought with a shake of her head, 'I already think that Helm's Deep is one of the stupidest decisions in the damn story.'

"Yes, Théoden's decision is quite foolish," Gandalf suddenly interjected as they continued on in the stables, his tone of voice just as aggravated and disturbed as Kenzie's, "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap; he thinks he is leading them to safety, but what they will get is a massacre."

Kenzie, Legolas, and Gimli instinctively hung back as Aragorn and Gandalf continued the short distance to Shadowfax's stable, where the brilliantly white horse seemed to patiently be waiting for the wizard. The young witch sighed heavily, running her hands over her face as she fell back against one of the stable gates. She didn't know what was effecting her so much; the chaotic nature of the morning or the fact that she was now the sole target of a demon in a semi-foreign world where she was without her sisters. Maybe it was both combined into one all consuming stress.

"Well," Gimli prodded, and Kenzie opened her eyes to see that he was speaking to Legolas, "What is he telling the lad?"

"To hold the defenses," Legolas replied slowly, "Mithrandir is going to look for Lord Èomer and his soldiers."

"When will he return?" the dwarf inquired, his eyes wide under his helmet and Kenzie completely understood. Things at Helm's Deep might not go so smoothly without Gandalf with them.

She took a deep breath, "In five days," she whispered as the wizard spurred Shadowfax out of his stable. Gimli sprung back and the young witch and elf pressed themselves against one side of the stable as Gandalf raced by, his white robes swirling wildly behind him as he went.

The three gathered in the stable doorway, watching as the wizard shrank away while Shadowfax raced across the plain. Kenzie pursed her lips and fell back against a gate again, looking to her feet and trying to calm her nerves. For some reason, her bravery and will hopped up on Shadowfax with Gandalf and was now galloping off into the horizon, not even glancing back.

A silent moment passed, the noises of the villagers circling around them, before Legolas turned back and looked to her, "Will five days be enough?" he asked quietly, "Will they be able to hold the defenses for five days?"

Kenzie sighed and looked up at him, "They will have to. Discouraging them now will break their will; make them abandon what hope they have."

"Hope?" Gimli scoffed loudly as he leaned heavily on his axe and Aragorn walked up behind him, "You speak highly of it, as if it will be enough to fight Saruman's army."

The young witch pushed herself to her feet and made her way past them to stand just outside the doorway. She could just see a white spot flutter across the grassy plains as she raised a hand to block the sun from her eyes, "It is their best chance. When we lose hope is when Saruman will over run us."

¤¤¤

Chaos. Pure, unadulterated, frantic chaos. Kenzie could think of no other description. The word spilled from her lips several times as an obvious statement or a whispered curse as she wound her way through the crowds. It was as if no one was in their right mind and Kenzie's intention to help was ludicrous for no one seemed to want any.

Kenzie felt useless for the first twenty minutes after Gandalf left. She floated through the streets, repeatedly offering help and hastily being refused. She become so frustrated with the panicked people that the prospect of blowing up carts at random seemed like a good idea. After stopping and taking a few deep breaths, however, the idea was quickly dismissed from her mind. She might have been extremely frustrated, but not to the point of cruelty.

'Well,' she thought as an older woman glared menacingly at her.

Having lost the other remaining members of the Fellowship, the young witch finally had enough good sense to head towards the Golden Hall. With all the soldiers running about in the streets, she figured Èowyn would be needing all the help she could get.

Kenzie liked being right, but not this time. The women of Rohan might be excellent with swords, but the young witch quickly came to the realization that packing wasn't one of their strong suits.

"Lady Kenzie, your timing could not be more perfect," Èowyn cried, exasperation thick in her voice. She dodged the paths of two flustered maids and came to a stop by Kenzie's side, her hands perched upon her hips.

Kenzie smiled as best she could, "Just point me in the right direction."

Èowyn sighed, "We're mostly storing; many of the hangings, furs, swords. Follow the maids when you can; they will direct you," she ended with a smile.

The young witch nodded and watched her turn away. She sighed herself and glanced over to see the frantic maids whispering harshly to each other before stuffing a folded fur rug into a large trunk. As if knowing that they were watched, they both looked up quickly and caught Kenzie's gaze. Their eyes narrowed and both turned away, scurrying to their next task. The young witch sighed heavily once more and turned to follow, even though she felt it useless. It really didn't matter to her though; anything to give her something to do and not time to think about how she was going to handle the Changer.

As predicted, the work wasn't easy. Especially when the only source of information Kenzie had was presently ignoring her. The two maids whispered conspiratorially as they marched in front of her, the tapestries that Kenzie had been admiring her first day in Edoras clutched in their hands. Kenzie readjusted her own hold on her hangings and glared at them. This was a little ridiculous; what did she do to cause them to gossip so frankly?

The young witch shook her head, stating to herself that she didn't care. Let them gossip all they wished while the time for nonsense gossip was still here. Soon their whispers would be about Urks. The three came out of the hallway and into the grand room, making their way to the trunk where they were to deposit their hangings. Kenzie was the last the bend over the wooden trunk, carefully folding and stacking the tapestries within its safe confines.

She took a deep breath and stood, turning around to catch up with the other maids, knowing that they would have not waited for her. When she turned completely, the young witch came to an abrupt stop and gasped slightly. The two maids hadn't left her after all and now stood in front of her, staring as if expecting her to do an amazing trick.

A look of confusion swept across Kenzie's face as her eyes darted back and forth between the two young maids. "Ok, do I even want to ask what it is you two are looking at?" she asked hesitantly, hoping that weren't really expecting something to happen.

One of the maids, who looked no older than 17 and had her long golden hair bound at the nape of her neck, stepped forward slowly. She was wringing her hands desperately as she looked up at the young witch, "Forgive us, Lady. We do not mean to be so rude. It's just that..." She paused and chanced a look back at her companion.

"That what?" Kenzie asked, her eyes narrowing in slight annoyance. This childishness was getting a little bit out of hand.

The girl swallowed hard and bowed her head as if she refused to continue. Just as Kenzie was going to dismiss the whole thing and push past the girls to continue on with the work, the second girl stepped up quickly. She furiously swept her brown hair back and looked straight into Kenzie's face. "What is he like?" she asked softly, her green eyes wide and curious.

Kenzie's face clouded with confusion. "All right, you've totally lost me. Who are you talking about?"

The two maids looked at one another before the brunette stepped even closer to the young witch. She licked her lips nervously and lowered her voice, "The elven warrior that travels with you."

Kenzie let out a laugh, glancing between the two before laughing again, "You're serious?" They were in the middle of a war, and these two maids still were entertaining Romantic fantasies of elves.

It was the blonde's turn to look completely confused, "We have never seen an elf in all of our years. He's exactly how the lore-spinners describe them. We were just wondering if..."

Kenzie shook her head, "Look, your story tellers are probably right about everything dealing with the elves. Does that quench your curiosity?" she asked as she pushed between them and headed back towards the hallway.

The two maids scurried behind her, their shuffled steps echoing in Kenzie's ears as they followed her. "Beg your pardon, my lady, but we were wanting to ask if it were possible for a mortal and elf to love as a mortal man and woman could," the brunette's voice flowed up to her.

Kenzie stopped abruptly and turned back to them, her eyes narrowed, "What makes you ask me such a question? Why do you think I have an answer to that? No, better yet, why would you ask a question like that? Do you harbor the dream of a far off elf whom you are in love with?"

Both girls looked at each other guiltily and then to the floor. Kenzie didn't know what was going on; what would make these two Rohan maidens suddenly pluck up the courage to question her about Legolas? The whole conversation was strange and caused a weird sensation in her stomach; the sooner it was over, the better.

The brunette took in a deep breath and then let it out softly before continuing, "We saw him sneak into your room last night, before supper."

The stern look fell from Kenzie's face as she stared at them. The girl gulped and continued her confession to the young witch, "The way he looks at you is so obvious as well. We were only curious as to how you both had come to be together. It's just...unheard of that an elven warrior and a mortal lady would kindle a lasting love."

Kenzie turned away from them, a sadness sweeping through her as she ignored the two maids and continued her trek down the hallway. Now she understood their curiosity; it _was_ unheard of that an elf and mortal would find love in one another. That's why she felt so uneasy by the questioning. They were right to be curious for the questions they posed were ones to be considered. How _were_ Kenzie and Legolas to make such a relationship work? Not only did they have the immortal and mortal thing to deal with, she was a witch from a _entirely different world_! One that she had to return to after all of this had been said and done.

A sudden wave a sickness swept over the young witch as the reality of the situation just hit her. It came over her so swiftly that she had to pause and lean against the cool stone wall for support. How could she have looked over it? How was she going to figure this one out? It wasn't like she had a choice...she _had_ to go back home. She was a Charmed One, she would have to leave Middle Earth, leave Legolas. Her breathing became even more labored as her mind worked through the inevitable.

Kenzie would _have_ to leave Legolas.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she forced air into her lungs. "God, could this day get any worse?" she breathed as she slid to the floor, back pressed against the wall.

Everyone comes to a time where they feel as if the world as they know it is ending. Kenzie was seriously wondering if such a thing was taking place as she stayed against the cold stone wall. After a while, she went back to the task of packing, silently ignoring all around her and hoping that the work would clear her mind. She met the glances of the maids, who quickly turned away and resumed their tasks without acknowledging her.

While she was _glad_ for this, the uneasy feeling that their questions had created still lingered in the pit of her stomach. And as their silent work continued, the feeling began to fester and merge with everything else that seemed to be falling on top of her that day.

Suddenly she felt bitter and empty and incredibly cranky. This day wasn't suppose to be going this way. Sure, she could handle a direct threat on her life (in a round about way) and she could deal with waking up late. But how cruel was it that fate had decided to bring up the fact that she was a mortal witch from San Francisco and Legolas was an elven prince of Middle Earth and nag her with the undeniable, sinking feeling that their relationship had about a snowball's chance in Hell of surviving?

As Kenzie made her way back into the main hall again, her shoulders slumped and she fell back against an understanding wall once more. It felt as if the stress sunk deep into her bones as she allowed herself to slid to the floor again, savoring the coldness of the stones. Anyone passing her wouldn't even double back or pass a fluttering thought of why she was there; she was almost completely unnoticeable in the shadows. Her darkened blue eyes scanned the room slowly and carefully, marking each person as they rushed about.

Kenzie sighed in utter defeat and lowered her head, a lazy, sleepy feeling suddenly overcoming her. She felt herself start to give in to the cloudy haze of sleep when a loud clash of blades caused her head to pop up immediately. She was up on her feet quicker than she thought possible and began to step out of the shadows, but stopped when she spotted the reason for all the noise.

Èowyn had a sword gripped tightly in her hands, help up in the air against Aragorn's elvish knife. The two were staring at one another; Aragorn's face an unmoving mask of calm curiosity. While the young witch couldn't see Èowyn's face, she knew the Rohan maiden's features bore a strict, deep look of determination.

"You've some skill with a blade?" Aragorn questioned nonchalantly as he continued to hold his blade against Èowyn's.

If she had been on the other end of the room, Kenzie would have seen Èowyn's face scrunch in an even more set glare. The young maiden of Rohan pulled her sword out of the lock swiftly and quickly pointed the tip of the gleaming blade at the Ranger's neck. Aragorn nodded his head slightly and lowered his blade slowly in a surrender to the maiden.

Èowyn stared for a moment more before she lowered her sword. She turned her eyes away hastily as she returned to the trunk, "The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon one," she quickly sheathed the sword and bent over the trunk, "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn inquired curiously, watching her as she gently placed the blade back within the trunk.

Èowyn slowed raised and turned her head toward the Ranger. After a moment she took a deep breath, "A cage," she stated shakily, "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

The Ranger shook his head slightly, as a parent might do when a child has stated something foolish, "You are a daughter of kings," he replied as if it were the most simplest thing in the world, "A shield maiden of Rohan."

Èowyn turned her head away shyly, gazing down at the trunk and adverting her eyes. Kenzie quietly stepped through the shadows towards the other side of the hall, watching them carefully. She kept her eyes trained on Aragorn, knowing that he would see her eventually and almost hoping that he would.

Aragorn gently sheathed his knife at his side and continued with the same simple conviction in his voice, "I do not think that will be your fate."

Kenzie now could see that the young maiden looked at him with open surprise, her eyes wide at hearing the words he spoke. The Ranger bowed his head in respect and turned towards the door, leaving Èowyn standing uncertainly in her spot.

The young witch stepped up beside the doorway and out of the shadows, waiting for him to reach her. As Aragorn strode towards her, Kenzie took a deep breath and met his gaze, "You know you should watch the things you say to her," she breathed as he reached her side.

The Ranger came to a stop as he peered over at her, his eyes crinkled in confusion, "I am just trying to give her some comfort. You were the one who said that the people of Rohan needed hope right now."

Kenzie licked her lips, "There is a thin line between hope and something else where Èowyn is concerned and I think that you know that. Besides, if anyone around here needs any faith, it's you. We all believe in you, even Arwen stays bec..."

"Arwen is sailing for the Undying Lands," Aragorn interrupted her with a fierce whisper as he glared at her, "She is going to be with her people where she belongs."

"You think that she's just going to give up her hope for everything, for you, for Middle Earth, just because _you_ told her leaving is what is best for her?" Kenzie asked incredulously.

The Ranger shook his head slightly as he turned away, "You wouldn't understand," he mumbled, taking a few steps away.

"Wouldn't understand?" Kenzie inquired harshly, "Yes, because _no one_ can relate to poor Aragorn, Arathorn's heir. He's the only one who has ever been hunted all his life and has had to sacrifice because of who he is."

Aragorn stopped and closed the space between them quickly, "Things are not as simple as you want to believe, Kenzie," he replied sternly, "Sometimes we accept what is asked of us, no matter the cost."

The young witch closed her mouth and swallowed, her face falling. Aragorn sighed sadly and turned away, his steps echoing in the emptying hall as he made his way out. Kenzie swallowed hard and wiped away the stray tears that had leaked out and down onto her cheeks. "I do know," she whispered, cursing herself as his footsteps faded away.

She should have just let well alone. Aragorn would not stray from Arwen and she knew that. Today seemed to be the day where she had to interfere in places where she should have just kept quiet. Kenzie suddenly wanted to shrink away and have nothing to do with Rohan or its people or Middle Earth's war anymore. The way her luck and mouth were running today, they were better off without her.

Looking around the hall to see if she was noticed, she heaved a great sigh and disappeared into the shadows again. She longed for a place to hide and she was off to find one.

¤¤¤

A deafening silence lingered in the hallways of Edoras. Legolas' weary eyes had searched through every corner of the hall it seemed without any trace of what he sought. As he came to a lonely wooden door in the hallway, he stopped and took a deep breath. This was his last chance and he had a suspicion that he would be right.

He stepped forward and gently pushed the door open, leaning in and peering around the room. At first, he neither heard nor saw anything but as his gaze raked over the bed, he caught sight of her. She was perched upon her bed, staring at nothing it seemed as she sat motionless. Legolas silently ventured further into the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

When the lock gently clicked, Kenzie turned her head slightly and glimpsed the elf walking towards her. She sighed heavily and turned back to her previous stare, trying with all her strength, it seemed, it find something in the wall.

He licked his lips and continued forward carefully, "Aragorn said that you seemed...," he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put the Ranger's heated words into a kind manner.

"Bitchy?" Kenzie scoffed under her breath, so quiet that Legolas crinkled his brow wondering if she had even spoken the foreign word at all.

"He said he felt that something was wrong," he finished, gently lowering himself next to her on the bed, staring at her face uncertainly.

She sighed again heavily and Legolas felt certain that there _was_ something wrong, yet she did not really wish to speak about it. The other odd feeling was that it was because of him that she did not want to speak her thoughts.

The young witch shifted uneasily in her spot and looked down at her hands, idly stretching her fingers in and out. The elf watched the action for a moment before he looked back up to her turned face. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I never told you what it was that Gandalf and I talked about last night," she stated calmly and in a voice that suggested her thoughts really weren't thinking about that specific conversation.

"No, you did not," he replied softly, looking back down to her hands.

She took in a deep breath, "The Changer is putting off killing Aragorn, it would seem."

Legolas crinkled his brow, "Why would he do that? Does he have a new target, a new task?" he inquired.

Kenzie let out a small breathless laugh and nodded, turning her own gaze down to her hands. Legolas shook his head in more confusion, "But...who would be more important to him than Aragorn?"

She looked up at him slowly, a soft, empty smile on her lips, "Me," she breathed.

"What?" Legolas asked confused now more than ever, "That doesn't...why you?"

The young witch turned her face back to the wall and the calm, expressionless air came over her face once more, "He needs me out of the way. Now that I know that I can't destroy him on my own, he knows that I will ask for my sisters' help. His chances against all three Charmed Ones are as good as none. Getting rid of me while I am on my own will open up chances for him not only in this world, but in mine as well."

Her voice was so steady and nonchalant as she spoke about her own death that it made Legolas almost shiver against the coldness of the words. "What are our opinions? What can we do?"

Kenzie shook her head, "He won't be able to succeed. Hundreds of demons have tried to kill me before. Granted, I was always with my sisters, but it would still be difficult to accomplish it here now that I am aware of his plans. Besides, he tried at Amon Hen and that didn't work."

For the first time since he had entered the room, Legolas turned his gaze away from her. His thoughts turned in his mind, wondering how she could be so calm about such a threat. He had seen what this demon was capable of. And while he was also aware of what Kenzie was able to do, he still feared for her; his heart cried out, voicing its concern for this mortal witch that he had come to love.

But she was right; she'd faced such peril before and had survived as she had done at Amon Hen. Why would anything be different now? Legolas turned back to her and studied her profile, his eyes raking over the familiar curves and lines. There was something else...something else that did not have to do with the demon, but was deeply troubling her.

"Kenzie," he stated, reaching over and taking her hand, "What are you not telling me?"

She swallowed hard and continued to stare forward, shaking her head slightly in refusal to answer him. He moved closer to her, placing his other hand on hers and squeezing slightly, "Do not shut me out," he pleaded, reaching up and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "What happened that has stirred you so?"

Kenzie took in a shaky breath, her jaw clenched tight, "We can't do this anymore."

He didn't understand. What she said didn't make any sense; they couldn't do what? Fight the war? Follow Théoden and his people to Helm's Deep? "What are you talking about?" he finally questioned, his voice soft as he looked over at her.

She wrenched her hands from his and stood quickly, walking to the other side of the room and keeping her back to him, "You and me. We can't..." she broke off and sniffled.

Legolas couldn't believe what she was saying. _Why_ was she saying this, pushing him away so roughly? "Kenzie," he started, determined to shake her out of whatever it was that she was going through.

"I'm a mortal witch, Legolas!" she cried as she spun around to face him, her face flushed, "I'm not even from this world! There's no way I can stay here...I have to leave to you."

He stood rooted to his spot, unable to reply. She was right, he knew that she was, but he refused to accept it. He refused to give in to it so easily and he couldn't believe that she would. "How can you give in to that thought so quickly?" he asked, more harshly than he had intended.

Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head, "How can you ignore it? There _is_ _no way_, Legolas," Kenzie argued forlornly, "There just isn't."

"How can you have so much faith to give to everyone else and not keep anything for yourself or the things you hold dear?" Legolas asked in frustration as she lowered her eyes from his gaze.

Kenzie silently shook her head, sniffling softly as her arms fell to her sides. The elf tightened his jaw and closed the distance between them, cupping her face with his hands. He brought her beautiful eyes back up to his, "We will find a way, Kenzie. If you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, we will find a way," he stated with conviction.

The young witch drew in a shaky breath and flung her arms around him, pulling her body close to his. Legolas buried his face into her neck and squeezed her back, ignoring his old doubts that her words had arisen. He had pushed them away after Lorien and Lady Galadriel's advise to follow his heart. But now they were rising again, tugging and gnawing at his brain with a new brutality.

After all, what she said was true. There _was_ no way for her to remain in Middle Earth; they would be keeping her too long as it was and she was needed to complete the prophecy in her world. He was a prince with duties and responsibilities; he would have to help his kingdom recover from the damage that the war would bring to his borders..._if_ the war was won, of which he really had no doubt, not with Kenzie's presence.

Then what of them? Was fate really cruel enough to keep them apart not only by distance, but by time as well? Legolas normally would not have thought so. But now, he was not so sure.

Kenzie sniffled harshly again and pushed away from him, leaving the room without a word. Legolas watched her and, some how, didn't have the words to stop her. Finally, she melted into the shadows and only the faint echoes of footsteps and faded scent of vanilla lingered, teasing his senses with the memory of her presence. And, slowly, Legolas actually asked himself if Kenzie was right. Was there no way for them to ever be together?

¤¤¤

The city was finally starting to calm. A soft murmur had settled over Edoras as the community began to form a trail of travelers headed towards Helm's Deep. Legolas' crystal blue eyes scanned the area from his perch just outside of the Golden Hall with little interest. Most of the maids and soldiers had made their way down to join the line. Only Théoden, a few of his personal guards, Aragorn and Kenzie remained inside the hall.

The elf sighed heavily and uncrossed his arms as he made his way towards the stairs. He slowly lowered himself down to the first step, resting an arm on one bent knee as he continued to survey the area. One of the large wooden doors swung open, emitting a hall occupant out into the sunlight basking the land. The thought of the irony of the warming rays struck Legolas as Aragorn approached him.

It didn't surprise the young elf that it was the Ranger heading towards him; he had heard his friend's soft footsteps before he had even reached the wooden doorway. In this strained country, Aragorn was the only one who could walk so quietly. Aragorn slowly lowered himself next to Legolas and sighed, pulling at the guards on his wrists. The elven prince pulled his eyes downward and waited for the silence to be broken.

"So, something is disturbing her today," Aragorn spoke softly, "Lack of sleep?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, sleep is not what is troubling her. It's something more."

"You do not think that she's doubting herself again?" the Ranger questioned.

"It is not herself that she is doubting," the elf whispered, gulping hard to keep himself in check.

Aragorn's brow furrowed, but he said nothing. Legolas could feel his eyes burrowing into him as he continued to wait for the elf to continue. Legolas drew in a deep breath, "She does not think there is anyway that we could..." he trailed off, unable to finish and hoping that Aragorn would understand.

The Ranger nodded perceptively, "And you could not convince her otherwise?"

Legolas shook his head to affirm the question, "It's not only that. It's just that..."

"Your doubts are now risen?"

A heavy sigh escaped the elf's lips, "I kept my emotions from Kenzie in the beginning because I feared the same. When I was younger, we were always warned of the lure of mortals," he paused looking to Aragorn, "They pull at the senses, acting on impulse and following instinct. You can hold them close to you, take on their wild spirits, capture their warmth...but only for so long.

"I thought at first that she was only attractive and enticing to me because she was a mysterious mortal; not like any that had crossed my path before," he turned his gaze to Aragorn, "After I spoke with Lady Galadriel, however, I slowly began to realize that it was more. I was drawn to Kenzie not because she was mortal, but because she possessed all the qualities and traits of a woman that I could _love_, mortal or not."

There was a long pause and Legolas looked back down into the city, drawing in the quiet between him and the Ranger as the people of Edoras rushed below them anxiously. After a moment, he looked down and began to pick at the threads on his knee as he shook his head, "I thought I had let go of my doubts...and I was convinced that she had done the same."

Aragorn gave no response for a time, but stared out ahead at the plains surrounding the city. He too then looked down, "War brings strange thoughts to mind. In times like these, nothing seems to be certain."

He paused then and looked over at Legolas and smiled sadly, "But someone once told me that some things are certain and you must trust what you have."

The elf looked up into his friend's gaze and suddenly realized that he was speaking of Arwen. It then occurred to him the parallel between his relationship with Kenzie and that of Aragorn's with Arwen. In the back of the Ranger's eyes, Legolas could see the doubt and uncertainty that he had heard in Kenzie's voice. Yet, even through all that, he could also see the glimmer of hope that Aragorn secretly still clung to; the hope that it was possible that he and Arwen could be together.

"Some things are certain," Legolas echoed, looking back out onto the plain and feeling slightly at ease.

Another easy and peaceful silence came between the friends now, fighting against the uncertainty and fear that hung thick in the air around them. Legolas found it relaxing that they were allowed this one moment before the trek towards Helm's Deep and whatever dangers lay after that. As every peaceful moment in a war, however, it was to be short lived as faint footsteps echoed in the hall behind them and reached Legolas' ears. He was sure that Aragorn would soon hear them as well and said nothing, wanting to hold on to the calm with his friend as long as possible.

The large wooden doors creaked opened a second time and the figure emerged, not disturbing the man and elf. Legolas felt compelled to turn around but did not, waiting for the new party to make their presence known of their own accord.

Finally, after more silence, Aragorn shifted and turned in his spot, "Kenzie," he acknowledged softly.

Kenzie cleared her throat and Legolas could hear the tension in her voice as she spoke, "Could I have a moment with Legolas, please?"

"Of course," the Ranger answered, gently laying a reassuring hand on the elf's shoulder before standing and making his way back into the hall.

The wooden door thudded close and Legolas kept his eyes concentrated in front of him. He could not bring himself to speak or turn for he did not know what to say to her. He comforted himself with the thought that she wished to speak with him, so he should allow her to speak first. But after a few silent moments, he was afraid that she wouldn't.

Finally, she slowly made her way towards him and gracefully lowered herself down next to him. Her gaze trained onto the plains as well, as if she did not have the courage to look over at him. A slow deep breath passed between her lips and she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close to her chest.

"Legolas," she started softly, "I love you."

Legolas looked over at her as she continued, her gaze still turned away from his, "I'm tired of fighting it, doubting it. I would go through Hell and back to be with you."

Kenzie paused there, swallowing hard and she hugged her knees tighter. A moment went by before she finally turned her eyes towards his, "And if that's what it takes for us to be together, I'll do it."

He stared into her face, taking in every feature that he adored. Then he reached forward gently and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with every bit of love he felt. She reached back for him, returning the kiss and pulling herself closer to him. Every thing around him went still and quieted and there was only him and her. Legolas felt her love match his as he slowly pulled away, looking down at her still closed eyes and all his grating doubts faded.

He tenderly stroked a thumb across her cheek, "Kenzie," he whispered, causing her dark blue eyes to flutter open and stare up at him. "I love you and nothing will ever change that. If I have to fight a thousand armies and demons to have you, then so be it," he finished, running his fingers back into her tousled braid.

She smiled tenderly, the first time all day, and slid her arms around his waist, hugging him close. He rested his cheek upon her hair and stared back out into the plain. They both made a promise to be together no matter what, one that he knew they both would keep without question now. And as he stared out across the land, the faint thought that he soon _would_ have to fight for her pulled at the far reaches of his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

So, it's obvious by this chapter that I am still among the living. Barely, but I am here. I never really stopped writing on this chapter, it just went in smaller bits and pieces than I normally write in. To give you guys the "My life is hectic" speech would be lame, so I'm not gonna. I am in college however, and that takes first place over everything, including the charmed triology. I never thought it would ever get this bad, but it did and I'm sorry.

I am so grateful though that I have continued to recieve emails and reviews from you guys. Your faith really has help to keep me going. So, even with all my classes and job and editoral position at my school's magazine, I won't let you down. The triology will be finished, this I promise you!

Anywho, after the heavy emotion that Kenzie experienced in the last one, I felt that she needed a little reprieve. I've changed the events in the chapter several times and it ends before I originally planned, but I think it'll work in the end. Chapter five is all about Kenzie and Legolas having a little relaxed fun (something I haven't written in forever) and Kenzie and Aragorn reconnecting. All in all, I think it's cheery. So, here it is, enjoy!

* * *

§¤-Chapter 5 – Confusing Directions-¤§ 

The road that lead to Helm's Deep was long and Kenzie expected no short-cuts in the trek. But the steep slops, jagged rocks and unbelievable climbs were another pain all together. The long line of refugees had set out during the remaining daylight the day before and had covered a good distance before they stopped for the night. Now, in the golden afternoon sun, they had been steadily making their way along without little trouble, except the occasional groan from Gimli.

The trip might have been peaceful and some what enjoyable for the most part, but the dwarf seemed to be hell bent on making his discomfort known to the rest of the company. Granted both Legolas and Kenzie knew Gimli's particular dislike of horses, but that didn't stop them from placing him on top of Arod. It wouldn't have hurt if he could walk like a normal human being, Kenzie had pointed out, but seeing as he couldn't, he would have to ride the horse. This quieted him, but not for long.

The bright sun was basking down on them and a great breeze blew past, giving the people of Rohan a little something to smile about. Kenzie and Legolas walked on different sides of the horse, taking turns leading him along the path; even though Kenzie was certain that Arod would follow Legolas anywhere.

The peaceful silence between them was interrupted when Gimli gave an uncomfortable huff from his spot on top of Arod. Kenzie smiled as her eyes darted over to glance at Legolas, who stared ahead with his face a mask. She fought to keep a laugh under her breath as she turned her attentions forward as well. The dwarf sighed in obvious frustration and quickly looked between the two companions. When he found no recognition from them, he huffed loudly once more.

"I do not see why I cannot walk like the rest of you!" he cried, shifting in the saddle.

Legolas turned his head slightly, "You walk too slowly, my friend. If you walked, we would have to slow our pace or constantly be waiting for you to catch up," he replied calmly as if the dwarf's frustration effected him little.

"Humph," Kenzie snorted quietly, her hand flying to her mouth quickly to stop her laugh from escaping. Legolas finally conceded and a smirk broke out onto his face as he glance over at her.

Gimli grunted as he folded his arms across his bulky chest, upset by the elf's answer, "I have never heard of the like."

Kenzie shook her head, trying hard to prevent the sudden yawn that fought its way onto her face. Legolas' brow furrowed as he looked over at her, Arod's reins clutched in his hands. "You're tired, Kenzie. Maybe you should ride Arod for a while," he suggested.

The young witch shook her head and offered a soft smile, "I'm fine."

Gimli, probably sensing an escape attempt from the saddle, looked down on her from his perch, "The elf is right, lass. You've been walking all morning," he stated.

Kenzie bit her lower lip, seriously thinking over the offer. Her feet were still awfully sore from their marathon across Rohan and the morning's excursions were bringing back a familiar throb in her heels. She sighed, "All right."

The dwarf smiled brightly and straightened his shoulders, "Good! Now just get me down from here and you ma..."

"Nice try, Gimli," Kenzie interrupted with a smile.

It was then that Èowyn came to Gimli's aid, jumping down from her horse and walking up beside the trio. "He may take my horse. I have been wanting to talk to Master Gimli about his home and people," she said, looking from Gimli to Legolas and Kenzie.

"All right then, it's settled," Kenzie agreed quickly before Gimli could put a word in, excited to be riding rather than walking. Legolas shook his head at her eagerness and turned to move Gimli to Èowyn's horse. The young witch had to laugh at the sight of the lithe, yet strong elf lifting the bulky dwarf from one horse to another.

Once Gimli was situated on his new seat, Èowyn took hold of the reins and began to guide the horse on, already directing questions to Gimli about dwarves and their culture. Legolas quickly mounted Arod and looked back down, offering his hand out to Kenzie. The young witch took it and allowed him to help pull her up in front of him. Kenzie sighed in content when she was comfortable, feeling the throbbing in her feet already begin to dissipate. Legolas wound his arms around her to take hold of Arod's reins and coaxed the horse forward again.

The couple came up beside Aragorn, who looked over at them with a smirk on his tired and worn features, "Tired are we?" he inquired.

Kenzie nodded, flashing him a smile to say that she was pleased with her situation, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am tired."

The Ranger chuckled at her response and turned his attentions back forward. Kenzie's grin grew just a little brighter as she settle back into Legolas. She was happy that she and Aragorn were on good terms again. She had wanted to apologize to him, and tired once that morning, but he had just shook his head and smiled warmly at her, telling her that all was well and she was not the only one who had said harsh words. So it was a silent apology exchanged between them and she found that she was rather glad that it was that way.

Legolas happily accommodated her as she settled in, draping one arm across her waist lazily and resting his cheek on top of her head. The sounds of hushed chattering, horses and the churning wheels of the carts filled the air around her and lulled her into a sleepy state. She sighed and looked down at her hands, fighting the urge to fall asleep against Legolas' comforting presence.

Kenzie gently took the elf's hand in her own, allowing her fingers to intertwine with his. She marveled at the contradiction of his hand; there was smooth skin touching her own, yet rough, coarse places as well. The calloused patches spoke of the hundreds of years he had trained to become a great archer. The smooth places Kenzie attributed to the fact that he was an elf, a fact that presented a need to make itself known to her at every occasion.

Legolas looked down at their hands together, "What are you thinking about, Ai'er?" he whispered in her ear.

Kenzie smiled softly, "It's funny; I know you called me that yesterday, but it seems as if it were so long ago," she replied as he began to caress the top of her hand with his thumb.

He kissed her temple, "That day seemed to span the length of a week however, so it could truly have been a long time ago."

"You really couldn't be far from the truth," she replied softly as she returned her attentions back to the questions that Èowyn was throwing at Gimli. The Lady seemed to have a youthful eagerness as she pulled the horse along, and Kenzie couldn't help but smile as she caught Gimli beaming with pride and slowly forgetting about being atop another horse.

"I've only read about the mines that your race has built and there are scores of stories told of the dwarves' deeds, but I have yet to hear anything of your culture," Èowyn spoke as she shook her head and looked to Gimli, "What are your families like? I was told there may be hundreds and hundreds of dwarves, but few have seen any dwarf women."

Gimli's chest puffed out as he gripped the horn of the saddle and sat up straighter, "It's true you don't see many dwarf women," he replied, "In fact, the reason you may think there are but few women is that they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

Èowyn smiled brightly as she turned back to look at the trio. Kenzie had to give Aragorn a hand for not laughing and barely smiling as he gestured to his face and whispered, "It's the beards."

Kenzie pressed her lips together to fight a laugh and looked to Aragorn who flashed her a wide grin. If Gimli heard them, he didn't give any sign; he continued on with his answer as Èowyn giggled softly, "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there _are_ no dwarf women. And that dwarves just, spring out of holes in the ground!"

If he wanted her to laugh, he received the reaction he wanted. With his exclamation, not only Èowyn, but Kenzie as well let out a laugh, their light, melodic voices mingling in the air with other conversations. Their laughs caused Gimli to chuckle too as he fidgeted in the saddle.

He took a breath and shrugged as he continued on, "Eh, which of course is ridiculous...whoa!"

It was at that moment that Èowyn's horse spurred and tugged his reigns from the young woman's hands. He hauled off, taking a startled Gimli with him, and charged through the crowd of people. Those around laughed aloud and moved out of the way as the horse charged forward. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the scene at the dwarf's expense until Gimli tumbled off the back of the horse and landed on the ground with a hard thud that Kenzie heard all the way back from her perch.

Èowyn picked up the front of her dress and hurried forward, startled by the sudden fall of the dwarf. She gently helped him sit up and dusted him off while holding back her giggles.

Kenzie had been laughing hysterically since the horse had spurred, gripping onto Legolas and the horn of Arod's saddle to keep from falling of. "That...," she breathed between laughs, "had to be the funniest thing I think I have ever seen!"

"It's alright, it's alright!" Gimli tried to reassure Èowyn and everyone else, "Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

The young witch's laughter started to die down to a soft chuckle as she settled back into Legolas again and Gimli stood up, showing everyone that he was unharmed. Legolas laughed slightly himself at the situation and then sighed, focusing on the road ahead.

"Oh, I highly enjoyed that," Kenzie said, as she and Legolas and Aragorn began to ride past the dwarf, "It was quite entertaining."

Gimli huffed and brushed the dirt from his chest, "Well I'm glad that someone found it amusing."

"At least you got your wish, Gimli," Aragorn pointed out as he passed, "You'll finally get to walk a bit."

"Just a bit?" Gimli called out, his great, bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes; the King has to decided that we will camp soon," Aragorn replied.

Kenzie then turned in the saddle to looked back at Gimli, "And then tomorrow morning, we'll put you back on a horse!"

¤-¤-¤-¤

In truth, Kenzie was glad to be making camp. The minutes seemed to drag by as she and Legolas rode on with the others and she really was starting to feel a little hungry. Even though Théoden and Aragorn conversed often by themselves and Gimli and Èowyn hadn't bother to catch up with the couple, the young witch and elf didn't feel the need to fill the silence. It was an easy, comfortable quiet that Kenzie had yet to feel between them. It was an ease that she gave credit to the fact that they were both taking one day at a time. Stressing and worrying and crying over what would happen months from that moment was something they both realized they could no longer do. A battle lie ahead and a war was at their feet; Legolas and Kenzie couldn't afford to worry about themselves any longer.

Kenzie marveled at how easy this train of thought came to her. Normally, it would be a hard thing for her to swallow; not thinking ahead to the "what-ifs" wasn't something she was particularly good at. Then again, she had done some growing up during the months in Middle Earth. Growing up that she had needed to do for a long time.

When the line of refugees stopped and began to settle down for the night, Legolas and Kenzie kept close to one another, picking out a spot near enough to Aragorn and Théoden, but far enough for peace and quiet. As Legolas made sure that Arod was watered, fed and comfortable, the young witch set about pulling out their bedrolls and unhooking her knives and sword from her belts. After she felt that everything was situated, she plopped down in the middle of her blanket and fell onto her back. The young witch heaved a great sigh of content and closed her eyes as the sun warmed her face with its rays.

"You do realize, Ai'er, that you are covering both blankets?" Legolas asked, his shadow falling over her and blocking light of the sun on her.

Kenzie kept her eyes closed as a smirk crept up on her face, "You are an elf, Legolas. I do believe that the grass will not protest you sitting on it."

A silence came in response and, try as she might, Kenzie couldn't help but to open one eye and look up at him. She laughed slightly at seeing his unmoving expression and then proceeded to sit up, making room for him on the blankets. Legolas removed all of his weapons just as Kenzie had and then fell behind her, letting out a breath as if to say that he was also happy to be camping.

Kenzie wiggled this way and that until she was backed up against him and then, leaning back, reached out and took his bow from the grass. If this action made him nervous, he was good at hiding it. The young witch took care as she handled the weapon, sitting it delicately in her lap as she studied it.

"Are Lothlorien bows better than ones from Mirkwood?" she asked off handedly, already guessing the response that she was about to receive.

Legolas craned his neck around to look at her and cocked his eyebrow in a questioning way. Kenzie smiled and looked back to the bow, "Okay, stupid question. Point taken."

The elf smiled back at her before he began to clean one of his knives, "Rivendell is known for its medicines, Lothlorien is known for its secrecy, and Mirkwood is known for its archery."

"Why archery? What is it that made Mirkwood latch onto it?" Kenzie asked, looking back to him.

He seemed to ponder on this question for a time, looking for the answer in the blade of his knife as he ran a cloth over it thoughtfully. Finally, he looked to her, "An easy explanation would be the spiders. The trees of Mirkwood are thick and close, creating a dark, mysterious air in her forests. They are also perfect breeding grounds for the beastly spiders of Middle Earth. Incredibly huge, beastly spiders," he added as an after thought.

"It's dangerous to fight a spider closely with a sword or knives. A bow, however, allows speed, accuracy and distance. And despite popular belief, a bow and arrow is a very effective weapon against the spiders," he paused to sheath the one knife and pull the other, "I believe that there is more to why Mirkwood elves fell in love with archery, however."

Kenzie turned in her spot, gazing at him questioningly, "And what's that?"

"It connects us to the trees," Legolas stated quickly, "The trees that give us food and shelter, that befriend us and protect us. In Mirkwood, a tree is never _just_ a tree; it is so much more. So, a bow and arrow, being made from a tree, carry that power within them when they become apart of you. I was taught at a very early age how to handle a bow and how it was an essential part of me. Men look at their steel swords as if they were naturally another part of their bodies, we see our bows as an extension of ourselves and not as just a piece of wood formed into a weapon."

When he looked up to meet her gaze again, she smiled brightly and cutely at him, "You really love being an archer, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Legolas smiled softly as well before looking back down his knife almost shyly, "It is who I am. Who I will always be."

The young witch looked back to the bow, touching one of the tip ends with her finger, "You know, I've never learned how to shoot a bow before."

He smirked as he began to carefully sharpen the blade, "Are you suggesting that you would like to learn?" he questioned, briefly looking at her.

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as her fingertips grazed lightly over the cravings engraved in the wood, "Possibly. Who better to teach me than the Prince of Mirkwood, huh?"

"Kenzie, Legolas!" a fair voice called out as the person neared them. Both looked up at the call to see Èowyn approaching them, a small pot and a few bowls clutched in her pale hands.

"Hello Èowyn," Kenzie replied, laying the bow across her lap and smiling brightly as the Lady came to a halt in front of them.

Èowyn returned the gesture and pushed her hair back over her shoulder, "Are you hungry?" she questioned, extending the pot towards them eagerly, "I made some soup. Well, I tried with what I could find."

Kenzie leaned forward and peered into the small pot. To say the contents looked appetizing was a blatant lie. The young witch tried her best to not grimace at its appearance. That simple action became harder as the pungent smell washed over her. She pulled back quite suddenly and bumped into Legolas who was leaning towards the pot as well. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before and while it couldn't compare to the stench of orcs, she still felt her lunch from that afternoon fight its way back up her throat.

Legolas set down his knife and put a firm hand on her side, "Thank you for asking, my Lady, but Kenzie has just eaten and I am quite fine."

Kenzie smiled as warmly as she could, praying that the lie would hold up. Thankfully, Èowyn returned the soft smile and nodded, "If you do become hungry..."

"We'll be sure to seek you out," Kenzie finished with what felt like an over-exaggerated nod of her head.

The Rohan maiden gave another small nod and continued on, calling out to Gimli as she came upon the dwarf. Kenzie let out the breath she had been holding and fell back against Legolas. She shook her head as the elf chuckled.

"I think that was definitely a close one," Kenzie stated, holding her stomach, "I really thought I wasn't going to get out of that."

"Well, I believe she bought our act so you will not have to worry about another eager offering of the soup," Legolas replied, gently squeezing her waist.

"If you can call that soup," the young witch cringed, "Never in a million years."

Legolas went back to sharpening the knife as she sat up, "That is an awful long time, Ai'er," he replied, finishing his task and sliding the knife back into its sheath. He then gracefully stood from his seat and took his bow from her lap.

"That's the point," Kenzie started as she crinkled her face in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"You said you wish to learn how to shoot," he answered, carefully swinging his quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Well...yes, I did. But you really don't have to. I mean, I was just stating..."

"Come on then," he interrupted, holding out his hand to her, "no time like the present."

Kenzie shook her head and laughed slightly as he tugged her up from her spot. They walked through the huddled crowds of people, stepping out of the way of soldiers occasionally, heading away from the camped line. The young witch squeezed Legolas' hand and stepped more closely to him as three soldiers ran their eyes over the pair. They obviously wouldn't be able to do enough to gain total trust. Just before they were too far away for Kenzie's liking, Legolas veered off to the left and led her down the small hillside.

Here they were clear from the people of Edoras and surrounded only by grassy slopes and a rocky stream. Kenzie watched as Legolas turned in a slow circle, obviously looking for something. "I think this will do fine," he stated, handing the bow back to Kenzie and gently dropping the quiver by his feet.

"I have to warn you," Kenzie started as he drew an arrow from the quiver, "You might be getting in over your head this time."

He smiled at her and handed her the arrow, "Oh, I'm sure that you will be better than Elladan and Elrohir."

"Arwen's brothers?" the young witch asked as she twirled the arrow, not really knowing what else to do with it, "Did you teach them archery?"

Legolas gently took the arrow back, "Yes and they reeked havoc. But you are trying to change the subject," he pointed out as she bit her lower lip, "Now, you will need to take your stance."

It took him several minutes to get her to turn her body right and hold the bow out in front of her correctly. Kenzie couldn't tell if he was getting frustrated; in reality she was the one more infuriated than Legolas. But he was very patient with her and what may have felt like forever to the young witch only seemed to take a small fraction of the time for the elf.

"Legolas, I'm starting to think this is a little hopeless," Kenzie stated, her voice coming out in a slight whine as she shifted her weight between her feet.

"You haven't even tried to shoot yet, Ai'er, so there is no need in making that judgment just yet," he pointed out with a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and nodded before looking at him expectantly, waiting for his next instruction.

"All right, now I want you to take your stance again, but this time pull back the arrow," he instructed softly.

Kenzie positioned herself and then pulled back the string, just as he had instructed. Her gaze settled down the path she had created with her arm and fixed on the targeted spot straight ahead. She heard Legolas shuffle around her before she felt his hands on her sides.

"Shift your hips," he stated softly in her ear, his head down as his hands rotated her hips. With that, Kenzie sensed her body come into line and she felt as straight as the arrow she held up.

She moved her eyes to the side and watched him come up along side her. "Now what?" she asked, her eyes following his movements.

He stood right up against her, his chest just barely touching her back, and placed his right hand on her elbow, "Lower your elbow just a bit. There. Do you feel that?" he asked, turning his head to catch her response.

She nodded as she felt the strength that she was using to pull back the arrow balance out through her forearm and shoulder. Kenzie had to fight a smile from covering her face due to her excitement. When she had made the statement about shooting an arrow, she didn't really think that he would take the initiative to teach her the basics.

"Are you having too much fun?" Legolas asked and Kenzie could hear the smug in his voice.

At that point she knew she was caught; it was now plainly obvious that she was as excited as a four year old at Christmas. Still, she had to at least _try_ to pass it off, "What makes you ask that?"

She felt him bend down and breath in her ear, "Because you are grinning like a fool."

His breath tickled her ear and neck as it fanned across her skin. She tried unsuccessfully to keep her form, but it was a lost cause. Kenzie bent her head towards him to block the air and felt her extended left arm falter. It was then that Legolas laughed and Kenzie lost her posture all together. The arrow fell to the ground and her arms dropped to her sides.

"That's not funny! You did that on purpose!" she accused, pushing him back away from her as he continued to laugh at her expense.

"I'm sorry, Kenzie. You just had a look on your face that resembled an overeager elven child," he laughed, holding up his arms in an attempt to keep her hands at bay.

"Some great Master Archer you're turning out to be," she commented with a pout, "Are you going to teach me or mock me?"

"Of course I'm going to teach you!" he cried indignantly and stepped closer, "Take up your stance again. Please don't look at me like that," he laughed again before reaching for her waist, "Come, I will stop, I promise."

"Swear?"

"Yes, now take up your stance."

Kenzie eyed him uncertainly one last time before drawing in a deep breath, notching the arrow and drawing it back. She tried to remember what he had said before she lost her posture and while she was sure she didn't get it _exactly_ right, she felt that she was closer this time than the one before.

Legolas confirmed this thought with a nod and a simple, "Better." He then reached forward and moved her elbow down a bit more. After that, he once again took position behind her and stretched his left arm forward, curling his fingers around hers. While her arm strength was pretty good due to her fighting skills, it wasn't exactly what was needed to hold up a bow and keep an arrow straight over a period of time. This became quite evident as Legolas' arm covered hers; the slight sway that she was noticing was stopped as he grabbed the bow as well.

"Steady. Relax the arm just a bit...," he whispered, "Good. Now, you might not shoot the arrow too far on your first try. But do not let this discourage you. If it lands more than a few feet away from you, you will have accomplished something."

"Okay," Kenzie replied, nodding softly.

He studied her position again, leaning to the right, "Bring your right hand closer to your mouth."

Her eyes shifted over to his face, "Near my mouth?" she questioned dubiously.

Legolas laughed a bit, "Yes, use it as an anchor. Feel how it all lines up?"

Kenzie nodded; everything about her stance was feeling more and more steady with each bit of instruction he gave her. With her right hand near her mouth and holding the arrow on its line, the young witch began to feel confident that she might actually shoot it a distance.

He let her stand in that position for a moment, allowing the feel of it all to sink in so that her body could become accustom to the pose. He then slid his right hand onto her shoulder and pulled it back ever so slightly. "Archery is all about being relaxed with the position," he whispered, "If you are not comfortable with the way your body stands, your mind will not be on the target. So, are you thinking about where you are aiming or how your body is standing?"

"My aim," Kenzie replied softly, her mind truthfully picking out a certain patch of ground a few yards ahead.

She could almost hear the smile in Legolas' voice when he replied, "Good. Now slowly take in a breath," he stated and waited until she had done so, "And then...release."

As Kenzie pushed the air out of her lips, she let go of the arrow and watched in excitement as it flew towards the spot she aimed for. It did not go as far as she really wanted, but it wasn't lying at her feet either. After the arrow lodged itself in the ground firmly, the young witch turned back towards Legolas and smiled brightly, "I did it. I actually did it!"

"And you were saying that it couldn't be done," he replied with a smile, drawing another arrow for her.

She shrugged, "Well, it was taking forever for me just to keep my body turned the right way and notch the arrow with the right fingers."

"You have to start somewhere, Kenzie," he said, holding out the arrow for her to take.

The young witch stuck her tongue out at him as she took hold of the arrow. When she did this, however, a strange thing happened. As her hand closed around the arrow and brushed his, something similar to a sharp, cold chill raced down her spine, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. She drew in a sharp breath, her eyes falling shut as she felt herself going limp as she was pulled away from where she stood.

A blurry light appeared before her eyes and she felt her heart begin to race in fear. Suddenly, it stopped and Kenzie was looking at a hazy picture of Helm's Deep. The wall was in ruins and the bodies of Urks and men were strung all over. What caught her attention the most however was the fact that an orc stood straight in front of her, his eyes open wide in shock. He turn slightly and then fell forward, landing on the ground with a thud.

Kenzie drew in a deep breath and when she saw an arrow standing triumphantly in the orc's back, her head shot up towards the direction it came from. Legolas stood, his bow grip in his hand and his face a mask of determination. He seemed to ready to strike again if need be, but the look quickly faded to worry and concern. His bow lowered and he screamed her name as he dashed towards her.

The young witch's eyes crinkled in confusion at the action, but before any question she had could be answered, the pulling sensation came back and drug her away. Kenzie gasped and opened her eyes, gripping on to Legolas' arms which were around her waist holding her up.

"Kenzie, are you all right?" the elf asked hastily, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes," she replied, drawing in breath slowly in an effort to calm her beating heart., "Yes, I'm fine."

Legolas shook his head slightly, "What happened? "

Kenzie gulped and licked her lips, looking up at him, "I think...I think I just had my first vision."

He searched her face for a moment before speaking, "What was it of?"

She looked away and shook her head, "Well, I'm not sure I understand it. I saw the wall at Helm's Deep. There was an orc standing in front of me, but you shot him...with this arrow I think," she replied, gazing at the arrow still clutched in her hand.

"That doesn't seem like anything unusual," Legolas stated, shaking his head, "Why would you have a vision about me shooting an orc."

Kenzie looked up at him, a lost look upon her face, "I don't know, Legolas. I don't know."

¤-¤-¤-¤

That night sleep did not come easy to Kenzie. She tossed and turned, images from the premonition still flashing in her mind and the mystery of it all still lingering. In the end she gave up, rising from the blanket and letting out a heavy sigh.

Legolas was out scouting and keeping watch, giving some soldiers a chance to sleep and rest their weary minds. Kenzie suddenly wished she hadn't told him that she would be fine. His presence might have helped a bit or at least given her someone to talk to. She sighed heavily, drawing her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Her eyes wandered around the darkened camp, catching forms of people in the dying fire light. Up ahead, she caught the silhouette of a figure and a bit of smoke rising into the air. Realizing it was Aragorn, she stood, wrapped herself in a blanket and walked towards the Ranger. He looked up at her as she neared, giving her a nod of recognition as she gently lowered herself to the ground next to him.

She didn't say anything at first, not really wanting to talk now but just be in the company of someone else who couldn't sleep. Aragorn respected this either because he felt she should speak first or he had nothing really to say. This led to the hope that maybe she would eventually become sleepy in the silence and doze off. But as the minutes ticked on, it became evident that sleep still wasn't going to make a visit.

"Are you having bad dreams again?" Aragorn asked softly after taking a long drawl from the pipe he was smoking.

Kenzie pursed her lips, knowing that he was making a reference to the dreams she had when the entire Fellowship was in Moria and Lothlorien. She shook her head in response, still staring out ahead of her. 'At least I got sleep then,' she thought.

"Then what has brought you to sit next to me this night?" he asked, glancing over at her as she turned her gaze to him, "I've been seeing you toss all night, so something must be troubling you."

The young witch took a deep breath, "I had my first premonition today, but I don't understand what it means."

The Ranger's eyes crinkled a bit as he pulled the pipe from his mouth, "What happened in this vision?"

Kenzie sighed and began to relay to him about how Legolas had taken her to the edge of camp to teach her archery, how the premonition was provoke by the arrow, and the contents of the vision. When she was finished, she looked at him almost expectantly, not being able to help the hope that she had that he might somehow figure out the divine secret of the premonition.

Aragorn smoked his pipe thoughtfully for a few moments. Kenzie bit her lower lip in anticipation, wondering if he had heard any of the story at all. Just as she decided to open her mouth and say his name, he took a deep breath and turned to her. "It does seem strange that you had a vision just of Legolas shooting an orc. But what also strikes me is that you said that only the bodies of _Urks_ and men were strewn about. So the question is, why would there be a single _orc_ at the battle? They cannot easily travel in the sunlight, so they would not be sent. If Saruman will attack Helm's Deep, he will send his Urks," he stated logically.

Kenzie's eyes widened slightly at the realization of what he was saying, "Then that means...,"

"This orc you have seen was sent on a mission. One that involves you or me," Aragorn finished, taking a long, deep drawl and looking back forward.

The young witch bit her lower lip and looked forward as well, "It could be the Changer; maybe the he will attack us at Helm's Deep," she mused softly.

Aragorn thought for a moment and then looked to her, "Did he carry the signs of injury that you gave him at Amon Hen?" he asked.

"No," she replied slowly, thinking through the vision very carefully. She went through it in her mind piece by piece, until she could clearly see the orc lying face down on the ground with both arms retaining both hands. ""No," she stated again, "I didn't see the injury."

"This is something to ponder indeed," he commented, "I can see why you weren't getting any sleep." This made her smile slightly as she drew her knees up, resting her chin on them again.

"What do _you_ think this premonition means?" The Ranger asked after a few moments, causally looking at her again.

Kenzie's brow furrowed and she shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I mean, at first it just didn't make any sense. But now that you have pointed out that what I saw was an _orc_, I can't help but wonder..."

"Well, it seems as if you are not using your own intuition to answer the questions of this vision," he pointed out.

Kenzie made a face, "Yeah, but I'm just a little skeptical of my own intuition right now. I mean, I didn't even pick up on the fact that there were Urks all around and the vision centered around an _orc_."

Aragorn copied her shrug from earlier, "I'm not saying that you should not ask for some outside opinion, Kenzie. Just that you trust yourself a little more often," he replied encouragingly.

"I know, I know. It's just...," she sighed as she trailed off and looked over at him, "We were so _wrong_ about the last one..."

"That was the last vision; this is a different one," he said simply, "What are your instincts telling you now?"

Kenzie opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, turning to stare out ahead of her. After a few moments of silence she looked back to him. "I think this orc _is_ on a mission from the Changer," she stated modestly, "The demon knows that I would either be expecting him to heal or come directly after me once given the chance, so to send an orc to do his work..."

"Would be a calculated surprise and would make more sense than endangering himself once more," Aragorn finished, "Sounds like a logical conclusion to me."

The young witch sighed, "So he will be coming after us sooner than I expected," she mumbled to herself, "I don't think there is anyway that we can get through this smoothly."

"Nothing is ever smooth in war," he commented, "The best laid plans always seem to have a hitch."

Kenzie bit her lower lip and set her chin onto her knees, "Your preaching to the choir," she whispered forlornly.

The Ranger smiled warmly at her, "What ever he is planning for us, Ai'seler, you will not plan well for it tonight. You should try to get some sleep and think on it with a fresh mind tomorrow morn."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, smiling softly at him before letting out a yawn, "We do have a ways to go tomorrow." After a moment, she stood and turned back to him, "Thanks, Aragorn."

"No thanks are needed, Kenzie. I'll see you in the morning," he replied, watching her walk towards her bedroll.

"Good night, Aragorn," she called back softly, picking her way through the darkness and settling back down on her bedroll.

She laid down on her back, staring up at the stars. Her thoughts wandered over the vision once more before turning to the journey that lie before her the next morning. Things were about to get a little hairy; plans made by Saruman and Sauron were about to be set in motion. Kenzie found comfort in the fact, however, that Aragorn was right; nothing ever was smooth in war. And even the bad guys' plans have hitches in them. 'That's a comforting thought indeed,' she thought as she rolled over onto her back and slowly succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Oh, do I have a treat for you, my faithful readers. I tried to get a chapter out for Christmas, but we had some family emergencies and I was forced to put it off. But once I got going, it was hard to stop. SO not only do I have one chapter for you, my friends, I have TWO chapters!!!!!! So enjoy, you guys deserve it. And get ready to hunker down for the battle 'cause Helm's Deep is next.

By the by, Happy 2nd birthday to "The Road Goes Ever On"!!! Yay!!!!!! The story became another year older on Jan. 3. Let's hope that it'll be finish by it's third birthday, right?

* * *

§¤-Chapter 6 – A Leap of Faith-¤§

Kenzie stretched and rolled over, her eyes opening slowly to see the morning was pale as well as cool. Her head lolled to the side and she watched sleepily as the refugees began to stir and gather their things for the rest of their trek.

She yawned and looked back up to see Legolas staring down at her. "Good morning," she greeted him as she smiled lazily.

He smiled back at her as he gently lowered himself to the ground facing her. Leaning in close, he kissed her lips and pulled away almost unwillingly, "How are you this morning?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face after she had sat up to face him.

She took a deep breath and looked around, watching the people of Edoras as they went about their tasks, "Oh, I'm fine. Took me forever to get to sleep, but despite all that, I really am feeling good. How was your night?" she countered back, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Uneventful," he replied, carefully watching as her hand slipped into his.

She smirked as she inched closer to him, "You make it sound like that's a bad thing," she whispered, "Anxious for a battle are we?"

"No," the elf replied quickly, "Why would I be anxious about a battle that we could very likely lose?"

"Don't lie, Legolas. You're a little excited about it all," Kenzie stated, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"What if I was? Do you think that it's wrong to be eager about this battle?" he asked sincerely, looking her in the eye for an honest answer.

Kenzie rolled her eyes playfully as she moved over and kissed his other cheek, "A male wanting to fight and tear something apart wrong? Yes, I think you're right, Legolas. It's the most despicable thing I've ever thought of."

Legolas' eyes narrowed as he looked at her, "You're trying to tease me again."

She couldn't help but smile back slyly, "Trying? Sweetie, I think I'm succeeding. Besides, it would be payback for teasing me yesterday."

He leaned forwarded and closed the small space left between them, "Is that so?" he asked, gently kissing her.

"Yep," she responded, leaning into him as he pulled away and kissing him again.

As she began to pull away from him, his hands slid up into her hair, holding her in her place so that he could continue to kiss her. She giggled in response, snaking her arms around his neck as his hands wound around her waist. Legolas was just beginning to turn her just the tiniest bit so that he could lower her to the ground when someone cleared their throat rather loudly. The young witch and elf stopped their kiss and looked up to see Aragorn trying very hard _not_ to smile.

"We were just going to leave you two for being slower than the rest, but after that display, I am not sure that would be a good idea," the Ranger stated.

Legolas cleared his throat and stood, reaching his hand out and helping Kenzie to stand up, "We were just talking," he stated with a shrug and a slight smile.

Kenzie elbowed him slightly and smiled as she bent to pick up her blanket, "Oh don't even try. He's just jealous anyway."

Aragorn laughed as he turned, "Come you two. We do need to go."

"See," Kenzie pointed out loudly as Legolas picked up her pack from the ground, "He's ignoring the statement even more, proving his jealously."

Legolas smiled, tucking an arm around her waist, "Or you are just attempting to cause a scene."

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Me, cause a scene? Sure," she replied before glancing up at him with another smile.

The elf shook his head, "If I did not know any better, I would say that you are enjoying this," he stated, giving her hip a small squeeze.

She shrugged, "Quite possibly..."

Aragorn shook his head as they reached the horses and grabbed Hasufel's reins, pulling the horse forward. Gimli, who was perched upon the horse, lurched with surprise and looked at the Ranger in confusion. Aragorn smirked and spoke loud enough for Kenzie, "I am making sure that we are nearer to the front; all the clatter will drown out their voices."

Legolas shook his head and Kenzie rolled her eyes again. "Oh hush you," she commented as she swung up into Arod's saddle.

This playful banter and cheerier conversation continued between the company for the better part of the morning, but was still laced with a somber tone. There was, after all, a battle brewing in the air. But Kenzie was grateful that they were able to push it away for at least a couple hours.

As the afternoon approached, Gimli's grumbles had finally gotten on everyone's last nerve and he was allowed to leave Hasufel's saddle. For his part, he kept up fairly well and sought to mention this to Kenzie and Legolas at every opportunity.

It wasn't soon after that Legolas ventured ahead, offering his eyes to the scouting party and leaving her behind. He had given her a look, waiting for her to ask to come along, but she shook her head. It saddened her that he was leaving her, but the idea didn't appeal to her and she didn't feel as if she would be of any help. So she remained within the hoard of refugees, dodging Gimli's voice, holding tight to Arod's reins, and feeling a little put out.

The young witch glanced around her, holding out with a little hope that a chance for conversation would present itself. Èowyn was talking with Aragorn (and by the somber look on his face, she was sure that the topic had turned to Arwen), Gimli was still out of the question (she wasn't that desperate), and Théoden didn't look like the type that Kenzie could carry out a conversation with at that particular moment in time.

Heaving a great sigh, it hit her for the first time how much she missed the little hobbits, Merry and Pippin especially. If the two trouble-making half-lings were still with the company, she would definitely have _something_ to talk about. As the company rounded a hillside, Kenzie looked ahead and saw Legolas upon a hill in the distance. His back was to her and she knew that he was scouring the landscape for any possible threat. It was then that two Rohan soldiers galloped past her and on up the hill past Legolas. The young witch watched with interest and wondered if Saruman's attack would take place here.

Her grip on Arod's reins tightened as she suddenly was able to make out the distant growl of an animal and screams of pain. Legolas quickly disappeared from his position on the hill and Kenzie moved forward with Aragorn. The two companions looked at one another before Kenzie stopped just at the front of the line and the Ranger raced on up the hill to see what was taking place. There were more cries from the soldiers that had disappeared over the crest and the group of Rohan refugees seemed to shudder with fear at the sounds.

It was then that she faintly heard Legolas shout, "A scout!"

Aragorn turned on the hill crest and raced back down towards her, his face paling with fear. Théoden and a few of his soldiers galloped to the head of the line and the King looked to Aragorn, his face etched in concern, "What is it? What do you see?" he asked.

"Wargs!" Aragorn called back, "We're under attack!"

It was then that fear bubbling in the refugees erupted into chaos. Kenzie handed Arod's reins over to a soldier as people began to frantically move towards the lower ground.

"Get him on that horse!" she commanded, motioning to Gimli. The soldier nodded and grabbed another to help him with the task.

Kenzie then turned back and raced towards Aragorn, who had just taken Hasufel's reins from Èowyn. The Ranger turned to the young witch as Théoden called out orders, "All riders to the head of the column!"

The King then turned back towards Èowyn, who was about to mount her horse, "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste."

Èowyn's face scrunched in disapproval, "But I can fight!" she countered.

"No!" Théoden stated sternly, "You must do this... for me."

The young maiden's face softened as she stepped back from the horse. Théoden then turned and moved to gallop forward as Kenzie turned to Èowyn, "Here, I'll take him," she stated softly, grabbing for the reins.

"You should go with her," Aragorn stated behind her.

Kenzie turned, an incredulous look on her face, "You must be joking. I'm going with you and you can't stop me," she replied as she mounted Èowyn's horse.

"Kenzie," the Ranger started again.

"Hey, I'm supposed to protect your sorry butt and I can't do that if I'm going the other direction," she interrupted, "End of discussion."

With that she coaxed the horse forward and towards the battle that lay over the hill. Just before she started up the hill, she turned back to watch Aragorn mount his horse and follow. When he reached her, he looked back briefly at Èowyn, who was guiding the refugees out of sight and on towards Helm's Deep.

He then looked over at Kenzie for a moment, swallowing hard before galloping to catch up with the others. Kenzie took a deep breath and steeled her shaking nerves as she moved the horse to follow, feeling the same apprehension that the Ranger obviously felt.

When the company crested the hill, Kenzie spotted Legolas, who was on another rise ahead of them shooting off arrows into the distance. The faint cries of the wargs were a reassurance that his aim was true and he fell a few of the creatures before they even reached the company. As Arod and Gimli neared him, Legolas turned and mounted the horse, galloping on with the others.

Théoden drew his sword and rallied the soldiers on, causing Kenzie to draw her long sword from her back. From that point on, everything happened very suddenly for Kenzie. The line of riders hit the wargs fiercely and it didn't take long for the battle to spread wide across the hills and jagged rocks.

Spears flew from what seemed to be nowhere and occasionally, the young witch saw an arrow whiz by. Kenzie struck down as many riders and wargs as she could, but found very quickly that her skill with a sword on the back of a horse was not good enough and this particular battle wasn't a good time to practice. Sheathing her sword, she decided now would be a good time to use her powers.

Placing the reins in her mouth to help guide the horse, she flicked both wrists again and again, loud booms echoing as she wounded wargs and killed orcs. As she cleared a path through the riders, she felt her control of the horse slipping each time she dodged another horse or falling warg. Grabbing the reins, she jerked the animal to a stop and quickly jumped to the ground and began to flick her wrists again as many times as she could.

She had just killed an orc and sliced at a warg with one knife when another rider flew past her, sending her on her back and knocking the wind from her. Kenzie shook her head to rid herself of the ringing and pressed her palms onto the grass to push herself up. When she looked up, she gaped as she watched the same warg skidded helplessly off the side of the cliff, Aragorn dangling off its side.

"Aragorn," she breathed, her eyes wide as she watched the Ranger disappear over the edge.

It was then, as she scrambled to get up on her feet that an orc came from behind and knocked her hard in the back. Kenzie hit the ground once more, gasping harshly as her stomach hit and the air was pushed from her body. She reached over quickly and snatched her knife from the grass, twisting just right to cut the orc's leg from underneath him. As he fell to the ground, the young witch found her chance to push herself back up on her feet, reach forward and grab her second knife before turning back and cutting the orc's throat.

Kicking the dead body away from her, Kenzie cringed as she heard a low growl sound behind her. She turned slowly to see a smirking orc gently coax its warg towards her. The young witch pursed her lips and waited for the orc to take the first move.

The orc kicked the warg forward harshly, charging towards her quickly. Kenzie took in a deep breath and then flicked her wrists, causing the creature to crumble to the ground and the orc to fly into the air. Kenzie walked over to the orc and twirled her knives before driving her blades into his torso.

She then turned to her left as she heard a random warg race past and flicked her wrists again, bringing down the fleeing creature. Looking around for any more warg-riders, the young witch spotted an orc stand, grabbing his blade from the grass. She walked towards this creature as well, grabbing him from behind and plunging her blade into his back.

Gritting her teeth, Kenzie pushed the orc back off of her blade, its body falling to the ground with a sick thud. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow as she watched a soldier knock down another orc and run his blade through the torso of the creature. Random cries from horses and shrieks from orcs punctuated the air as the battle came to an end.

The young witch's gaze searched for the others, her eyes marking first Gimli and then Legolas. As her dark blue orbs continued across the landscape she noted how few had survived the battle. It was then that her eyes lingered back to the edge where Aragorn fell. With a heavy sigh she bent down and began to wipe her blade clean. She hated to think it, despised the very thought,...but she was glad to see things still going somewhat normally.

She grimaced; her face scrunching up in disgust as the sticky orc blood slowly left her blades and darkened the green grass at her feet. She hated this. She knew that Aragorn was coming back...he had to. Everything in her gut said that the Changer was too focused on her to even think about Aragorn.

The demon would weigh his opinions; revenge, according to what Gandalf had heard, was at the top of his list. He would probably realize that he had a fair amount of time to destroy Aragorn due to the fact that Sauron and Saruman where no where close to finding the Ring. In other words, he would feel like he could focus on Kenzie and leave Aragorn for when he was sure that he could do his job without interference. And on top of that, Merry and Pippin would soon lead the Ents to Isengard's doorstep, causing a whole other problem for the demon to deal with.

'So, in the end, I'm pretty much saying that I'm ecstatic that my life is in danger so Aragorn can live,' Kenzie thought to herself as she stood, 'That's just brilliant.'

The young witch sheathed her knives and swallowed hard as Legolas and Gimli walked in her direction, their faces contorted with worry. Now came the hard part; making them understand that she knew nothing...well, sort of.

"Aragorn?!" Legolas' clear voice rang out as he jogged towards the edge of the cliff behind Kenzie.

Gimli too had begun to glance around frantically, "Aragorn!" he called out, his voice laced with worry.

As the dwarf followed behind Legolas, he passed a fallen orc that began to laugh weakly, his voice gargling as the sound escaped into the air. The laugh caught the attention of those near by and Gimli raised his ax, holding it to the creature's throat.

"Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing," the dwarf growled, holding his stance.

"He's..." the orc started, a sickening cough spilling out of his lips as he sneered up at Gimli, "dead!"

Legolas had now doubled back and peered down at the orc as a disgusted look swept across his fine features. Even Théoden walked towards the orc, his face etched in confusion as to what was occurring. Kenzie also ventured a few precious steps closer but stayed back far enough to not bring attention to her presence.

Seeing that he had a more attentive audience, the orc smirked and looked at them all, "He took a little tumble down the cliff."

Théoden's head snapped up at this statement, catching Kenzie's eyes before he quickly strode to the end of the rocky outcropping. He leaned over precariously, peering downwards. Legolas, on the other hand, was not so ready to believe the creature. An angry air came over him as he bent quickly and roughly grabbed the orc's armor, "You lie!" he whispered harshly as he shook him.

But it didn't really affect the orc, who began laughing again; the scratchy, gurgling noise causing Kenzie to close her eyes and turn away. It was then that the creature died, giving one last evil snicker as he gasped and his head fell back.

Legolas, in anger and disgust, dropped hold of the orc. The elf then went to stand before a sudden glimmer caught his eye. Kenzie turned her face back to see him bend back down and gently pick a beautiful object from the grimy hand of the dead orc.

He let the object fall back into his palm as he stretched out his fingers to study it. The Evenstar glittered gloriously in the dreary sunlight, its beauty still untouched by the horrors of the scene around them and the situation they now faced. Kenzie could see Legolas' heart fall as he stared at the pendant lying innocently in his palm. Swallowing hard, the young witch crossed her arms and forced herself to force down her feelings.

She saw Legolas shake his head slightly before sprinting towards Théoden's side, Gimli following. Kenzie slowly walked towards them, staring at their backs as they searched the rushing water below them. Gamling walked up beside her, out of breath, and looked over towards her briefly before turning his gaze to Théoden for orders.

Théoden looked back, an unwavering confidence in his face, "Get the wounded on horses," he stated, sheathing his sword, "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

With his last statement, Legolas looked to the King in disbelief, obviously wanting to look for Aragorn instead of leaving so soon. The two looked at one another for a long moment, Théoden's face softening into a look of understanding. Legolas looked down and then back to the river, defeated and almost lost.

Théoden sighed and gently placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "Come," he spoke softly, patting his shoulder before walking away.

Kenzie licked her lips and looked to her feet as the King neared her. His footsteps halted when he came in front of her, but he said nothing. The young witch took a ragged breath before bringing her eyes up to meet his. The King stared at her, too, for a moment before nodding slightly and continuing on towards his soldiers.

Kenzie turned her gaze back to see Legolas and Gimli still staring down into the ravine, as if they believed that if they stood there long enough, the Ranger would make a magnificent return. But the young witch knew that the miracle they longed for wouldn't happen that day. Sighing heavily, she took another step forward, prepared to say something, when Legolas turned quickly. He looked directly at her, his gaze hardening before he walked up to her.

"Tell me he's coming back; that he is not dead," he demanded softly, but sternly.

Kenzie pushed a breath past her lips and shook her head wearily and sadly, "Legolas," she whispered, almost pleading him.

Legolas shook his head in response and curled his hand tightly around the Evenstar that still rested in his palm before walking past her swiftly. Kenzie closed her eyes and dropped her arms before turning, "Legolas!" she called after him, but the elf did not turn.

Biting her lower lip, feeling her frustration build, the young witch turned back and marched up next to Gimli, peering over the edge at the swirling water. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Well, he sure picked a prime opportunity to throw himself off a cliff," she stated hotly as she crossed her arms again.

Gimli looked over at her, but said nothing. The two were silent a moment, contemplating this new develop as their companions packed for the rest of their journey. The dwarf then drew in a long breath, leaning on his ax as he stared down the young witch, "You look as if you are going to jump in after him."

Kenzie sighed, dropping her arms and turning to look at him, "Would you blame me if I did?" she asked honestly.

The dwarf smiled sadly, "No, but I _would_ blame you for causing Legolas to loose what little mind he has left."

Kenzie smiled slightly too and pursed her lips, "You're right."

It was then that the two turned from the cliff and, together, began to make their way towards the other soldiers and horses. "Well, lass, do you think your demon will attack now?" Gimli asked quietly, sliding his axe back into the sheath on his back.

"No," Kenzie replied, pausing as she considered the question a little more, "He's too preoccupied with killing me. We'll just have to hope that his revenge is stronger than his sense of loyalty to Saruman. Which I bet it is. If not, we're gonna be in a whole lot of trouble."

¤-¤-¤-¤

The host of soldiers began towards Helm's Deep at a fast gallop, but slowed their pace slightly once they had put considerable distance between themselves and the battle they had left. There was an unnerving silence amongst them and Kenzie found herself looking at all of them sadly, wishing there was something she could say, something that she could do to rally their spirits.

But she was no Aragorn; making speeches and rallying courage was something she never considered herself good at. Her gaze rested on Legolas, who seemed to almost slouch under his stress as he let Arod guide him on. The young witch's eyes were crinkled in sorrow and she coaxed her own horse up to his side.

He did not look over at her at first and for the first few moments, they rode next to one another with Kenzie staring at him. When he refused to acknowledge her, she pursed her lips and guided her horse a bit closer to him.

"Legolas, are you all right?" she asked softly.

The elf gave no reply and still did not turn his gaze towards her. She sighed after a moment and leaned forward, attempting to see his face. When that received no response, she sat back in the saddle and looked forward as well.

"Look, I know that it's not me you are angry with, so you _can_ talk to me or, better yet, look at me."

That seemed to get his attention. He sighed heavily, almost as if he felt guilty and finally turned his eyes to hers, "I'm sorry, Kenzie. I should have never..."

Kenzie smiled comfortingly, "I know. It's all right; we're all worried for him."

Legolas looked away again, glancing down at the horn of his saddle before turning back up to her. His face had become serious again, "Is he alive?"

She did the only thing she could think of; she nodded confidently, "Yes," she stated softly, "I think so. But where he is at or how he is fairing, I don't know."

Legolas continued to stare at her, the information that she had given in obviously sinking in and settling in his mind. Kenzie watched wave after wave of thought cross his features and she longed to ask him out right what it was that he was thinking about. After a pause, he sighed heavily and shook his head, "We cannot defend these people without him," he whispered.

Saddened by his defeated tone, Kenzie reached over and took his hand, "Hope, Legolas, will get us a lot farther than you give it credit for."

Legolas looked away, skeptical that what she said was true. But she refused to let him give into that thought. She tugged on his hand, causing Arod to move closer to her horse, and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"If you don't have faith in hope," she whispered, "Then have a little faith in me."

¤-¤-¤-¤

It was late afternoon when the soldiers of Rohan crested the final rise and gazed upon Helm's Deep. Kenzie felt indifference when she first saw the castle-like fort situated back into the mountain side. The vast, barren plain that extended in front of the Deeping Wall was bare and gray, allowing any standing upon the outer wall a clear view of all those coming and going from the fortress.

Even from their perch so distant from the Hornburg, the stone keep was massive, filling a good part of the young witch's vision. A murmur started within the small band of soldiers and Kenzie could feel that seeing the fortress of their ancestors brought a little comfort and courage to the weary troops.

For the young witch, however, it did not bring so much comfort. Even though she was convinced it might be the coming struggle, she felt that something bad would happen. She tried desperately to shake the feeling as the company began to descend the hill. But it grew stronger as she drew closer. And as they galloped up the causeway, Kenzie felt the dark, foreboding shadow settle into the pit of her stomach. Something was very wrong and what scared her most was that she could not see what it was.

The company raced up the incline towards the keep and came to a halt in the crowd that lingered before the steps. Èowyn pushed her way through the people, looking about urgently as her eyes searched the crowd of soldiers that were dismounting. When she counted the number, her face crinkled sadly.

"So few," she stated, coming up to Théoden, "So few of you have returned."

Théoden turned to her, his face heavy with worry and stress, "Our people are safe," he replied matter-of-factly, "We have paid for it with many lives," he ended, making his point to his niece as he began to help wounded soldiers from their mounts.

Kenzie dismounted her horse as Legolas did, turning to help the elf bring Gimli off Arod. As she helped other soldiers, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Gimli slowly made his way to Èowyn, who was trying unsuccessfully to search for Aragorn amongst the company.

"My Lady," the dwarf started, the rest of the words obviously catching in his throat as the young maiden turned to look at him.

"Lord Aragorn," Èowyn began, her voice shaky, "where is he?"

Gimli took an unsteady breath and gripped the long axe he held tighter, "He fell."

The stricken look that came across the graceful features of Èowyn made Kenzie's stomach turn again. Èowyn looked at Gimli a moment longer, as if she really didn't believe what he had said, and then slowly raised her eyes. Her gaze meet Kenzie's and the young witch pursed her lips before lowering her eyes, unable to look on anymore. She handed the soldier who leaned on her to another and looked back to see Èowyn coming towards her.

"Gimli..." she choked on her words, the tears glistening in her eyes, "Master Gimli has told that Lord Aragorn has fallen."

Kenzie sighed and looked at the woman sadly, "Yes...he did."

Èowyn shook her head, "No," she said disbelievingly, slowly backed away from Kenzie.

She stood still amongst the crowd for a brief moment, the soldiers and refugees around her nudging her as they past. Kenzie moved forward to say something in an attempt to comfort Èowyn, but the young maiden shook her head again and dashed down the opposite way, towards the Glittering Caves.

Kenzie let out the breath that she seemed to have been holding and made her way up the stairs of the keep. Once at the top, she turned and gazed out at the plain before Helm's Deep. She turned her eyes down and watched as the tired and worn refugees of Rohan mingled about, their faces long with sorrow and despair. The young witch sighed heavily and turned from the scene, fearful that the coming night would be a hard one for them all to bear.


	8. Chapter 7

Just a little heads up on this chapter; the majority of the cuts are going to mirror the movie heavily. I found that when I sat down to write it, trying to fill in all of the space between scenes just was a little tedious and when I re-read it all, it seemed too forced. So, while I do go into some of the space where Kenzie's point of view is concerned, most of it falls with the movie.

* * *

§¤-Chapter 7: A triumphant return and the coming of the elves-¤§ 

The next day was bright and clear. As Kenzie stood on the barrier of the Deeping Wall, she could see as far as the rise which they had ridden over the day before. She leaned against the cool stone, her eyes scanning over the landscape, and listened to the sounds of the people moving quickly behind her and near the keep. Even though it was a beautiful day with the sun shining down upon the earth, the cold fingers of battle had inched their way into the land and into Helm's Deep. It made Kenzie feel as if she might be sick.

The young witch would not deny that she was waiting for Aragorn; for minutes at a time, she would stare at the hill in the distance, waiting and praying for a small, dark speck to make its appearance. The more time that passed without a sign of Aragorn, the more Kenzie felt her heart drop. She took a deep breath as a hard breeze whipped past her and through the Hornburg. Looking around at the sky, the young witch could feel more than see that a storm was coming and it made her wonder how much it would affect the battle.

The thought soon faded from her mind as she found her eyes moving back towards the hill on the horizon. It seemed as if any attempt to turn her mind from the return of the Ranger was hopeless. And it was driving her mad.

"Damnit, Aragorn," she breathed, finally turning her back and leaning against the wall as she stared out at the mountain side.

What if the worst had happened? What if the demon _had_ taken the chance, despite his weakness, and just disposed of the Ranger as he floated unconscious down a stream? Breathing deeply, Kenzie pressed the palms of her hands onto her eyes, attempting to stop thinking entirely.

"Why didn't I just jump in after him?" she asked out loud, turning back and leaning over the wall.

She stared down the side of the rock for a brief moment, noting the sheer distance downward and how, in just a matter of hours, thousands of orcs would be pressing against it. Kenzie shook her head, wondering how she could let her thoughts go from depressing thought to depressing thought. Her eyes turned up and her thoughts finally died as she saw a dark figure climb onto the hill. The young witch took a deep breath in relief and felt herself smile broadly.

"Aragorn," she said, turning and running back towards the keep as fast as her legs could take her.

Kenzie looked around frantically as she pushed past the people milling about the causeway and keep. "Legolas?!" she called out, her eyes darting about, hoping to catch a glimpse of the elf.

After turning in circle after circle, she stopped and sighed in frustration, "Legolas!" she called again, her arms falling to her sides in defeat, "Where could he be?"

"What is all the fuss about, lass?" Gimli's voice broke through the crowd as he made his way up to the young witch, "What has got you all upset?"

"I can't find Legolas," she replied, standing on her tiptoes to look over the heads of some passing soldiers.

Gimli's eyes crinkled underneath his bushy eyebrows, "He's in the keep, been there all morning. May I ask why it is so important to see him?"

Kenzie was already moving past him as she called back, "Aragorn's back!"

The dwarf's face lit up as if he had been promised a visit from Lady Galadriel, "He's back?!" he yelled.

"And riding towards us right now!" the young witch replied from the top of the stairs before disappearing into the hall where Théoden held his council with his captains.

There were several people that mingled there as well, but it was not as crowded as it was out on the battlement. Kenzie looked around anxiously and smiled in relief when she spotted the elf standing over a map with Théoden as they conversed with each other and a few captains.

"Legolas!" she said, grabbing his attention.

Both he and Théoden looked up curiously. Legolas then walked towards her hurriedly, confusion etched all over his face. "Ai'er, what is it?" he asked softly, gently clasping her elbows as he did so.

The young witch couldn't help but smile brightly in return and took one of his hands, "Aragorn's back," she replied happily as she pulled him outside.

"What?" he asked in disbelief as he allowed her to pull him along.

"It's Aragorn," she stated again as they nudged their way through the people, "I saw him; he's here."

"Are you sure?" the elf asked, stopping short and looking ahead as the Ranger wearily climbed the stairs ahead of them. He looked over to Kenzie, a relieved look washing over him and she smirked slightly as if to say 'I told you so.'

Legolas shook his head slightly, smiling briefly at Kenzie before walking toward his friend. Aragorn, in his exhaustion, almost ran straight into the elf as they approached each other. As the Ranger raised his head and moved to step around, he stopped at recognizing Legolas and nodded slightly.

"Le ab-dollen," Legolas commented, trying to appear very cool before he grimaced at the appearance of his friend, "You look terrible." ¤_You're late_¤

Aragorn looked shocked for a moment before laughing slightly and clasping the elf's shoulder in a cheerful greeting. Legolas clasped his shoulder as well and smiled, "We were beginning to think you had forgotten us."

"I could not let you claim the victory in the battle, now could I?" Aragorn replied softly.

"Next time do not throw yourself off a cliff, my friend," Legolas answered, reaching to his belt and grasping the Evenstar in his palm, "Or leave such treasures for your companions to find."

Aragorn looked confused as the elf extended his hand and placed the glittering pendant into the Ranger's dirtied palm. Aragorn looked down, gazing at the Evenstar as if he was doing so for the first time. He then looked up at Legolas in disbelief, obviously shocked that his gift had not been lost forever. Gratitude swept over his face as he clasped Legolas' shoulder once more.

"Hannon le," he said softly, as Legolas smiled back warmly at him.  
¤_Thank You_¤

Kenzie slowly walked up to the two and knocked Aragorn on his good shoulder, "I specifically remember telling you at Edoras to be careful. Aragorn, this is not exactly being careful," she chastised jokingly.

The Ranger chuckled again before hugging the young witch, "It is good to see you as well, Ai'seler."

When they pulled away, Kenzie frowned slightly, "Please promise me that you will not pull another stunt like that."

Aragorn nodded, "I swear. Now we must go see the King," he started, looking to Legolas, "I think the battle may be far worse than we thought."

The three turned and began to head back into the inner chamber to share his news with Theoden. As they walked, Kenzie glanced to the right and saw Èowyn watch their trek with a mixture of astonishment and sadness. Kenzie thought that she looked wistfully at Aragorn as he moved on, not catching her gaze in return.

It was then that she turned to the young witch, looking caught off guard. But before Kenzie could attempt a comforting smile, the maiden of Rohan turned away and dashed into the crowd.

¤-¤-¤-¤

The expression that Théoden had when he saw Aragorn enter the hall was one similar to the rest of the company. It wasn't long, however, before that look changed. As Aragorn shared his tale and what he had seen, the King's face fell and his worries returned to their positions on his shoulders.

He had turned from the long table containing their maps and battle plans and stood still in the middle of the room for a moment. "A great host you say," he stated to confirm what the Ranger had told him.

Aragorn looked at Théoden's back as if the King was staring him down, "All of Isengard is emptied," he replied with certainty.

Kenzie watched as the King's body tensed in a growing fear, "How many?"

Aragorn looked to his feet for a moment before looking back up, "Ten thousand at least," he answered as confidently as before.

"Ten thousand?" Théoden breathed, turning back and giving the Ranger an incredulous look.

Kenzie looked over at Aragorn and saw that he realized he was putting the final nail in the coffin, "It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men."

Théoden turned away slightly and Kenzie didn't have to look him in the eye to know that a dark fear was settling in him.

"They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn ended softly and Théoden looked around at all of them in turn and it was obvious to everyone in the room that the King knew what this meant for his people.

There was a small moment of silence before Théoden turned on his heel and headed out of the chamber, "Let them come!" he responded resolutely.

Kenzie looked to Aragorn and the Ranger sighed heavily before he followed the King. The rest of the companions, along with Théoden's guard, followed out and down the inner ramp. As they walked, Kenzie looked around as she saw the sparse soldiers fortifying the gate for battle. The King had turned back and motioned for Gamling, who moved quickly to Théoden's side.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he commanded, clasping Gamling's shoulder.

The soldier nodded and turned. The rest of the company pushed past the refugees and through the gate onto the causeway. Théoden stepped out and glanced around before turning back to Aragorn, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," he motioned.

The King took another step further and looked at the four sternly, "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg," he declared confidently. Kenzie pursed her lips and looked down at her feet, realizing how that was all about to change.

Gimli stood in front of one of the large wooden doors and leaned forward on his axe, "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," he said matter-of-factly, "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Kenzie looked up as Théoden neared the dwarf quickly and looked down upon him, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," he answered sharply.

With that, he disappeared back behind the doors. Kenzie shook her head as Gimli set his jaw in frustration. Aragorn passed his friend and lightly grasp the dwarf's arm in comfort. As Kenzie moved past him, she smiled softly, "It was worth a try," she pointed out.

"But it is useless advice if he is too stubborn to understand," Gimli muttered in response as they followed the King back up the inner causeway.

The company had traveled back up to the fortress walls in silence and Théoden continued briskly studying the defenses that his men were building. It worried Kenzie how few the soldiers were; they were frightened and the fact that their numbers were small would do nothing to help their confidence.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Théoden stated commandingly, "Saruman's hoards will pillage and burn; we've seen it before."

"Crops can be re-sown...homes rebuilt," the King continued and it was then that Kenzie saw what he was doing. He wasn't saying these things to prove a point or to be stubborn in the wake of a battle. He was saying them to rally his men; to give them a little strength to steel themselves against the hordes that were coming.

Théoden stopped briefly in the middle of the battlement and looked about slowly, "Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Kenzie saw Aragorn shake his head disbelievingly. To him, it must have appeared that the King of Rohan had heard nothing at all. He moved forward to catch up to the King, his hands outstretched in confusion. The young witch pushed past Legolas in an effort to stop him, but she was too late.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," the Ranger stated sternly, "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

If he was hoping for a response, he received one. The King doubled back quickly and grasped the front of Aragorn's coat, pulling the two men face to face, "What would you have me do?" he asked angrily, "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread."

Kenzie closed the space between her and the men as Théoden continued on, "If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

They stared at one another briefly before Théoden turned and continued on towards the keep. Kenzie gently laid a hand upon Aragorn's shoulder, "Aragorn," she started softly.

But the Ranger would not end the conversation there, "Send out riders, my Lord."

Théoden stopped abruptly and turned in frustration, his anger showing clearly upon his face. He continued to advance as Aragorn continued his plead, "You must call for aid."

The King stopped and looked, if anything, smug as he gazed at the Ranger, "And who will come? Elves?" he asked, sarcasm in his tone as he looked back to Legolas.

Kenzie put out her hand to stop the advance that she knew would come. Just as she expected, Legolas bumped into her arm gently.

"Dwarves?" Théoden continued on, nodding to Gimli. The young witch's other arm went out to stop the dwarf's advance as well.

Théoden's eyes met Kenzie's briefly before he turned his attention back to Aragorn, "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

Aragorn shook his head desperately, "Gondor will answer," he stated strongly.

"Gondor?!" Théoden whispered in rage as he stepped up into the Ranger's face, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed around us? Where was Gon..."

It was then that the King regained himself, looking away briefly and taking a deep breath to calm himself. He then brought his gaze back up to Aragorn and shook his head sadly, "No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."

When Théoden turned this time, Aragorn let him leave and lowered his head in defeat. Kenzie placed her hand back upon his shoulder and stepped forward, "Gondor is facing enemies of their own," she whispered, lowering her head, "Théoden is right. We must do what we can and wait for Gandalf."

Aragorn turned back and looked at her briefly before he sighed, moving to follow the King. Legolas lightly touched the small of her back as he moved past to follow. Kenzie looked down at Gimli and sighed. The dwarf smiled sadly, "It was a worth a try," he echoed.

The young witch nodded as she stepped forward. As the four of them climbed the stairs of the keep, Kenzie barely heard Théoden issuing out orders to secure the fortress and move the refugees into the caves. As the men disappeared into the chamber, Kenzie stopped as she faintly heard a familiar cawing sound. Her skin crawled with remembrance and she turned, her mouth falling agape as she looked to the sky.

"Legolas," she breathed, reaching back and catching his hand.

The elf stopped and turned as well, following her gaze. The two stared at the great flock of dark birds as they swooped around in a wide circle over the plain. After a movement, Legolas squeezed her hand and pulled her back into the doorway of the chamber, "Come," he whispered, sharing her worried tone.

¤-¤-¤-¤

The call to move the women and children into the caves had been made and the Rohan soldiers began to swiftly move the people down the ramp into the cool caverns. Aragorn led the rest of the companions through the deep line slowly, looking about the walls as if studying them for potential weaknesses. Kenzie bit her lower lip and looked back at Legolas, giving him a pointed look. He returned the glance and frowned, as if reading her thoughts.

She sighed, "He's going to collapse," she whispered intently.

"I know, Ai'er, but what can we do?" he questioned.

Kenzie pursed her lips, "You have to say something to him," she answered, as a few people pressed between them.

Legolas shook his head, "He will not listen."

The young witch opened her mouth to counter, but Aragorn chose that moment to turn and address them. "We'll place the reserves along the wall," he motioned above them, "They can support the archers from above the gate."

Legolas gave Kenzie a looked as if to say 'I told you so', but that didn't budge her. She glared at him before he sighed and stepped closer to the Ranger. "Aragorn, you must rest," he pointed out, "You are no good to us half-alive."

Aragorn turned back briefly and looked defiantly at the elf; tired, but still defiant. When he continued forward, Legolas looked back at Kenzie in frustration. The young witch licked her lips and stepped forward to say something, but stopped as Èowyn raced down the causeway towards them.

"Aragorn!" she called out, coming up to the Ranger with a stricken look upon her face.

"I'm to be sent with the woman into the caves," she stated angrily.

Aragorn looked at her gently, as a parent might look at a child, "That is an honorable charge."

Èowyn looked aghast at his statement, "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men returned," she said in annoyance, "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady," he stated softly, clasping her elbows reassuringly, "A time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

Èowyn looked at him in defiance, "Let me stand at your side."

"It is not in my power to command it," Aragorn stated with a tone of finality.

He then turned to Legolas and Kenzie as if that statement would be enough to quench her anger. But Kenzie pursed her lips and shook her head knowingly as Èowyn stepped forward to follow Aragorn as he moved back down the ramp.

"You do not command her to go into the caves," the maiden called after him, motioning to Kenzie, "Nor do you command the others to stay!"

Aragorn turned back and frowned deeply as she continued her loud protest, "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you," she ended, her voice choked and tears glistening on the rims of her eyes.

Aragorn looked away from her and would not meet her gaze. Kenzie sighed deeply and looked to Legolas who looked back with slight alarm at Èowyn's admission. After a moment, Aragorn looked back up at the young maiden with a soft, yet firm glare that told her what she wished could not be.

An air of embarrassment came over Èowyn as she shook her head softly, "I'm sorry," she breathed and moved past the Ranger, pushing her way between Legolas and Kenzie and on towards the caves.

The elf and young witch looked back to their friend as he sighed deeply and gazed at his feet. He then looked back up at Kenzie, as if to say that he didn't know what else to do. She moved forward with Legolas and looked at him in concern, "Rest, Aragorn," she stated softly, "At least eat something, for God's sakes. Èowyn will be fine, but you will not if you continue on like this."

He frowned at her for a moment, looking back briefly at Legolas and Gimli, before he nodded his consent. Kenzie let out the breath she had been holding, "Good," she replied, "Come on."

She hooked her arm through his and began to walk with him up the ramp slowly. She glanced back, seeing Èowyn's bright, golden hair briefly before it disappeared down into the caves. The young witch looked back forward and glanced at Aragorn. He had been looking at her and she could tell a question hung on his lips. And without asking, she could feel that it had something to do with Èowyn and Arwen.

She looked at him sadly and shook her head, "One battle at a time, Aragorn," she whispered, leading him on, "One battle at a time."

¤-¤-¤-¤

The four of them were sitting in the armory, watching with long faces as the young and old of Rohan mixed with the battle-hardened soldiers. Kenzie sat on the edge of an emptied table, resting her arms on her bent knees as she watched the young boys file past her with fear across their faces.

She looked up at Aragorn, a saddened expression on her face as she caught the Ranger's gaze. He returned the glance and turned, inspecting the boys and men as they went out the armory door. Gimli sighed loudly and leaned back onto the table that Kenzie was sitting on, resting his axe in front of himself and occasionally studying those that went past. Legolas paced back and forth, on edge. He gazed around, his fine features hardening as he looked over the new members of the army and shook his head. None of them said anything to one another.

Sighing heavily, Aragorn picked a sword from the table and held it up to examine it in the light. After turning it this way and that, he pitched it back on the table and frowned deeply. He looked at his companions and walked towards them slowly, "Farmers, farriers, stable boys," he paused and looked at Kenzie, shaking his head, "These are no soldiers."

Gimli watched as a man walked past him and looked at Aragorn with a little disbelief, "Most have seen too many winters," he stated.

Legolas turned in his pacing, "Or too few," he added sharply.

Aragorn conceded to this thought with a little nod and then turned, picking up a piece of chain mail to examine. Legolas looked to Kenzie for a brief moment and her eyes crinkled as she noticed the frustration in his face.

"Look at them," Legolas started, stepping towards Aragorn and scanning the room with narrow eyes, "They're frightened, I can see it in their eyes."

The whole armory grew as quite as a tomb when he uttered the words. All moving stopped and the men of Rohan glared at the elf. Kenzie turned her face slowly as an incredulous look came across her face. She couldn't believe how quickly his demeanor had changed; how suddenly he had given in to the doubt. Aragorn had also looked up in disbelief, watching as the elf glared at him for a moment before turning his back.

"Boe a hyn," he turned back to the Ranger, slipping into elvish, "neled herain... danc caer menig?!  
¤_And they should be. Three hundred...against 10,000?!_¤

Kenzie still didn't speak the language, but she didn't need a translation to understand what exactly it was that he was saying. And it became clear that he felt doubt, disbelief, and loss of hope for these people.

Aragorn shook his head stubbornly and looked up with a shaky confidence, "Si beriathar hyn, ammaeg na ned Edoras," he stated softly.  
¤_They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras._¤

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen un-'erir ortheri," Legolas countered, "Natha daged dhaer!"  
¤_Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_¤

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn cried angrily as he closed the space between himself and his friend.

Kenzie's gaze went from man to elf and she felt the same flash of anger towards the elf. How could he say those things? Why was he acting this way? Why has he now, right before they plunged into battle, started doubting Aragorn and everything they had been fighting against?

Legolas' eyes fell from the Ranger's and it was evident that he felt guilt for the words he had spoken. Aragorn set his jaw firmly before turning and making his way out of the armory, leaving a stunned audience behind.

Kenzie watched him go and then turned back, crawling down from the table and closing the space between herself and Legolas quickly.

"I don't know where this holier than thou attitude came from, but you should think about why you're here. Why we're all here!" she exclaimed, her voice overflowing with anger.

Legolas turned away from her gaze and she shook her head, "Aragorn's not the only one who is willing to fight and die as one of these people," she stated softly, turning as Aragorn had done and pushing her way out of the armory.

Legolas watched her flee, his eyes heavy with more guilt, and moved to follow. But Gimli put a strong arm out, holding the elf back. "Let 'em go, lad. Let 'em be," he stated softly.

¤-¤-¤-¤

Kenzie stared out across the bare plain in front of Helm's Deep. No emotion crossed her face to betray her worry nor did her body hint to her fear. Dark clouds had tumbled in before sunset, hiding what little sun there had been and banishing any or all memory of it. Kenzie could no longer see anything that reminded her of the splendor of Rohan. The heaven like quality of the land had vanished and now only a dead nothingness remained.

In the young woman's eyes, this truly was Hell on Middle Earth. A barren wasteland about to be overrun. Her fears steadily began to grow. Thoughts of the oncoming death and destruction clouded her mind. Scenes of men and elves dying and hopelessness starting to settle and nest itself in everyone's minds materialized in front of her eyes.

Kenzie gasped suddenly, pulling herself from the vision as she lifted her hand from the wall. A single tear fell down her cheek, the emotions from the scenes still fresh in her mind. She blinked and her eyes began to adjust to the sight before her.

This was it. This battle was going to be the biggest she had ever been apart of. And she wasn't quite sure that she would make it. The risk was great, but the doubt was greater.

"Ai'er?" a soothing, deep voice asked.

Kenzie blinked away her tears, making them disappear as quickly as they had appeared. She took a deep breath, determined to push away her emotions, but did not answer. Legolas walked down the length of the wall, approaching her cautiously.

He saw the tears trickle down her cheek and another wave of guilt washed over him. He prayed to the Valar that he was not the reason for her tears. Kenzie crossed her arms lazily; neither in anger or disgust, but in her tiredness.

"Will you speak to me?" Legolas asked timidly when he reached her.

Kenzie sniffled and then cringed. She didn't want Legolas to know she was scared. "Have you apologized to Aragorn yet?" she asked.

Legolas looked down at the ground, "No," he looked back up and stood next to her, "but I will. If I do not get a chance, I thought that going into battle with a Ranger and 10,000 Urk-Hai instead of a powerful witch and 10,000 Urk-Hai would be in my favor."

Kenzie laughed slightly, her tears coming to her eyes again before she had a chance brush them away. Legolas smiled softly at this and stopped beside her, "I am sorry, Kenzie. I should not have said those things."

She licked her lips and sighed heavily, "No, you shouldn't have. But we're all on edge right now, so I kinda understand why you said it."

He took another step, his body up against hers, "I am forgiven then?" he asked, draping an arm around her waist.

She looked over at him briefly before she leaned into him, glad for his comforting presence and warmth. She sighed, "I suppose," she replied, trying to conceal her smile.

Legolas smiled a little more brightly and leaned his forehead against her head, drawing himself closer to her. Kenzie sighed again and her smile slowly began to fade. She continued to stare out at the plain in front of the refuge as she felt the apprehension from before clawing back up into her throat. The more she thought on it, the more it disturbed her and she wanted more than anything to rid herself of it.

"Can you see them yet, Legolas?" she whispered suddenly.

Legolas lifted his head and stared out ahead, straining his eyes to see. "Just barely," he spoke softly in her ear.

Kenzie drew in a shaky breath and leaned into him more, squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to push away the sickening feeling. Legolas kissed her head comfortingly and held her close, feeling her anxiety build and fester.

"Do not be afraid, Ai'er," he whispered.

Pursing her lips and opening her eyes, Kenzie pulled away enough to look up at him, "Legolas, I have a bad feeling about this," she breathed.

He crinkled his eyes slightly in confusion. The young witch bit her lower lip and bent her head, "Something's going to happen, I just know it."

"Kenzie," he started.

"I've felt it ever since we came yesterday," she brought her eyes back up and, for the first time, allowed her fear to show on her face, "There's something wrong, terribly wrong. I think something's going to happen that isn't supposed to happen. And I'm scared, Legolas. I don't know what to do..."

She tore her face away from his gaze and buried it into his chest, clutching to him in an effort to chase it all away. Frightened by her admission, Legolas held her tight and tried to soothe her trembling. After a moment, he pulled her back and cupped her face in his hands. She tried to stop her tears from falling, but it was to no avail. She gripped his wrists with her slender fingers as he brushed back her tears.

He forced her to look at him and held her gaze sternly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kenzie. I swear it."

She nodded, closing her eyes briefly to stop her crying. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, hoping to still her fear. Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled back to rest her forehead upon his.

His hands fell to her waist and he squeezed her gently, "I love you," he whispered.

Kenzie breathed out shakily and pursed her lips, "I love you, too."

After a silent moment, she drew her hands back onto his shoulders and took in a deep breath, "You should find Aragorn," she whispered, "You need to talk to him."

"I won't leave you," he replied, kissing her again softly.

She squeezed his shoulders, "Go. I'll stay here and keep an eye out."

Legolas looked up into her eyes and they stared at one another as if it would be the last time they would do so for days. Finally, he sighed and pulled away from her.

"I will be back," he stated, holding her hand until he was too far to do so anymore.

Kenzie smiled sadly and nodded, encouraging him to go on. After he left the battlement, she turned her gaze back out across the plain and sighed heavily. Legolas had caused the fear to retreat, but she could still feel it throb slightly in her stomach. Licking her lips, she straightened her shoulders and headed towards the tallest battlement outside of the keep. She would get past this; she had to.

She came to the center of the wall where she could see the best and nodded to the soldier standing there, giving him leave. Sighing again, the young witch began to concentrate on scouring the darkening plain before Helm's Deep. The twilight that happens just before day gives to night had past and the moon was all that was left now to light the land.

Kenzie stared at the endless, gray ground and shut her eyes for a few moments, allowing them a time to adjust a bit more to the view. When she opened them again, she cocked her head to the sighed and strained to see forward a bit more. She could have sworn she saw...

The young witch looked about, wondering if anyone had seen the same but received no such recognition. Pursing her lips, she turned back again and saw that the gray mass was closer and heading towards the causeway. Those around her now began to stop and look as the distinct shapes of colorful flags could be seen.

A soldier raced up to Kenzie's side as a strange horn sounded, "My lady?" he asked.

"Send for King Théoden," she told him and he raced off to do so. Kenzie then looked to the soldier beside her, "Tell them to open the gate," she added and turned to find the others.

As she came to the end of the wall, she saw Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli emerge from the side of the mountain. "What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"I...," Kenzie paused as they continued on towards the stairs, "I think it's the elves."

Aragorn and Legolas both turned and looked at her in disbelief and then to each other. They both than speed up their pace, sprinting towards the front of the keep where they could hear sounds of marching. As they came out from around the corner, Kenzie smiled brightly when Haldir looked up at the companions, a regiment of elves behind him.

"We come to honor that allegiance," he finished to Théoden as he gave a small smirk to the four members of the Fellowship.

Kenzie looked over to see bright smiles erupt on Legolas and Aragorn's face as they jogged down the stairs towards their friend.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," the Ranger stated with glee as Haldir bowed his head. Overcome with joy to see their friend from Lorien, Aragorn reached forward and hugged the elf tightly. Haldir smiled softly as well as he patted the Ranger on the back. When he pulled away, Aragorn clasped his shoulder and Kenzie could almost see the relief radiating, "You are most welcome."

He then turned as Legolas came down and greeted the elf as well. They clasped shoulders and spoke in lows tone to one another, smiling brightly. Kenzie couldn't hear what they were saying, but guessed it was in Elvish anyway, so it wouldn't matter. When Legolas moved aside, Haldir smiled at Kenzie and bowed slightly.

"Haldir," she whispered, moving forward quickly and hugging him tightly, as Aragorn had done.

He returned the gesture and when they pulled back, Kenzie turned to Legolas and grabbed his hand out of the sheer relief that she, herself felt. He smiled back and squeezed her palm, showing his excitement as well.

As Haldir moved to stand in front of the King, the lines of elves behind him turned their heads in recognition and then shifted their bodies into a parade rest as their leader approached the King of Rohan.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," he stated confidently.

* * *

I would like dedicate this story to my grandmother, who taught me that I can do anything if I just work hard enough and showed me that there is far more strength within us than we think. 

Ella Sabelhaus: the strongest woman I will ever know.

September 12, 1921 – December 22, 2006

I love you mamaw and always will.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, what's going on? I hope that everyone that is still tearing through the school years along with me had good semesters and kicked butt on all your finals. Lord knows I definitely kicked more butt than I was expecting too, which is a fantastical thing to report.

As always, I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed and continued to review and keep me motivated to write for you guys. I greatly appreciate you all pushing me and bugging me for more chapters, it helps so much!

I also wanted to thank all of you for your well wishes and prayers for me, my family and my grandmother. I know we all experience death in our lives and that we must accept the fact that our loved ones will one day leave us; we all must admit, however, that it does not make their passing easier. All of your thoughts and words meant so much to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

§¤-Chapter 8: The Battle of the Hornburg-¤§

After the arrival of the elves, the four companions, the King and his guard, and their new allies moved to the central room of the keep to lay out their plan for battle. Kenzie sat nervously on the sidelines, watching as the men and elves plotted and re-plotted positions, disagreed on some areas, and heartily agreed on others. Time was precious and they all realized it, so the inner battles were few and quickly resolved to a solution that satisfied everyone.

Kenzie bit her lower lip and paced behind the table, stopping every few moments to strain and listen outside. It was so dark now that it would have been pointless to try and see anything from the keep, so she relied on her ears and her gut to help her keep tabs on what was happening outside. Her stomach was a bundle of twists and knots and she felt slightly faint. All in all, however, she wished the whole thing would hurry up and get done with.

As the party behind her began to finalize strategies, the keep became quiet with their almost calm conversations. Kenzie's brow knitted as she stopped her pacing and studied them. It unnerved her how quickly it was all happening and, yet, how it didn't seem to happen quickly enough for her patience. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to tear her eyes away and go back to her pacing.

She was worried. Very worried, that was obvious to everyone and she knew it. But something was not right and the fact that she could not put her finger on it scared her the most. The beginning of the battle was so very close, probably less than an hour away, and yet she could not unravel what it was that made her feel as if she were going to be sick.

Finally, the men and elves had established their plan and were ready to move their men into their places. They all looked up at one another and exchanged one last round of well wishes and grim looks of hope before they turned and filed out of the room. Kenzie slid behind Haldir and Legolas, staring at the older elf's back as they moved out of the inner fortress and began to make their way towards the outer wall.

The noise outside on the battlement was enormous, more so than she had prepared herself for; the sheer difference in level of sound between the keep and here startled Kenzie as she continued on behind Haldir. Men were shouting orders and calling for more reinforcements on their battlement, weapons were clattering together, and the footsteps of moving soldiers were thunderous. Her pace quickened in an effort to keep up with the elf as he strode quickly towards their mark and she felt her heart beat against her chest at a similar pace.

As the company moved by the Rohan soldiers lined up alongside the inner keep's battlement, Kenzie glanced at the faces of them all as she passed. Few were blank and hardened, ready to face the battle and hold their own in the coming storm. Most, however, were scared and confused and doing their best to hide it from those that surrounded them. The young witch licked her lips and found herself trying to do the same.

Haldir must have sensed that she was feeling frightened and overwhelmed because he turned and gave her a small, reassuring smile. She did her best to smile in return, but knew that she was putting forth a weak effort. He nodded then, seeming to understand that even though his effort was appreciated, it would really not help her any. Her heart began to pump faster as they headed out of the main keep and towards the deepening wall.

The company began to climb down the steep stairs slowly and silently, their feet making little noise at all as they continued their trek. Before they had even reached the bottom, Haldir began to issue out orders to his troops, his arm making wide arches as he directed them to where they would stand and battle Saruman's hordes. The smooth, warm flowing movement of his voice afforded her a little comfort, but one that did not last.

When Kenzie's feet finally did reach the ground, she felt someone take hold of her arm and pull her back around the end of the stairs. She knitted her brow in confusion as Legolas pulled her into the natural niche that the rock had created behind the base of the steps. They stayed silent as the rest of the elven soldiers and company quietly marched past and towards their positions.

When they were gone, Legolas took a small breath and gently took her hands in his, "Kenzie," he began softly, looking down at her, "I know that you are frightened and I know that there is something about this battle that does not feel right to you..."

He paused as a few more soldiers scurried down the steps almost silently to join the others on the battlement. Kenzie lowered her gaze as they waited for them to pass and found herself holding her breath. She didn't know what he was about to say to her exactly and it made her almost a little nervous.

Legolas watched the last soldier fade away before looking back to the young witch, his blue eyes filled with concern as they stared into her. He stepped nearer, moving her closer to the rock and their conversation away from any others that might pass. His hands came up and gently went around her upper arms as he looked away from her gaze. He then took another deep breath and his hands slowly started to move down her arms.

Kenzie found that she was still holding her breath as she watched him, his face blank and his eyes downcast. His hands continued down her forearms and then slowly slipped into her own, which were trembling.

"You do not have to stand with us on the outer battlement," he spoke so softly, she had to lean into him to hear him.

She didn't answer at first, allowing his words to sink in. She knew what he was asking her to do and also what he wasn't asking her to do. Kenzie swallowed and looked up to find him studying her again.

"I am not asking you to hide in the caves away from the battle," he started, his hands moving to start their journey back up her arms, "but you do not have to stand on the outer wall. You can lead over the causeway and protect the inner keep while Aragorn and I watch over the deepening wall."

Kenzie pursed her lips slowly, before forcing air into her lungs. She wouldn't deny that he was right; she was scared. But as she picked through what was going through her mind, she found that it really was not the battle that was terrifying her the most. The young witch stood before him, her head bent in thought as she seriously considered what he said.

After a few moments, she looked up and took a deep breath, opening her mouth before she could change her mind.

"I'm staying," she breathed, swallowing hard and keeping his gaze, "Not because I'm trying to prove anything, but because..."

She paused, trying to find the right words to express to him why, "Because it's not the battle that I'm truly scared of."

He searched her face, his eyebrows knitted as his eyes poured over every feature. Finally, his gaze softened and he stepped closer to her, closing what little space there was left between them. One hand slid towards the nape of her neck with a practiced ease and the other fell to her hip as her own hands rested on his waist.

Legolas pulled her towards him slowly, her eyes falling shut as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and slow and almost painfully tender. It was neither aggressive nor filled will a fierce passion, but with hope and faith in her, in him, and in what they were about to do. After what felt close to a lifetime, he pulled back and looked at her for a moment before enveloping her in his arms tightly.

"I will look out for you," his whispered into her hair.

Her arms slid up his back and she grasped onto his armor as much as she could in an effort to pull him closer to her. She nodded in response, unable to speak to him.

"Do not be afraid to find me or call for me," he continued softly, his hold on her still tight as she nodded again.

He breathed in deeply and she did the same, the familiar smell that she always found around him filling her head. She pursed her lips tightly and fought back the tears that brimmed on the edge of her eyes.

"Remember to always watch your back and never let down your guard," he instructed, his voice still soft and tender.

This time she could not nod; only bite back the sob lurking in her throat.

"And, no matter what comes this night, remember that I love you," he finished, his voice still just a whisper in her hair.

Kenzie's voice caught in her throat, stuck behind the sob that she had fought so hard to push down. She swallowed with some difficultly, clutching the fabric of his tunic between her fingers, before she finally was able to speak, "I love you," she whispered, her face falling into his shoulder and burying itself there.

As they stood in one another's arms, it occurred to her that this would be the last time that they could find comfort in each other for too many hours to name. She clutched onto him as she listened to the Hornburg become still; as still as a graveyard. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and didn't think of the battle or the nagging voice in her head or the sickening feeling in her gut.

For only a brief moment, she thought of only herself and Legolas and how, after this long, terrible night, she would be able to find herself in his arms again.

§¤--¤§

It was deathly silent, something that she had not expected. When the bright and numerous torches of the army finally came into view, it was as if time stopped for them all. A hush fell over the elves first as they planted their feet in their battle stances and no longer moved about. Then it moved up the battlement to the soldiers of Rohan; as all of the men's gazes moved out over the field and caught sight of what was moving towards them, they stopped all conversation and stared quietly.

Once they had all become silent, the thunderous sound of the marching finally reached their ears. Kenzie couldn't believe how fast they were moving; like one, mindless black hole, they swept across the terrain that she and the others crossed two days before. Kenzie pulled in a deep breath and took comfort in the sound of the air passing through her lips.

As the Urks moved closer, Gimli began to shift in his spot and as she looked over, she saw that he was straining to see up above the battlement. For several seconds, he twisted and turned in an attempt to try every possible stance he could to see their enemies, but never succeeded.

Finally, he scoffed loudly, looking towards Legolas, "You could have picked a better spot," he grumbled and for the first time in hours, Kenzie felt herself smile slightly.

It was after a few more minutes that she was able to barely pick out the silhouettes of Urks in the front of the line. Her fingers began to twitch and she clenched her palms in an effort to steady her nerves. She heard footsteps sound behind her and looked back to find Aragorn make his way up behind the three. Kenzie gave him a soft, reassuring smile which he returned before looking out towards the horde.

Gimli readjusted his hold on his axe and looked up at the Ranger, "Well, lad," he started, "whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Kenzie shook her head, _Way to be optimistic_, she thought vaguely as lightening streaked across the inky, black sky and a rolling thunder followed.

Legolas looked back at his friend before he turned his gaze back out towards the Urks, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn," he said confidently, looking down at the dwarf briefly.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli retorted quietly, turning back to look at the wall.

Kenzie leaned forward and looked at the dwarf, shaking her head slightly again before she looked back to Aragorn and gave him her own look of confidence that they would last. The Ranger gave her a nod in return, patting Legolas' shoulder before turning back down the line of elves that surrounded them.

Once he was gone, the thunder and lightening echoed and flashed around them again. It was the last warning the skies gave before they opened up and let loose the curtain of rain down upon Helm's Deep. Kenzie let her eyes flutter shut as the rain drops began to patter and clink on the armor of the elves around her. At first, she shivered under the coldness of the water, but then she let it soak in and fill her, soothing away her building tension and untangling her nerves. She pursed her lips and reopened her eyes to find the large mass of Saruman stopped before the wall, waiting.

Aragorn began to yell out in elvish to the soldiers on the deepening wall; they were words that she couldn't understand, but ones of encouragement that she felt douse her fear more. There was a cry from the Urk captain that stood singled out on a large boulder situated in the field and the clattering of the Urks weapons as they became restless.

As time continued to pass and the rain fell heavily, Gimli began to jump up and down in a vain attempt to see what was going on. He was getting anxious for the attack and so was Legolas; Kenzie could feel it. The dwarf scoffed again and turned to the elf, "What's happening out there?!" he asked impatiently, continuing to jump up and down.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas started, smirking as he turned towards his friend with the rain running down his face, "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli stopped his jumping and glared at the elf for a moment before laughing loudly at the joke. Kenzie couldn't help but let out a small laugh as well and looked to Legolas with a slight smile as the elf turned and smiled at her as well.

But the restless army that stood before them drew her back into the reality of the moment very quickly. She drew in a shaky breath and once again tried to keep her nerves calm as her eyes scanned over the mass. This was it; the battle of Helm's Deep was about to erupt right in front of her eyes.

The leader of the massive army gave out a low, loud gurgling howl that echoed through out the battle field obviously in an attempt to rally the Urks standing below and around him. They cried out in response, beginning to take their long spears and beat them fiercely to the ground. The rhythm they created started slow and began to build steadily; they were trying to scare them, Kenzie knew it, but she refused to let it happen.

As they continued to beat their spears and their armor, Kenzie looked down the line to see Aragorn pull his sword slowly. Once he did this, the Rohan archers up on the far, inner battlements notched arrows and pulled back their strings, taking shaky aims at the hordes below.

The rain continued to pour and the cries and beatings of the Urks only grew louder in response. Kenzie clenched her jaw and waited, praying that the front that she had built up would not fall. Then, suddenly, a soldier on top of the causeway lost his grip on his bow and let his arrow loose. The thin weapon flew true and struck one Urk directly in the neck. The young witch gasped as Aragorn called out to the elves, obviously to keep them steady. She watched as the Urk teetered and fell forward dead.

That was all the disgusting creatures needed to make the first move. As the Urks began to become angry at the action, the leader perched upon the rock called out the charge in his howling voice and Kenzie held her breath as she watched the wall of creatures rush towards the outer wall.

Once the mass began to run towards them, Aragorn called out an order to the elvish troops and Kenzie looked at Legolas out of the corner of her eye as the entire fleet of soldiers around her pulled arrows from their backs and quickly notched them onto their bows. As they waited for the order to fire, she heard Legolas speak in elvish in low tones to the soldiers around them. After a moment, Aragorn gave them the order to fire and Kenzie kept still as she felt the arrows rush past her face.

She watched as masses of the creatures fell under the elves' arrows and let her breath go in relief as they quickly pulled more and continued to fire into the mass, felling more that approached. It was as these elves continued to fire that Aragorn called to the remaining troops behind the wall to take aim. As the collective twang of bows sounded behind her, Kenzie felt as well as heard the rush of air as the arrows whipped over their heads and down into the Urks. Groups of the creatures fell at once, but as the young witch moved her gaze out across the plains she saw that there were far too many left to feel comfortable.

Still, she forced herself to remain calm even though thousands of Urks were rushing the wall and would be upon them at any moment. More arrows were fired but as the horde approached, they too began to fire arrows back and a few of the elves were hit, some falling over the edge of the battlement and into the mass below and back into the area behind the wall.

And then Kenzie watched as paths appeared in the orcs and large ladders were rushed forward. She heard Aragorn calling out and Gimli fidgeting excitedly. Her mind was in a whirlwind and she felt as if she didn't even have anytime to react. The ladders hit the side of the outer wall with Urks already upon them.

In a panic, she flicked her wrists and the Urk coming at her evaporated, the ladder he was perched on teetering and falling backward. Kenzie let out the breath that she was holding, but had no time to congratulate herself. Legolas quickly grabbed her and turned her as another Urk flew at them. The elf used his bow to push him back and looked back to her briefly, "You handle the ladders!" he called, "I shall take care of him."

"Ladders," Kenzie whispered, "Right." And with that, she flicked her wrists and smiled with success as it erupted in flames and fell backwards. _Okay_, she thought, _this I can do_. She then quickly raced down the length of the wall, drawing a knife as she slashed at Urks and knocked down ladders.

But it all seemed to no avail; they were coming back up as quickly as she was pushing them down. Still, Kenzie kept fighting and pushing the ladders away from the wall, the cries of elves and Urks echoing in her head as she moved down the wall back towards Legolas.

As she neared her original spot, sweating and out of breath, she spotted Gimli boldly standing on top of the battlement. He was keeping count of the number of Urks he was slashing from the two ladders on either side of him.

When Kenzie reached Legolas again, she rushed in front of him as she flicked her wrists and watched the ladder fall back. Trying to slow her breathing, she looked back to Legolas, whose face was streaked with dirt and possibly Urk blood, "Is he keeping count?" she asked over the chaos, turning and cutting down an Urk.

Legolas gave her a ghost of a smile, "Trying to beat an elf," he answered.

She shook her head and turned back down the wall, knocking down the ladders as she went. As she raced past the many battles between elves and Urks, her eyes moved out into the mass that pressed against the wall. She felt her stomach lurk and shook off the uneasiness as she made herself refocus on her task.

Suddenly, Kenzie barely heard Aragorn yelling over the noise and watched as many of the elves near her turned their bows towards the causeway. They all at once let loose their arrows, striking many of the Urks that were pushing their way towards the heavy, tall wooden doors that led into the keep.

Forgetting the ladders, Kenzie doubled back and pushed herself as fast as she could back towards the others. As she weaved in and around the mass on the wall, something out in the horde below caught her gaze. The young witch looked on in confusion as a lonely Urk raced towards the wall, a bright torch that resembled a giant sparkler clutched high above its head.

As she got closer, she spotted Aragorn, Gimli, and then Legolas. The Ranger was also looking down below, his gaze catching the same Urk that Kenzie had seen. He then looked towards Legolas, shouting to him in elvish and pointing down at the creature. Kenzie's heart fell and she ran faster as Legolas turned from his battle and aimed an arrow down at the Urk.

He let loose, but the arrow only lodged itself in the Urk's shoulder, barley fazing the creature. Aragorn was still yelling ferociously as Legolas quickly pulled another arrow and hastily took aim. He missed again, only hitting the other shoulder. The Urk staggered somewhat, but was close enough to the small opening in the wall to dive.

Kenzie was almost there, "Lego...!" she cried, but the rest drowned away in the massive explosion that followed. First, she felt the wall beneath her feet shake and then she was thrown from the battlement. She landed on the ground hard and barely heard the rocks and rubble bouncing around her as she tried to shield her body.

The young witch groaned and rolled over, feeling as if her head were going to split open from the pain now throbbing in her temples. Her head lolled to the side and she saw Aragorn lying next to her face down. She let out a sigh of relief when he began to stir, shaking his head of the ringing that he was probably hearing and pushing himself up.

Kenzie tried to do much of the same, but scrunched up in pain when she coughed and felt her ribs throb in her chest. Once the Ranger was on his feet, he reached down and hauled the young witch up on to hers. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded a little and went to ask him what in the hell had just happened when a loud cry grabbed her attention. They both looked up, watching in horror as Gimli ran towards the end of the destroyed wall and jumped off and into the mass of Urks now flooding into the gap in the wall.

"Gimli!" Aragorn cried out as he and Kenzie both took two quick steps towards the spot where the dwarf had disappeared.

They stopped quickly as he resurfaced and began to slash and beat the Urks around him. "We have to do something!" Kenzie cried, "Idiot is going to get himself killed!"

Aragorn seemed to agree with this statement; he hastily looked back at the elven soldiers behind them, obviously trying to think of anything to get the dwarf out of his present situation without hurting him.

Suddenly, Gimli was knocked back and down into the pool of water gathering at the breach. Without a second thought, the Ranger pulled Kenzie closer to him and called back to the elves behind them. The young witch didn't dare move as the arrows flew past her and Aragorn, some of them so close, she felt her hair move in their wake.

Tens of the Urks fell instantly and Kenzie and Aragorn took the chance to unsheathe their weapons. Aragorn then called the charge and Kenzie followed him as he rushed down towards the line of Urks moving towards them. The young witch pushed and turned her way through the long spears and sliced at the Urks in her path. She stayed as close to Aragorn as she could; they couldn't afford to be separated now.

As she held her ground against the assault, she barely heard someone crying her name. Cutting down an Urk, she looked around quickly and looked for the source. Then, for some reason, she looked up to what was left of the battlement. "Legolas!" she called, knowing it had to have been him; she hadn't seen the elf since the wall was blown all to hell.

"Kenzie!"

The call was closer this time and the young witch turned her eyes back towards the wall to see him standing near the stairs, battling the Urks that still climbed the ladders onto the battlement. Kenzie raised her arm to get his attention, but stopped short when she felt a thick hand encircle her neck and squeeze.

She gasped and dropped her knives, clawing at the hand as she felt herself being picked up off the ground. Her lungs constricted, burning for air as Kenzie looked up towards Legolas and had a vague sensation of deja vù flash before her eyes.

The moment ended as quickly as it had begun though. Legolas picked up a shield lying forgotten on the stones and tossed it towards the stairs, jumping on to the sliding metal as it careened down the stone stairs. As he went, he pulled arrows from the quiver on his back, took aim, and fired. The first one struck the Urk holding Kenzie, causing the creature to drop her instantly and fall dead.

The young witch fell to the ground, coughing and gasping as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Her hands circled around the knives she had dropped and tightened around the smooth handles when she felt someone take a hold of her shoulder and wrench her up. Using what little strength she had, she whirled around to strike whatever it was that had picked her up.

"Wait, wait!" Legolas cried, blocked the weak blows with his wrist guards, "It is just me, Kenzie!" he said as he pulled her back out of the fight and behind the line of elves that were fighting.

Kenzie continued to struggle for breath as they found a small refuge behind the elven soldiers that were attempting to keep the line of Urks back. She fell to the ground again, still coughing as Legolas turned back and fought off the two Urks that had followed them. Once he had killed them, he grabbed hold of her arm again and pulled her to her feet, "You have to stay on your feet, Ai'er!" he called back to her, pulling arrows from his quiver and firing them into the Urks.

She nodded quickly and forced herself to gain control. She pushed a deep breath down her throat and shook her head, attempting to clear her vision. After a second, Kenzie found herself focused enough to rejoin the fight. The young witch came up beside Legolas, nodding as he turned to make sure that she was all right. Then, gripping her knives, she wandered back into the battle, slicing, slashing, and stabbing at any creature that was close enough.

The sounds of Legolas' bow still echoed behind her as she continued to fight with her knives, not using her powers for fear of hurting those on her side. After a while, she found herself out of breath again and briefly looked towards the wall to see the Urks still pouring in.

It felt as if everything was going all to hell; and the bad part was, she knew it was only going to get worse. Kenzie was getting more tired by the second, slowly and surely. And as she gazed around at those near her, she could easily see that the battle was wearing upon them. Gimli's strained attacks on the Urks easily reached her ears and she turned, frantically trying to place Aragorn and find Legolas again.

Finally, back near the broken wall, she saw Aragorn wearily pushing through and killing Urks. Turning slightly, she could see Legolas pulling his knives from his back after finally running out of arrows. Even he was becoming weary and Kenzie wondered how long they would all last if they kept on like this.

She ran her knife through the Urk in front of her and, for some reason, found herself gazing up at the battlement. Haldir came into view, fighting as hard as they were through the number of Urks that still crawled over the wall. Suddenly, Kenzie moved towards the stairs and fought her way up towards the elf.

"What are you doing?" Haldir asked, his brow knitted as he pushed an Urk over the wall.

Kenzie kicked an Urk back and sliced another's throat, "I thought you could use the help," she answered, finding herself throwing him a smile over her shoulder.

Haldir smiled as well and shook his head as they continued to battle near one another up on the battlement. But the number of Urks was not thinning. If anything, it seemed as if they were growing at an alarming rate. The young witch was certain now that if they stayed out there much longer, they would all die.

Then, as if answering her prayers, she barely heard Théoden's voice ringing out into the deepening wall, calling for Aragorn to bring his forces up into the keep. Kenzie glanced down at the battles below, thankful that the Ranger was taking the King's advice and sounding the retreat, motioning for the soldiers to head towards the keep.

He then looked up towards the wall, "Kenzie! Haldir, nan barad!" he called, knocking down passing Urks and striking them.

Kenzie saw Haldir nod to the Ranger, acknowledging his cries. The elf then turned to Kenzie, "You must get to the keep!" he called, before turning towards his soldiers and calling to them in elvish.

The young witch turned back to strike another Urk that had jumped over the wall and tried to clear the path for more elves to head towards the keep. She then turned as Haldir called out again and moved to follow him down the stairs. He lashed out at a passing Urk and was starting to pull his blade from the creature when he was struck.

Kenzie's eyes went wide, "NO!" she cried, rushing towards him.

Her cry must have caught Aragorn's attention, for when a second Urk came towards the elf and struck him from behind, the Ranger called out and rushed towards the stairs. But Kenzie beat him. She cried out in anger as she killed the Urk who had struck Haldir last and then fell to the dying elf's side as he teetered on his knees.

"No," she whispered, trying to keep him sitting up, "Haldir..."

She watched as his eyes slowly gazed around the keep, falling on the many bodies of Urks and elves. He then briefly looked at her and she could see the light fading from his eyes. She shook her head again, racking her brain for any way to save him. And then, as Aragorn came up to his other side, Haldir fell back in the Ranger's arms and was gone.

Kenzie felt her breath leave her and her heart clinch. Haldir, dead. She could barely believe it and had no time to react. Before she knew it, Aragorn was pulling her to her feet as more Urks rushed towards them.

"Grab the ladder!" he commanded, latching onto the ladder that some Urk had put up on the inner side of the wall to bypass the stairs.

The young witch followed suit and they both pushed off from the wall down towards the Urks below. Just before they reached the ground, Aragorn sprang from the ladder down onto a large group of Urks following the elven soldiers up towards the keep's courtyard. Kenzie hesitated, but as the ladder drew closer to the ground she had no other choice and jumped towards several Urks that were charging Aragorn.

They cushioned her fall, but only barely. She groaned as her body screamed out in protest to the battering it was under going. She struggled to get on her feet, pressing down into the Urks to make sure they weren't getting back up any time soon.

Once she was up on her feet, the Ranger pushed her in front of him as he turned back to cut down a few Urks that were following them up the back stairs. Kenzie pushed herself to race up the stairs as fast as she could behind the remaining elven soldiers. Finally, they reached the backside of the Hornburg's courtyard, a few elven soldiers slamming the large wooden door shut behind them.

Aragorn quickly helped the elves to brace the door as the Urks immediately began to pound and try to beat their way through the thick wood. Out of breath and exhausted, Kenzie fell back on the stairs, feeling her grief for Haldir begin to quickly snake its way into her chest.

As she pulled herself up into a sitting position, Aragorn turned from the door and looked upon her with tired eyes, his chest heaving from the battle. That was when she felt the tears brim and spill from the edge of her eyes and she turned her head away, quickly wiping them from her cheeks. The elves began to make their way up the stairs towards the keep for protection and to offer their bows and arrows to the continuing battle.

The Ranger gently helped Kenzie to her feet and guided her up the stairs; their heavy breathing the only sounds they shared and the echoes of Urks banging on the door behind them. They reached the top of the stairwell after a few moments and Kenzie found Legolas rushing towards her. He pulled her arm around his neck, encouraging her to lean her weight against him.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, looking from her to Aragorn.

Kenzie sniffled and gratefully leaned into him, "Haldir...," she trailed off and lowered her head, not having enough courage to continue on.

Legolas' eyes went wide with disbelief as he looked up towards Aragorn for conformation. The Ranger gulped and nodded sadly before heading further in the keep to see how Théoden and his men were fairing. When he was gone, Legolas pulled Kenzie up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

She heaved a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the sounds of the battle and keep the images of Haldir's death from flashing in front of her eyes. Another friend had been killed before her. Another death; one of many that the night had already claimed and one that would certainly not be the last.

* * *

That's not all of what I'm posting... 


	10. Chapter 9

Ha, two chapters!!!

* * *

§¤-Chapter 9: First light on the fifth day-¤§

Legolas and Kenzie raced from the back of Helm's Deep's courtyard towards the tall, inner wall that was still being attacked. Many elven warriors had already made their way towards the battlement to help Théoden's men shoot arrows down into mass of Urks that pushed against the wall.

The young witch briefly wondered where Gimli and Aragorn were and started to ask Legolas as they came to a stop on the top of the battlement, looking down at the Urk army and the causeway that led up to the keep. Suddenly, her unasked question was answered as she saw Gimli come flying from what seemed like nowhere into the mass of Urks that were trying to push their way through the heavy doors.

Aragorn soon followed, helping the dwarf push the creatures back from the gate. Kenzie looked on with a little fear as she realized they really would have no way out once the gate was reinforced. She turned back to Legolas, who had found arrows and was shooting them into the Urks. As she moved, her eyes looked out in to the army to see the Urks moving several large contraptions towards the wall.

"Legolas...," she trailed off, her voice barely carrying over the noise around them. The elf stopped and turned his eyes towards her, confusion on his face.

He followed her gaze down into the horde that was moving against the wall and his eyes narrowed as the Urks loaded large, metal hooks into the contraptions. He then looked to Kenzie, his eyes asking her the same question that she was thinking; what were they doing?

Then, suddenly, she saw one machine lurk as the hook came flying at the wall with a large, thick rope tethered behind it. Kenzie's eyes went wide, "Get down!" she yelled to the soldiers around her as she reached out and pulled Legolas down with her.

The hooks came over the battlement and locked onto the rocks, giving the Urks a secure anchor to pull on. Legolas and Kenzie stood back up as many of the soldiers rushed forward in an attempt to pull the hooks off their rock anchors.

Kenzie watched in horror as the Urks heaved and pulled, large ladders beginning to rise up out of the mass below. "Legolas," she said, looking towards him with wide eyes as they ladders came closer.

"Pendraid," Legolas whispered, looking around quickly and seeing that the soldiers would not be able to move the hooks in time to stop the ladders.

"We have to do something," Kenzie said, pursing her lips and wondering if she could possibly...

Deciding it was better than not trying at all, she focused her energy on the ropes guiding the ladders and flicked her wrists. Just as she had hoped, the line broke clean in half causing the ladder to teeter with uncertainty and then fall back, killing many Urks when it landed.

"Well done, Ai'er," Legolas congratulated her, drawing an arrow and following her example. His arrow tore through another line and that ladder too fell back.

But even though they fell two of the ladders, they were not able to stop them all. Eventually, several ladders had made their way to the top of the battlement, spilling Urks into the ranks of men and elves gathered at the top. Kenzie once again pulled her knives, she and Legolas slicing through the creatures as best as they could.

Suddenly, she saw Legolas stop and turn his head back towards the top of the causeway. The elf cocked his head slightly and stood still as if he heard something that no one else could. He then sprinted from his spot over to the causeway, snatching up a roping lying next to the wall.

"What's going on?" Kenzie called, following him.

Legolas did not stop, "Aragorn and Gimli need our help to get off the causeway!"

Kenzie rushed to keep up, looking down as the Urks began to push against the dwarf and Ranger. Legolas quickly perched himself on top of the wall and looked down, "Aragorn!" he called, causing Aragorn to look up towards him.

He then tossed the rope over, the coil unraveling and hanging behind Aragorn, waiting to pull him and the dwarf to safety. Latching onto Gimli quickly, Aragorn grasped the thick line and swung off the battlement over the army of Urks below. He narrowly missed being crushed by the line of creatures that surged on the causeway after them and glanced up with a grateful look.

Kenzie let out a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed hold of the rope behind Legolas to help him pull the dwarf and Ranger to safety. Slowly but surely, they inched their way up as more hooks flew towards the wall and ladders slammed against the strong stones with heavy thuds. Finally, Kenzie and Legolas reached forward and pulled Aragorn and Gimli over the edge of the battlement.

The Urks were swarming over the wall all around them. As Aragorn stood, breathing heavily, Kenzie pulled him back out of the way of an Urk's blow; she quickly plunged her knife into the stomach of the creature and Aragorn pulled his blade to lobe the creature's head off its shoulders.

"We gotta get out of here, Aragorn; there are just too many of them!" she cried over the noise, the cries of men and elves and the banging of the Urks against the patched gate overwhelming.

Aragorn nodded his agreement, keeping his position at her side as he helped push the Urks back, "We must hold as long as we can!" he answered.

Kenzie knew that wouldn't be long; the Rohan soldiers were falling left and right under the mass of creatures that crawled over the wall and the elves were thinning just as much. She felt her stomach lurch knowing that the number of dead must be reaching horrible numbers.

Finally, she barely heard Théoden calling the retreat and she felt a heavy relief wash over her. Quickly, she ran behind Legolas towards the keep as soldiers followed and cried out to their companions to follow them to the keep. Aragorn was directing everyone inside, leading the lines of battle worn warriors into the safety of the keep.

Legolas was in front of her, pulling what few arrows he had left from his quiver and pausing to shoot them into the mass of Urks that had broken through the gate of the causeway and were pushing their way up towards the keep. Kenzie ran straight into his back and felt the Rohan soldiers surge behind her as the elf stopped to take a shot.

"Legolas, come on! There's not much more you can do!" she called, pushing against the elf's back in an attempt to coax him towards the keep's door.

He finally obliged, throwing his bow over his back and sprinting after Aragorn into the keep. She couldn't believe that they all made it back into the hall, killing any Urks that had been able to follow them up the keep's stairs. Many of the Rohan soldiers pushed the large wooden doors shut behind the remaining warriors that fought their way into the hall.

They banged shut with a resounding thud and were reinforced with a large, thick wooden beam to keep them shut. Kenzie backed away from the door and fell against the nearest cold, stone wall as she tried desperately to catch her breath; to slow her heart beating furiously against her chest. Her eyes roamed over the hallway, watching as Legolas, Aragorn, and many of the soldiers grabbed anything in the room to help blockade the door.

After a moment, her gaze found a slit in the wall that served as small window. She felt something heavy rise up off her shoulders as she saw a very pale sky, signaling that daylight was soon approaching. Quickly, Kenzie rose up on her feet and meet Legolas and Aragorn as they doubled back to grab a bench that stood near a table.

"I think the night is almost over," she whispered to the elf who looked up at her, slightly confused for a moment and then turned to glance out the same window she had.

Just then, the door shook violently as the Urks pounded upon it with what Kenzie could only guess was a battering ram. The soldiers piled up against it, as well as the things they had stacked upon it, shuddered at the impact and Aragorn, Kenzie, and Legolas raced back towards the door to help hold it against a second hit that came.

The young witch looked back, spotting Théoden standing towards the middle of the room with a fallen look upon his face as the wound under his arm was being tended to. He looked lost and defeated and her suspicions were confirmed as he voice rose above the noise, "The fortress is taken," he said as if were plainly obvious that they were defeated; "It is over."

Aragorn suddenly turned back fiercely, Legolas following as they both grabbed for the bench they had sought earlier, "You said this fortress would never all while your men defend it," the Ranger cried passionately.

He continued on towards the King as Legolas carried the bench towards the door. Kenzie grabbed hold of the end and helped him to position it against the wall as Aragorn tried desperately to pull the King and others out of their defeated minds; tried to rally them to fight on.

"They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn cried, looking at Théoden as if he were crazy to be to the point of giving up; to allow all of the deaths of the Rohan soldiers and Rivendell warriors to be for nothing.

Kenzie closed her eyes and held fast as the Urks began to beat furiously upon the door with a steady rhythm. After a few more beatings, Legolas tugged on her arm, "Come, Ai'er," he coaxed her, jogging towards the table that was left.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked Gamling calmly, obviously giving up on the hope that Théoden might take some initiative to give some orders to save the Rohan refugees. He turned as if looking for some secret door in the back of the Hornburg to show the women and children to safety.

As Kenzie and Legolas neared the table, the young witch saw Gamling looking upon his King, confused and yet still waiting for his commander to tell him what to do next; where to go from there. But Théoden looked blankly upon the stone floor as a child that was lost and had no way home.

Legolas picked up the table and tipped it over, the candle and bowls that were resting on its surface scattering and clattering against the stones of the floor. Kenzie grabbed one end as Legolas managed the other and they both hauled the piece towards the door. As they did so, she heard Aragorn, who obviously turned back to Gamling after not receiving an answer, "Is there no other way?" he demanded, grabbing the soldier's attention quickly.

Gamling looked startled for a moment, briefly glancing between the Ranger and Théoden before answering, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Urk-Hai are too many," he started matter-of-factly.

Kenzie shook her head as they pushed the table against the doors and held it firm as the Urks began to beat against the door again. She was starting to get a little pissed off at the fact that everyone was starting to give up. It was Théoden's dumbass idea to come here, true, but that didn't mean that he had to break down and leave them all grasping at straws to save their asses!

She closed her eyes again as she and the others moved with each hit that shook the doors. If they didn't do something quickly, the door would break and there would be no time for any doubts. Kenzie briefly looked to Legolas, who held the door beside her, and then back to Aragorn.

The Ranger had taken Gamling's shoulder reassuringly and lead him away from the King, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" he commanded sternly, sending the soldier on his way.

But they stopped as Théoden finally decided to speak, "So much death," he started slowly, "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

The Urks banged against the door again harshly causing Kenzie to cringe. She looked back again to see that Aragorn had seen his chance; a way to finally to motivate Théoden into action. "Ride out with me," the Ranger stated confidently.

Kenzie's eyes widened as well as Théoden's. She looked over at Legolas as Aragorn continued, "Ride out and meet them," he stated.

"For death and glory," Théoden seemed to ask, the kingly look spreading across his face again slowly.

"For Rohan," Aragorn answered firmly, "For your people."

Just then, Gimli backed away from the barricade the soldiers, Kenzie, and Legolas were holding. He turned his gaze towards the small opening that the young witch had glanced to earlier and a strange look came across his face, "The sun is rising," he said softly.

They all seemed to turn their gazes towards the small arch window and Kenzie felt the room became eerily quiet as a small stream of sun light pushed its way into the keep's inner room. The young witch couldn't help the smile that came across her face slowly as she echoed the words sounding in her head, "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day," she whispered, "At dawn, look to the east."

She then turned her gaze up at Legolas, who returned a hopeful look as they continued to push against the battering of the Urks.

At Aragorn's words, something changed in Théoden and he looked as if he were filled with a renewed energy and a jolt of hope. "Yes," he said slowly, looking the Ranger over, "Yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, once last time!" he finished passionately, once again resembling the man that Gandalf had freed from the clutches of Saruman. Except this time, it was Aragorn that was saving him from the despair Saruman's hordes attempted to push him in.

Kenzie heard Gimli cry in triumph at the King's words and scurried off and out of the room, but to where the young witch did not know. As more seconds ticked by, Théoden became more and more emboldened. He called to passing soldiers to gather the horses stored in a stable at the back of the Hornburg; several men quickly left to carry out the order.

The King then walked forward and grasped Aragorn's shoulder tightly, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Aragorn nodded sternly and looked back towards her and Legolas. The young witch looked up as Legolas moved away from the door and followed him as he walked towards the Ranger. Half way across the room, the elf stopped and turned, grabbing her elbows.

"You should go with the remaining soldiers and gather the women and children out of the caves," he said.

Kenzie's brows knitted, "No, I'm not leaving you; any of you," she answered.

"Kenzie," he started.

"No," she stated again, more sternly as the horses were brought into the hall, their hoofs clicking loudly on the stone and punctuating the air along with the battering of the Urks, "We started this battle together, we're going to finish it together."

Legolas looked into her eyes and she saw, briefly, an uncertainty and fear grace his face. She pulled her elbows out of his hands and grasped his hands briefly, "I'm not afraid," she whispered.

He let out the breath he seemed to be holding and then nodded in acceptance. Théoden's guard was now scrambling about the hall, latching their weapons onto their hips and replacing their armor before they swung up onto their horses. The King was helped onto his horse and handed his helmet and Aragorn quickly pulled himself onto Brego, situated near the front of the line and next to Théoden.

Legolas pushed Kenzie into Eorl's saddle and then followed as he jumped up onto Arod. Once the small party was situated, many of the soldiers departed the room to help in moving the women and children out of the caves incase the Urks broke through. But Kenzie comforted herself with the knowledge that they would not fail.

An oddly serene mood fell over the keep and Kenzie took a deep breath, feeling her heart begin to beat against her chest again anxiously. This was definitely going to be a test of skill and power. The Urks still pounded on the door, now with a little more vigor as they began to hear the door splinter slowly under the pressure that they were exerting.

"Fell deeds awake," Théoden began saying to them as the Urks' battering began to speed up.

Kenzie gulped as Legolas looked over to her, "Try to keep Eorl near Arod and me."

"Now for wrath," the King continued and Aragorn slowly pulled his sword as the brace on the door nearly broke in two.

"Do not be afraid," Legolas said and even though Kenzie didn't need to hear him say it, she was glad that he did.

"Now for ruin and a red dawn!" Théoden cried, pulling his helmet over his head.

Kenzie felt a chill as she pulled the sword from her back and a low, gurgling horn that shook the entire keep and she was sure the rest of the Hornburg, erupted in the air. It gave her courage and she noticed that she wasn't the only one who drew comfort from the sound of something that was not an orc horn.

With one last great push, the Urks finally broke through the door and began to spill into the keep. They raced eagerly towards the mounted soldiers, but for the first time during the battle, Kenzie felt ready for them. Théoden drew his sword and raised it high above his head, turning it slightly in the air.

"Forth Eorlingas!" he cried loudly, rousing his party as they drew their swords in turn.

And then, as the horn of the Hornburg continued to echo in the early morning light, Théoden charged forward with the rest of the party following with their own cries of battle. Kenzie found herself adding her voice to the calls as they raced forward, forcing their mounts through the masses of Urks and cutting down any that crossed their path.

The courtyard passed by her in a flurry. The horn sounded again as they broke upon the causeway, pushing Urks off the passageway as they galloped their way down into the large army that was still mindlessly pressing their way onto the walls of Helm's Deep. Kenzie once again was not making any head way with her sword, so she sheathed the blade and began flicking her wrist as quickly and carefully as she could.

Even though they were in an incredibly impossible situation that was threatening their lives, she found herself smirking at the confused and horrified looks that came across the Urks' faces as their companions vanished around them in flashes of flames and loud explosions. She eventually stopped bothering with trying to guide Eorl as the Urks were so thick that they weren't moving any at all.

She wasn't paying too much attention, but focusing all her energy on picking out Urks and blowing them to pieces. The long spear that came out of nowhere not only knocked the wind from her, but knocked her from her horse as well. Kenzie tumbled back, rolling off the horse and into the hordes of Urks. When she stopped, she knelt on one knee and planted her other foot firmly on the ground to push herself up.

Urks quickly began to notice that she had fallen and were starting to close in around her. Kenzie shot out her hands, flicking her wrists again quickly and watching two creatures disappear into flames with more loud explosions. She then gritted her teeth and began destroying every Urk that dare near her.

"Legolas!" she screamed, praying that he would hear her over the monstrous noise that echoed around them.

She desperately searched up ahead into the crowd for any sign of _anyone_ that might be able to pull her up from the sea of creatures. Her heart sank as she realized that no one was evenly remotely close to where she was. She continued to blow the Urks to pieces as quickly as she could. But it didn't seem to be helping her situation any. The Urks were beginning to abandon their chase of the men and back track towards her.

"Legolas!!" she called out again, "Where the hell are you?!"

And then she heard him, calling out her name faintly. She turned around quickly, waving her hand high in the air as she desperately searched to see if she could see him.

Suddenly, one of the Urks growled behind her and Kenzie turned her head back slowly to see three of them inching towards her. And they weren't the only ones that were closing in around her. The young witch pursed her lips and slowly began to lower her hand as she assessed the situation. It looked liked she was going to have to hold her ground, like it or not, until someone showed up.

Just as her arm was almost lowered, someone roughly grabbed her forearm and hauled her up off the ground. Kenzie gasped in shock, but was filled with relief when she looked up to see Legolas.

The elf easily pulled her up onto Arod behind him with a ghost of a smile on his face, "Lose your horse Ai'er?"

"You know, for someone who is suppose to be my protector," she started, flicking her wrists and blowing up the three Urks charging them, "you're doing a real bang up job," she finished, her free arm wrapping itself securely around his waist for support.

Legolas reached down and slashed into the crowd of Urks on the other side of Arod and briefly turned his head back as if he were going to retaliate, but was cut off by the loud, clear cry from a horse that sounded from somewhere above them.

Every one, including the Urks, seemed to come to a slow halt as they turned and looked towards the high rise on the east side of the ravine. Atop the rise, a brilliant white horse and its rider glittered in the rising sunlight. Kenzie felt a white-hot feeling of triumph wash over her. "Gandalf," she breathed.

Suddenly, another rider appeared by his side and called out behind him. Then the entire top of the rise was filled to the brim with riders, looking down upon the battle. The Urks, sensing this new enemy, began to pull away and form a large line on the bottom of the steep east side as they pointed their spears up the rise.

Then, the rider next to Gandalf called the charge and the warriors poured over and down the rise. Line after line came down, the lose gravel flying up in their wake and creating such a spectacular scene that made Kenzie feel goosebumps raise on her arms.

"The Rohirrim," Legolas said, also watching in awe as the army galloped down to aid their King.

"Just look at them," Kenzie answered, absolutely fascinated. The Rohirrim all cried as one, looking like a great and terrible storm as they made their way down the hillside, dust rising around them as they charged. The Urks cried out as if they felt no fear at the approaching warriors.

But as they neared, it was clear that the Rohirrim were as fierce and deadly as they appeared. They reached the bottom of the rise, carrying with them a thunderous sound of hoofs and battle cries. And then the rising sun peeked over the top of the hill, blinding all those in the ravine that looked upon it. Kenzie turned away briefly, shielding her eyes from the rays, but turned back to see the mass of the Rohirrim break upon the Urks. The creatures scattered and fell under the blades of the Rohan soldiers and the young witch couldn't help but give out a cry of relief as the battle turned.

She and Legolas joined back in the fight with a renewed energy. As the minutes passed, the Urks began to grower thinner and thinner. Kenzie paused in her fighting to quickly asses the situation around them. A grin slowly spread across her face as she saw that the Urks were now the ones pressed back and away from the wall.

And then, the creatures began to turn and flee, abandoning the fight. One by one, they turned and it caused a ripple effect through the entire army until they were all racing back the way they had come only hours before.

King Théoden's voice barely rose above the noise, crying out victory for his troops. Legolas pulled on Arod's reins, turning the horse around as he and Kenzie watched the remaining Urks run from the advance of the Rohan soldiers. Kenzie suddenly thought of Aragorn and turned in the saddle quickly, looking for the Ranger in the crowd.

After a few tense seconds, she spotted him across the plain. He caught her gaze and smiled in return, his relief clearly sweeping across his face as they watched their enemy flee. She breathed out in relief, falling against Legolas and smiling tiredly as she heard the cries of joy and victory from the soldiers around.

_It's over_, she whispered in her mind, letting the reality of the statement wash over her, _it's finally over._

But before the peace of the moment was allowed to wash over her, she felt Arod lurk forward, Legolas snapping the reins and commanding the horse on with a forceful voice. Kenzie gripped onto the elf's waist quickly, gasping at the sudden action.

"What are you doing?" she asked over the noise.

"Giving chase," the elf threw the reply over his shoulder as they continued on.

Kenzie glanced over his shoulder, watching as the rest of the horde flew out of the ravine and back to their master in defeat. But as they neared the edge of the cove that the mountains created to shelter Helm's Deep, the young witch's eyes caught something that caused a fear to rise up in her stomach.

"There are trees!" she cried as Arod neared the other soldiers that were giving chase to the Urks, "Where in the hell did those come from?!"

Just as they reached the edge of the plain, Èomer raced in front of the line of warriors, calling for them to halt. Legolas pulled back on Arod's reins, bringing the horse to a stop next to Aragorn and Brego as Èomer raced down the front of the line again.

"Stay out of the forest!" Èomer warned, "Keep away from the trees!"

Kenzie was glad that he sensed the same danger from them as she did; and she didn't doubt that Legolas wasn't getting any good vibes from the sudden appearances of the tall trees either. An uneasy silence fell over the company as they watched with a terrible fascination as the rest of the Urk army slowly trickled into the new forest. As they looked on, Kenzie heard a familiar sinister groan begin to emanate from the trees.

She felt a fear grip her chest as the groaning continued to become louder as more of the Urks flowed into the dark shadows of the forest. Suddenly, the trees began to sway and move violently, the horrible groans mixing with the screams and cries of the Urks that the trees were obviously dealing with in their own ways.

Kenzie cringed and turned her face away, hiding it into Legolas' back. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the screeches of the trees as they continued to take their revenge out onto the remaining Urk army. She wished they would turn away, wished that they would circle their horses back and return to the keep and not give the moving, vengeful forest another thought.

Finally, she heard a few horses begin to back up and opened her eyes to see Gandalf easing Shadowfax backwards, "I believe that it is time we made our leave back to the keep, King Théoden," he said quietly.

Kenzie readily agreed and was happy when the company took the advice of the wizard and turned back towards the Hornburg. As they galloped back towards the stone fortress, she felt the hairs rise up on the back of her neck as the sounds of destruction and pain still floated from the forest. She clung onto Legolas more, telling herself once more that it was over.

The Battle of the Hornburg had ended; the people of Rohan were safe. Aragorn was still safe. Yet, in the back in of her mind, a familiar lingering doubt began to throb once more, making Kenzie think that it really wasn't over after all.

* * *

I'm not done yet... 


	11. Chapter 10

I always knew that my second story in the trilogy would be far shorter than the beginning and ending stories. However, I never took the time to anticipate how short it really would be. I mean, in PtF, I had to introduce characters and build relationships along with throwing in the expected journeys and trials that they would all face. In the end I will have to tie up loose ends, give the final farewells, and leave you all with a sense of where the characters are and how they have changed from the beginning of this epic that has dominated my life since my sophomore year of high school.

With that said, I would like to let you all know that this, Chapter 10 of RGEO is the last chapter of this story. That would make it a little less than ten chapters shorter than my first, which in retrospect is a lot of writing.

However, I feel like this has been as much of journey as PtF has been. And, as cheesy as this may sound, I feel like I have grown a lot during this one; much like Kenzie has. So, while there may be less writing in this, I hope that you feel like you have gotten as much _story_ as you did with PtF.

One more thing, this chapter does something that I haven't done in a couple of chapters and that is telling some of the story from Legolas' point of view. You also see some bits from Aragorn's point of view. I kind of had fun doing it again and I hope that I that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

P.S. – After lots of deliberating and brainstorming, I have decided to give you guys an extended end of the story. I had originally planned to keep the end of this chapter for the beginning of the last installment, but it feels right to put it here... and you guys deserve it.

* * *

§¤-Chapter 10: To hang by a thread...-¤§

Kenzie stood on the top of the inner battlement, the highest point of the keep, and gazed down at the remains of Helm's Deep. As her eyes swept over the scene, over the ground littered with the bodies of Urks, Rohan soldiers, and elven warriors, over the crumbling rock of the outer wall, she felt an incredible, overwhelming sense that some miracle had happened. They were all lucky that they had made it out of this alive.

As the thought skirted through her brain, something ached in her chest and she sighed heavily. She turned away from the picture and began to carefully make her way down towards the courtyard where she knew she would find Legolas or Aragorn. Hell, at this point she'd even concede to conversation with Gimli. Anything to make her mind at ease.

The battle was over; the army defeated, but the young witch was still on her toes; keeping her eyes open as if she were expecting something horrible to happen. Finally, as she made her way past the small huddle of soldiers working to separate their kin warriors from the mess, she made herself push all uneasy thought aside.

_You have to stop being so foolish,_ she chastised; _It's getting a bit ridiculous._

Kenzie sighed as she walked around what remained of the outer wall of Helm's Deep and down into the lower courtyard, slowly feeling her nervousness ebb away. The task now was to help the others collect the dead warriors of Rohan and Rivendell and give them the burial that they rightfully deserved; all of the Urk-Hai would be stacked and burned just outside of the keep.

Her face was grimy with sweat and the sudden thought of a nice, hot bath entered her mind. And some clean clothes wouldn't hurt either. She shivered; and a fire would be nice…..with Legolas to cuddle up to. _Yeah, that would be perfect,_ she thought with a tired smile, her aching body up for the entire plan.

As if on cue, Kenzie saw Legolas race down the stairs lightly. He spotted her and smiled softly before walking away toward whatever task he had. The young witch had a sudden feeling, though, that it had to do with Gimli and a certain tally they were keeping.

Sure enough, Legolas spotted the dwarf and causally walked over to him. He stopped and examined his bow nonchalantly while holding a look of triumph upon his fair, but dirty features. "Final count... forty two," he stated, picking at the tip of his bow.

"Forty two?" Gimli asked, puffing on his pipe, "Oh, that's not bad for a pointy ear, elvish princeling."

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh softly behind Legolas, quickly placing a hand to her mouth to hide the action. The elf, however, easily heard her land turned, looking at her incredulously. The young witch shrugged and went back to her task, hoping that he wouldn't see her still smiling. Legolas frowned slightly then turned back to the dwarf, slightly unnerved.

"I myself am sitting pretty on forty _three_," Gimli continued, stressing the number at the end.

Legolas set his jaw and narrowed his eyes as Gimli gave him a cocky smirk. The elf then drew an arrow in a flash, pointed it at the dwarf and released, lodging the arrow in the side of the Urk-Hai between Gimli's legs. The dwarf gazed at the arrow in disbelief and then looked up at the elf.

Legolas grinned with success, "Forty three."

"He was already dead!" Gimli cried.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli bellowed and moved his ax, the Urk-Hai's arms and legs responding to the action.

Kenzie was utterly convinced that they would have continued to argue if she didn't do something. So, shaking her head and smiling, she made her way over to them and stepped between them, "Hey!" she cried, causing their bickering to cease.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked back and forth between the two, "If you're finished hosing down the decks with testosterone, we would greatly appreciate it if you would help with the clean up."

Neither the dwarf nor elf responded. Trying to glare at them one last time, but failing miserably, she turned and walked away, continuing on where she left off. Legolas pursed his lips and looked at the dwarf as Gimli took a long drawl from his pipe and smirked at the elven prince again.

Kenzie sighed, shaking her head with a tired smile as she rolled over an orc covered in sticky blood and smelling putrid. No body underneath him. She went on, but was struck by the feeling that something wasn't right. She received a cold chill and stopped beside another Urk-Hai. Looking around, she shook her head. _I must be losing my mind_, she thought and bent back down.

She rolled over another Urk, but stopped abruptly as her eyes widened. "An orc..." she whispered.

It was then that she thought she heard the familiar sound of the pull of a taught string. Swallowing hard, she rose slowly and wiped her palms on her tunic. She would have only a split second and if she missed or wasn't quick enough, the consequences could be bad; very bad. Taking a deep breath, Kenzie spun quickly and her hands shot out. She flicked them as fast as she could, but her tired body was not quick enough.

The arrow pierced her left shoulder violently and she gasped in utter astonishment. Surprisingly, there didn't seem to be any pain at first, but after a moment had passed an incredible, sheer burning sensation sunk in and numbed her whole arm.

Kenzie looked up to see the orc she had just turned over and found images from her earlier vision echoing in her mind. This was the orc she had seen and he had come for a specific purpose. And that purpose was sticking out of her shoulder, causing tears of pain to well in her eyes and a hot, white fear flash through her.

The orc threw down his bow and charged her when she didn't fall. He encircled his rough, slimly fingers around her throat and smiled menacingly, "Hello, precious," he hissed, increasing his pressure.

Kenzie clawed at his hand with all her might, but her shoulder ached and the pain was working against her greatly. Suddenly, she heard the faint _twang_ of a bow and a loud _thump_. The orc's body lurked and his eyes widened in surprise and Kenzie slowly felt his grip lessen.

_Thud! _The orc fell away from her and rolled as he hit the ground, an arrow standing up in his back. The young witch stared at the lifeless creature and, oddly, asked herself how it was that she was still standing. Her gaze rose up and locked on Legolas. The elven prince's eyes were blazing with rage as he still held his bow in place, ready incase the orc rose again or another charged her.

But when he met her eyes, the look changed dramatically. The light blue orbs suddenly filled with fear and that's when Kenzie faintly realized that her knees had buckled. She could feel herself falling and waited for the hard ground or the disgusting body of a dead Urk-Hai. But it never came, for Legolas was there in a heartbeat and his arms were around her as he spoke words that she couldn't hear.

Things were moving so slowly for her and she suddenly felt so tired; so ready to give up. Finally, the urge overwhelming and hard to resist, she closed her eyes and gave in to the darkness waiting to take her.

§¤--¤§

"Kenzie!" Legolas cried as she closed her eyes and fell limp in his arms

Without another thought, he scooped her up in his arms and raced back toward the keep, yelling for someone to find Aragorn as he went. He raced into the main hall, the echoes of Gimli's struggling steps ringing in his ears. Èowyn was the first to see Legolas rush in, Kenzie in his arms, and quickly made her way toward them with her face contorted in concern.

"What happened?" she asked, but then gasped when she saw the arrow protruding from the young witch's shoulder.

"There was an orc," Legolas started, finding that it was difficult to form a complete sentence.

But Èowyn seemed to understand immediately, "Come, we have a room behind the hall that would be better."

She led the elf and dwarf down the main hall and into a small chamber to its side. There was a suffocating darkness inside, but it soon disappeared as the Rohan maiden lit a lamp and placed it on a far table.

"Lay her on the bed," she instructed, finishing her task of lighting the room, "and try to peel as much clothing away as you can. We will need to see the wound clearly."

Legolas was glad that she could see his need for direction and gently lowered Kenzie's body to the cot that lie inside the room and pulled open first the heavy outer tunic that she wore and then the thin one lying beneath. The young witch was starting to sweat and her skin turned an ashy grey. Èowyn soon joined the elf's side and looked over Kenzie's wound as best she could, pressing upon it with gentle fingers.

It was then that Aragorn appeared in the room, fear written on his face as it was on Legolas'. The Ranger moved to the bed quickly, his eyes glancing over the wound as well. His gaze then turned to Legolas, disbelief and a great fear in his eyes. The elf lowered his own gaze, incapable of handling the look his friend was now giving him.

"We need to remove the arrow," Aragorn stated softly, determination quickly taking over and masking the fear within his voice.

"Èowyn," Legolas started, snapping himself out of his disbelief as well and helping Aragorn sit Kenzie up, "please bring us the supplies we will need."

The Lady nodded and quickly left the room. When Legolas looked back to the young witch, her eyes slowly opened and moved back and forth from Aragorn to the elf slowly. When she caught his gaze, he smiled faintly, thanking the Valar that she was looking at him. She tried to smile as well, but coughed violently, turning her head from him.

"Kenzie," Aragorn started, "you've..."

"Been shot. Yeah, I kinda noticed," she replied, her usual sarcasm dripping from her voice as she attempted a comforting smile.

Aragorn pursed his lips, "We have to remove the arrow."

Kenzie nodded her head slowly and then coughed again. The Ranger looked over to Legolas, the same fear remaining in his eyes. Legolas turned back to Kenzie to see that she was struggling to stay awake and her eyes were clouded with unspoken pain. He reached up and gently pushed back the hair that had begun to cling to her face.

Èowyn reentered the room, a bowl of steaming water in her hands, and Èomer followed, his arms filled with cloth and bandages. They moved towards the large table pushed up against the far wall and gently placed their supplies down. Aragorn took a deep breath, and then nodded to Legolas who took Kenzie's hand and forced her to look into his eyes. Her breathing became even more strained and her body trembled in anticipation of the pain that would soon come.

Legolas sensed the fear filling her heart and tried his best to appear reassuring as he intertwined their fingers, "Hold on to me," he whispered.

Kenzie swallowed hard, her eyes briefly closing tightly before she nodded. Aragorn positioned himself closer to her and bent his head to catch her gaze. "The arrow went through completely, so I will have to break off the tip before we can remove the shaft," he explained, waiting for her nod of understanding before continuing.

The Ranger made quick work of breaking off the end and barely caught sight of a faint, rusty orange dot stained on the tip of arrowhead before carefully placed it on the floor. Aragorn looked back to her, steeling his emotions as he looked Kenzie in the eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Kenzie's head turned and she held Legolas' eyes, a tear falling out of hers as she shut them tightly and nodded, "Just make it quick," she stated, her lips pursed tightly.

The Ranger pursed his own lips and then placed one hand against her shoulder and wrapped his free hand around the shaft of the arrow. He looked up to Legolas, his face clouded with worry, before taking a deep breath. Finally, readjusting his hold on the arrow one last time, Aragorn pulled as quickly and as hard as his strength would allow.

Legolas didn't know what was more painful; the sound of her flesh tearing as the shaft came out, the bone crushing force with which she gripped his hand with, or the blood-curdling scream of pain that issued forth from her body as she surged into him. He gripped onto her hand tighter as her scream turned into violent, body racking sobs.

"Oh God," she cried, her head dropping and her voice hoarse.

Aragorn threw the shaft to the ground in disgust and then bent to grab a towel, the end of the arrow suddenly catching his attention. He quickly picked it up and examined the tip, noting the spot of orange that clung and mingled with the blood. He then raised it to his face, crinkling his nose and pulling the arrow away quickly. Not only was there was smell of blood, but a sharp, pungent one as well. A horrible fear wormed its way into the pit of his stomach and his face fell; the tip had been laced with poison.

Legolas looked up at the Ranger as Kenzie's sobs slowly began to quiet. His blue eyes asked about that which Aragorn had already established. The Ranger nodded, pulling his eyes back down to the young witch.

Legolas looked back down at her as well, his heart falling. If not treated, the wound would claim her life. He had seen it happen many times before; soldiers back home, some who had been his closest friends, died from the poison of orc arrows.

His father, having trained in medicine at Rivendell and fearing stronger attacks on Mirkwood from bands of orcs, spent night and day developing a draught to cure one deadly poison. Finally, he managed to create an antidote and taught all the Healers in the palace, as well as some willing soldiers. But it had been Legolas he had shown first.

"There are hundreds of poisons that orcs use for their destruction," Thranduil had said as he mixed the draught, "but I have never seen one so painful.

"I am teaching this to you for I fear you might need the knowledge one day," his father continued.

"But Ada," Legolas began, watching closely and noting the ingredients, "how will I know that the poison used will be cured by this draught?"

"By the orange dot that stains the tip of the arrow," Thranduil answered, handing one such arrowhead to his son as he stirred carefully.

Legolas gently took hold of the end of the arrow and examined it carefully, noting the rusty orange spot his father spoke of.

"I believe that they have to soak the tips for such a time that the poison turns the very tip of the arrow orange," Thranduil continued, "I have noticed it on all the arrows that have been pulled. You must be careful, Legolas. This poison is extremely dangerous."

"Legolas," Aragorn's voice pulled the elf out of his memory.

The elf looked up, fighting back the strong emotions that threatened to take over once more as the Ranger stood and motioned for the elf to follow. Legolas looked back down to Kenzie, noticing that she was fitfully trying to keep conscious. Her head lolled into his chest as she mumbled weakly and sweat dampened her face. He pushed away the hair that was sticking to her face when she suddenly began to mumble with more conviction.

"Kenzie?" he breathed, leaning down in a vain attempt to try and grasp what she was saying.

"Sisters," she whispered to him, her face pinched in pain, "Healing...call...sisters."

"A fever is setting in," Aragorn stated softly and Legolas swallowed hard. Kenzie's groans died down slowly until she eventually gave into the hurt and exhaustion, passing out against him.

The elf felt Aragorn reach forward and gently touch his shoulder, motioning him towards the front of the room. Legolas nodded, caressing Kenzie's cheek gently before he laid her back on the bed and stood, following Aragorn towards the doorway. Èowyn immediately took Aragorn's place at Kenzie's side and began to finish cleaning the wound as the man and elf looked on.

"The wound festers," Aragorn said quickly and softly.

Legolas drew in a ragged breath, "She is barely holding on. She will not last long if we do not act soon."

The Ranger studied the elf, "I fear the poison is moving quickly."

Legolas pursed his lips, "Then there is nothing we can do?"

Aragorn stared at him hard, "I do not know the draught for this poison, but I think you might."

The elf looked up in confusion as the Ranger handed him the arrow. Legolas took it and looked at the tip, not expecting to be any help at all. But his eyes widened and looked to the Ranger and then back to the arrowhead.

A rusty, dull orange dot stood out on its tip.

"Do you know the draught?" Aragorn breathed, praying that the rumors he had heard of Thranduil's miracle medicine were true.

"Aragorn, I…," Legolas started to reply, fear lurking in his mind. He wasn't so sure that he remembered; that seemed so long ago.

"I have heard of your father's success with a cure," Aragorn interrupted.

Legolas stared at him for a moment and then to Kenzie. For her, he would have to try. He drew in another raged breath. "We will need something to disinfect it. A regular antiseptic could work," he stated.

Aragorn nodded, "That I will be able to do. What else?"

"There is a draught that will slow and kill the poison," Legolas answered.

"And you can fashion such a drink?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. There are several ingredients and it is difficult to make," the elf replied, his voice hinting to the fact that he had not done such in a long time.

The Ranger placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "If anyone can do it, it is you, mellonamin."

Legolas nodded and then went to Èowyn. He began to rattle off the many ingredients and supplies he would need. She nodded, assuring him that the ingredients could be found, and left, taking Gimli and Èomer with her. Aragorn looked back to the bed once more as Legolas took Èowyn's place and finished cleaning Kenzie's wound. The Ranger could see that his friend was desperately holding himself together. And in his heart, Aragorn knew that if Kenzie could not be healed, he would lose two dear friends.

Aragorn's face turned into a determined glare once more. He would not let Kenzie die or Legolas fall into despair. She would live and they would all see the end of this dreaded war. With that, he turned and left the room to do his work.

§¤--¤§

Some time later, Aragorn returned with the antiseptic and Èowyn, Gimli, and Èomer followed with the supplies Legolas had asked for. They brought these items again to the large table as Aragorn went to Kenzie's side, preparing to clean her wound once more.

Legolas walked toward the table holding his supplies, taking a deep breath in an attempt to gather his thoughts. Èomer quietly took their leave and Gimli went to sit with Kenzie as Aragorn tended to her.

Legolas had long shed his armor and now he pulled off his heavy wool tunic, tossing it towards his other belongings. Èowyn came to his side as he rolled up the sleeves of his light, blue tunic. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head as he grabbed the large bowel and pinched a few ingredients into it, "No. You are needed in the front chamber. If Aragorn or I need anything, we'll send for you."

Èowyn nodded, then placed a hand on his arm causing the elf turned his gaze to her. Her sorrowful expression mimicked the emotions churning inside of him. "She is strong. She will pull through," the maiden whispered.

Legolas swallowed hard and nodded, grateful for the encouraging words as he continued with his work. Èowyn turned back to Kenzie's bed for a moment, seeming to look for reassurance of her own confidence, and then swiftly left the room.

Legolas was surprised to find that the knowledge of the draught came to him easier and faster than he had originally thought it would. After what felt like little time at all, the drink was complete and ready. The elf took a deep breath, pushing his falling sleeves up past his elbows, and made himself clam his shaking nerves. He then gently picked up the small bowl and carefully made his way towards Kenzie's side.

Gimli stood as he approached, giving up his spot to Legolas, and moved to Aragorn's side as the Ranger lifted the deathly pale girl slowly from her damp pillows. Legolas carefully sat down and licked his lips nervously before he chanced a glance towards Aragorn. His friend nodded encouragingly and Legolas forced himself to take one more deep breath, saying a silent prayer to the Valar.

He leaned in towards her, pushing away the hair that had clamped onto her feverish skin. _Please, all I ask is for this to work; for this to save her_, he prayed, slowly brining the small bowl to her mouth. He tipped it up, feeling a slight relief at seeing the draught disappear between her slightly parted lips.

Once she had drank all there was, Legolas placed the bowl on the floor and gently took the young witch's limp body in his arms. He pulled her close against him, pressing her fevered cheek against his. A labored sigh passed through his lips as he shut his eyes and gently cradled her head in his hand.

"Um henta amin," he whispered into her ear, "Na tucla. Na tucla nin, Ai'er."

Legolas could feel his emotions washing over him like a tidal wave and he briefly feared he wouldn't be able to control them; that all he had ever been taught would fade away and he would break. But it didn't happen. He pulled back, allowing himself enough space to gently press his lips to her temple before gently lowering her back down onto the pillows and sheets. The extreme warmth of her skin still lingered on his cool lips, not allowing the fear in his chest to settle.

"Now what?" Gimli's scratchy, but soft voice punctuated the silence that had fallen.

Legolas breathed deeply, reaching forward to run his fingertips over her skin, "We wait."

The three companions sat in silence, staring down at the young witch with worry and fear, each praying that her will was strong enough to pull her back to them.

§¤--¤§

It had been hours...for the first time in the thousands of years that he had walked the earth, the hours had passed like days. Legolas had rarely moved from Kenzie's side at all. His fingers were loosely intertwined with hers and he often found his gaze pulled towards her palm. He traced the lines there, marking the patterns and committing them to his memory. If he was not doing this, he was staring out into the emptiness of the room, his eyes glazing over as his mind wandered away in an attempt to find a peaceful place the only way he knew how.

"Legolas."

The elf's gaze slide back into focus, coming to rest on the figure of Gandalf as the wizard walked into the room. He suddenly tightened his hold on Kenzie's hand, a slight suspicion coming over him.

"How does she fair?" Gandalf questioned, coming to a stop at the opposite side of the bed.

Legolas swallowed hard and looked down at the young witch, "Her fever broke early this morning. She sleeps soundly, but I will not feel she is safe until she awakens."

The wizard nodded thoughtfully before focusing a stern gaze upon the elf, "I must ask you to join me in the hallway, Legolas."

Legolas looked up and creased his brow. Gandalf's expression had not changed, "There are urgent matters we must discuss."

The young elf hesitated, but soon slowly pulled his hand from hers and stood to follow Gandalf out of the room. When they entered the hallway, Legolas was surprised to find not only Aragorn and Gimli, but Théoden and Èomer as well. He came to stop next to Aragorn, who put a reassuring hand on the elf's shoulder, and gave him a weak smile.

"Now," Gandalf began as he stood in front of the small group, "We must speak of Saruman. I believe that the Ents have been successful in their siege upon Orthanc and Saruman is now trapped within his tower. We must make haste and reach Orthanc as quickly as possible."

"May I ask the reason for this haste?" Théoden interjected, "My people have suffered greatly and to leave them this quickly after battle..."

"There are things that must be dealt with," Gandalf interrupted, "We must take advantage of Saruman's current state. He could have information invaluable to us."

Legolas' brow furrowed quickly and he looked to Aragorn, stating with one sharp glance that he wouldn't leave Kenzie even if it was for important information. The Ranger took a deep breath and nodded in what Legolas hoped was an understanding way.

"What of Kenzie?" Aragorn asked softly, confirming the elf's hopes.

Gandalf sighed deeply, looking at the Ranger briefly before he lowered his head in thought. For a few agonizing seconds, Legolas watched the wizard who seemed to think thoroughly about the question that had been posed to him. Finally, he looked up and caught Legolas' gaze.

"We cannot wait," he stated softly, "She needs time to heal, time that we do not have to wait for her to become fit enough for travel."

Legolas was shocked and desperately fought to keep the emotions from splaying across his face. He crossed his arms and shook his head in defiance, "She said something about her sisters. Maybe if we called upon them, they could heal her faster."

But Gandalf gave a quick, decisive shake of his head, "No."

Legolas wanted to say more, to defend the action of staying with the young witch until she was well again, but he couldn't find the strength to open his mouth. He held stern glares with the wizard until Gandalf sighed and his face softened.

"I am sorry Legolas, but we cannot linger and allow the moment to pass by."

Legolas shook his head adamantly, "Then you shall go without me."

"That is not an option, Legolas," Gandalf replied, his voice still soft, "You must travel with us."

"I will not leave her," Legolas argued, "not while she is like this." He let his arms fall to his side and walked away from the group, determined to not be moved.

How could Gandalf expect him to leave now as Kenzie lay unconscious, struggling to recover? He couldn't let her awake and find that they had gone. He still wasn't entirely convinced that she was cured. It had been hours since her fever had broken, yet the young witch still hadn't stirred from her sleep.

"Legolas," he heard Aragorn call out as he slipped back into the room and made his way to Kenzie's side once more.

"Legolas," the Ranger stated again as he and Gimli followed in behind the elf.

"Do not try to convince me otherwise, Aragorn," Legolas replied quickly, shaking his head as he pulled her cover up and brushed the curls from her forehead, "I am not leaving, no matter what Gandalf says."

His friend sighed deeply, "I understand your frustration..."

"If you understand then you will not ask me to leave her," the elf interrupted, turning quickly to glare at the Ranger.

Aragorn pursed his lips, "It is hard, Legolas, to leave those we hold close to our hearts. But have you thought that maybe you should travel on with us? That it is the way things are supposed to be?"

Legolas shook his head at the words and turned back to look at Kenzie's passive face, "I cannot believe that we are suppose to travel on without her."

There was an uneasy silence that gripped the room now. Legolas knew that he was being difficult, knew that he was being selfish, but he also found that he did not care. Kenzie needed him; needed him to be there for her. And he was not about to just leave her.

It was then that his ears caught the sound of Gimli moving towards him, his large boots crashing the last bit of silence that had consumed the room. "Have you thought about what might happen if you were to stay when you should have gone?"

Legolas pursed his lips, thoughts running wild through his mind. Scenes played out like memories that he had already lived, showing him attacks that might occur; information that he might have helped acquire. He sighed deeply, his stomach tightening.

"She would not want things to change on her behalf, lad," Gimli continued on, "And I think you know that you are to go with us."

Legolas shook his head slightly, holding on desperately to the last bit of defiance that he had.

"She knew the risks of this, Legolas," Aragorn said softly, "We all knew what the risks would be."

The elf reached out slowly, grazing his fingertips across her skin. He longed to see her smile, to hear her laugh fill his head, to listen to her speak and have her voice warm him from head to tow. He wished she would open her eyes and look at him with her dark gaze.

She _had _known the risks. She had experienced that anxiety before the battle, not truly knowing what it would bring. She had told him that it was not the battle that she feared; that it had been something else. And now he felt that it had been the thought of things changing if she were hurt, as the premonition predicted. But despite that, she had taken those risks to make sure that their world would stay safe. That everything that was supposed to happen would.

Legolas sighed heavily and turned his gaze back up to his friends, his companions. The two whose lives he would do anything to defend.

He slowly closed his eyes, "You are right," he paused to turn away, "I will go."

§¤--¤§ (Here is the pointed where the extended part begins!)

Kenzie was first aware of the keen sensation that she was lying down. But where she was exactly, she couldn't even begin to know. The moment she began to rack her brain was the moment the pain came. The searing, mind-numbing pain that throbbed in her shoulder, causing her surge upwards and cry out into the blackness around her. Suddenly the only thought going through her head was that she wanted it to stop; she wanted it to go away. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

She was tired and weak. It was as if she were feeling all the pain and suffering from the past months resurface and crash onto her all over again. Kenzie suddenly found that she didn't want it anymore…any of the responsibility, any of the heartache.

A little voice began to echo in her mind, a voice she knew she had heard before. It told her how easy it would be to let go, to just fall to give in. It spoke of release, of a freedom that she hadn't known for a very long time.

All she had to do was let go.

She was there, right there, ready to give in to it, but something stopped her. She felt a cool touch brush her temple and suddenly there was a familiar presence around her. And before she really thought about it, Legolas' name left her lips.

His voice was now what she heard in her head, silencing the doubt of the other, "Do not abandon me," he whispered, "Be strong. Be strong for me, little one."

Kenzie felt warmth, like a smooth liquid, spread through her from head to toe. It was comforting and soothed away the fears that were wrapped around her heart. She wanted it to continue to fill her forever, to never leave her. But as quickly as it had come, it began to slip away. She felt it tingle all over and she immediately felt its absence.

Legolas was gone. His presence now just an impression on her being, just like the warm liquid. But his strength lingered, leaving her with more resolve that she had felt before. She noticed that the haunting voice from earlier had disappeared into the darkness. Yet she yearned to have Legolas' comforting presence again, ensuring her that he would pull her from whatever hell she was currently in. In her heart though, she knew that he couldn't bring her back.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and Kenzie desperately struggled to make herself sit up, to push herself out of wherever it was that she had fallen into. She felt a heavy pressure on her, keeping her pinned down, and she suddenly realized that she might never wake again.

She would never save Aragorn. Everything that she had the others had done would all be in vain.

"Kenzie," a voice echoed in her head.

Kenzie suddenly realized that her eyes had flown open and she was standing face to face with the beautiful image of her mother. A comforting, familiar smile lit her mother's face and her dark blue eyes sparkled.

"Please don't cry, Kenzie," her mother's voice sounded in her mind. She reached forwards, offering her daughter her small, pale hand.

Kenzie looked down at her mom's hand and then slowly raised her eyes up to her face. She felt unsure.

"Do not be afraid, sweetheart," her mom continued, "Just take my hand."

Kenzie slowly pushed away the nagging doubt that she felt still gnawing her brain. She reached forward and slide her shaking hand into her mother's warm one.

"Have faith, Kenzie, and you can do anything. And remember, I will be with you and your sisters always."

With that, her mother pulled on her arm, quickly tugging her through the heavy mist she felt in her mind...

Kenzie gasped, sitting straight up and breathing in air greedily as if she had resurfaced from a deep pool. She then winced as she felt her shoulder throb painfully in protest to her violent awakening. As she gently rubbed the wound in an effort to subside the pain, the young witch scanned the dimly lit room and attempted to figure out where she was.

She didn't recognize it at first and for a brief moment, she felt a fear creep into the pit of her stomach. And then it all came back to her. Legolas gripping her hand, the room's features swimming in front of her eyes, Aragorn taking a breath as he adjusted his grip on the shaft of the arrow...

Kenzie winced at the memory and sighed deeply in attempt to calm her nerves, "Legolas?" she called out, attempting to roll her shoulder. She didn't get too far before she hissed in pain and lowered her arm again.

"Legolas!" Kenzie called out again, a little louder this time, wondering what was taking him so long.

The image of her mother was still burning in her mind and she took a deep breath, briefly wondering what would have happened if she had given up. _I can't focus on that now_, she thought, carefully pushing herself back up against the headboard, _I have to focus on catching this demon once and for all._

Kenzie crinkled her brow as she looked around the small room again, "And finding out where the _hell_ Legolas is," she said aloud.

"Lady Kenzie!" a soft feminine voice answered, rushing into the room and lighting more lamps, giving the young witch enough light to see that it was Èowyn who finally had come to answer her calls. She smiled gratefully as the Rohan maiden came and took a seat by her side. "Thanks the Gods," Èowyn continued, "We were beginning to worry that the poison was still working in your system."

Kenzie's brow crinkled more as Èowyn reached up and began to undo the bandage around Kenzie's shoulder, "Poison? It was poisoned?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, but thankfully, your fever broke yesterday morning," Èowyn answered, carefully examining the wound.

_That makes sense_, Kenzie thought briefly_, He sent the orc to do me in, knew that an arrow wound wouldn't do it because my sisters would heal it quick. But if it was poisoned, I'd be too delirious to call them and the others wouldn't know how._

The young witch winced again as Èowyn's careful fingers pressed against her skin, "How long have I been out? Has Gandalf been up, he could have called my sisters?"

Èowyn's gaze rose up and flittered away quickly as she concentrated on her task, "Three days at least. And Gandalf has summoned no one; Legolas was able to fashion a draught known to counter act the poison."

Kenzie watched the maiden, a little confused, "Yeah, but they could have healed up the wound quickly and helped the draught do its work," she mumbled, "Three days, geez. Where are the others now?"

Èowyn would still not meet her gaze. She rolled up the dirty bandages and stood quickly, moving across the room with a purpose, "They are not here."

Kenzie felt herself surge up, coming up off the headboard and gritting her teeth against the pain that followed, "They left?!"

"Late yesterday afternoon," Èowyn answered quietly as she put the bandages down, "after they were sure your fever had broken."

Kenzie looked around disbelievingly, falling hard back against the headboard once more. They left her...they just left her. Èowyn pursed her lips and turned back to the table, picking up a bowl and rag before coming back to her seat on the bed. She sat the bowl down and rang out the rag before dabbing the wound gently.

"Legolas was very adamant about staying at your side...but Gandalf insisted that they all make haste," she said softly, chancing a brief look up at Kenzie.

The young witch breathed in deeply, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the others were on their way to Orthanc while she was lying on a bed in Helm's Deep. She looked down at Èowyn as the maiden dabbed away at her shoulder gently and Kenzie wandered what in the hell she was suppose to do now. _First things first I suppose,_ she thought, attempting a reassuring smile at Èowyn.

"Èowyn, would you mind..." she started, but stopped when her stomach jumped in and gave a loud growl.

Èowyn finally looked up and met Kenzie's gaze, giving her a genuine smile, "Of course. I will find you something to eat."

"Thank you," Kenzie replied, watching the maiden sweep out of the room and noting that she was probably just as eager to leave the room as Kenzie was to get a moment alone.

Once she was gone, the young witch sighed heavily and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her eyes lowered to the floor for a brief moment and she crinkled her nose as she turned her head and caught sight of her shoulder. It was definitely time to get rid of _that_ thing.

"Brian, Katlin, Kennedy! I need you guys...now."

A few more seconds than she was comfortable with passed by, but the familiar blue and white swirling lights finally appeared in the room and Kenzie felt herself smile with a little relief.

"Oh, Kenzie am I...whoa!" Kennedy stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening as she gazed at her sister, "Oh honey, what happened to you?"

"An orc arrow...laced with poison," Kenzie answered sheepishly.

"Why didn't you call us?" Katlin asked as they moved across the room and enveloped their younger sister in a tight hug.

Kenzie winced, "Easy," she warned, "And I would have called except I've been out for three days and Gandalf deemed it unnecessary to let you guys in on it."

Katlin's brow furrowed as Brian walked over to the sisters, "Well we're just going to have to have a word with this wizard."

"Could you use a heal?" Brian asked with a smile.

"Desperately," Kenzie answered, feeling relief as a familiar soft, gold glow emanated from Brian's hands as he held them over her wounded shoulder.

She looked back up at her sisters as she felt her wound slowly begin to close and her shoulder begin to feel a little stronger, "How are things back home?"

Kennedy sighed as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, "Oh, you know. Demons, work, more demons, avoiding suspicious neighbors who are wondering where the hell our sister is, still more demons. Just the usual."

Kenzie looked up at her sister Katlin and smirked as her eldest sister rolled her eyes. It was in that moment that Kenzie realized how much she really had missed them; missed being around them, missed their presences, missed them talking.

"What your sister is _trying_ to say," Katlin started giving Kennedy a pointed looked, "is that we are doing all right. Nothing drastic has happened yet."

"Yet," Kenzie pointed out, "How are the powers?"

"I'm touch and go with them," Katlin replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "things are definitely better with them. Question is how are you doing? And not just premonition wise either."

Kenzie sighed before she smiled as Brian who had finished healing her shoulder, "Thanks. I'm holding my own. The battle was...difficult, to say the least. The premonition power does seem to be working, but I guess I'm not that experienced at reading them as you are. I mean, I saw the orc when we were camped one night! I saw him standing in front of me at Helm's Deep and I _knew_ what to expect and I still got shot."

"Kenzie," Kennedy started, pushing herself up from the wall, "You can't be so hard on yourself."

"She's right. I mean, with the battle and everything happening, it's no wonder you didn't really _see _it coming. Hell, if it would have been me, I know I wouldn't have caught it," Katlin added, kneeling in front of her sister and placing a comforting hand on her knee.

Kenzie sighed deeply, "I know, but still... If it hadn't been for Legolas, things probably wouldn't have ended the way that they did."

"So that elven protector really is pulling his weight?" Kennedy asked, smirking at her younger sister.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and fought to keep the bright smile from spreading onto her face, "Yes, he is." Then she felt the smile begin to slip away as she slowly began to remember that he wasn't there; neither were Aragorn or Gimli. And then, Kenzie realized that this was the first time that she had not been anywhere in Middle Earth without Legolas. The concept hit her like a ton of bricks and she found herself turning her gaze away from her sisters in an attempt to hide her feelings.

"Where are they, by the way?" Katlin asked suddenly, "With a wound like that, I'd expect Legolas to be practically hovering over you."

Kenzie licked her lips and rolled her shoulder, "He's not here. None of them are," she replied, still avoiding their gazes and using all her strength to keep her voice calm.

"You're kidding?" Kennedy asked, her eyes widening.

"I wish I was," the youngest replied, pursing her lips, "Gandalf wanted to move while things were going all to hell in Orthanc. They're confused and Saruman is probably having a psychotic fit. I really don't blame him."

"But he should have called us," Brian pointed out, his face crinkled in confusion.

"Of course they should have! We could have had you back on your feet in no time; you could have went with them!" Katlin added exasperated, placing her hands on her hips, "Do you think Aragorn's safe?"

Kenzie stood and felt relief at experiencing nothing but a slight tingling sensation in her healed shoulder, "Honestly, I don't know. But the Changer is probably hopping around hiding, thinking on his next move."

Katlin took a deep breath and nodded, "You're probably right. He's pissed, more than likely, but not to the point of doing anything stupid."

"You think he'll go to Sauron?" Kennedy asked.

"It's unlikely. Sauron is like the Source to the Changer; he serves for him, but that doesn't mean he wants to confront him and let him know how badly things are going," Brian answered.

"So, what are you thinking?" Katlin asked Kenzie as the younger witch slowly moved about the room.

Kenzie sighed, not really believing she was about to suggest what she was really thinking, "Gandalf and the others will probably reach Orthanc by tomorrow afternoon. It'll be another two or three days before _anyone_ gets back to Edoras..."

Kennedy eyed her younger sister, "Please tell me you're not going where I think you're going with this."

The younger O'Neil shrugged, "I need to regroup, to be honest. Not to mention we need a Power of Three spell..."

"And a plan," Katlin added.

The three sisters looked to Brian. The Whitelighter shrugged, "Kenzie does have a point, I suppose."

They then all looked at each other slowly, gauging what the other was thinking and their reactions to the possibility they were discussing. After a few moments, Katlin sighed, "It's your call, Kenzie."

Kenzie took a deep breath and turned to stare at the wall. Leaving Middle Earth might not be a good plan. The thought that it could all backfire taunted her as she twisted her hands in front of her. But right now, she needed her sisters. They needed to be together, they needed each other's strengths and minds working together. With one final sigh, Kenzie turned back and looked at them all confidently.

"I think it's time I went home for a while."

THE END.

* * *

_It is times like these that try men's souls..._

_Returning the King_: Being the third part of the 'Charmed' Lord of the Rings Trilogy.

The journey finally comes to an end...


End file.
